Life changing, a Michelangela story
by Samiam2468
Summary: What if Mikey was a girl. What if Mikey was double mutated into a human girl. How will her brothers react. What if Mikey saved both April and Casey. What if Mikey has a hidden power inside her that both the Krang and Shredder want. Love triangle between Casey, Mikey, Leo and Maybe Karai a little later. Fem Mikey.
1. The beginning

This story begins before they first went up to the surface.

Mikey will be a little different than normal because she's a girl. She also looks up to her brothers more. Her brother are also going to very protective.

* * *

This all started that day. We were training of course. I was sparring with Leo while Donny was fighting Raph.

Leo ran at me, one sword held to his left. He was holding back and that annoyed me to no end. If he was really serious about our fight, both swords would be out.

I twirled my nunchucks around and charged at him, dodging left when he swung his sword.

"Ah yeah, Mikey's on the move " I snickered. I keep up a steady stream of taunt, directing all of them toward my older brother.

I jumped over Leo next attack and laughed at him " Ha, you don't know what to do. How can you beat what you can't even see"

His eye's narrowed, annoyed at my bravo. I had to roll under his next attack, when he aim it at my head.

His next swing, was so fast that I barely had time to block it with my nunchucks chain. The strength he put into that swing left me struggling to stand. It was so strong that I almost stumbled backwards. I really started to panic when Leo forced me to my knee's.

In a battle of strength, There's no doubt in either of our minds that I was gonna lose. Now if it was a race, I would leave everyone in the dust but that doesn't help me now.

I was close to giving up when an idea came to me. I slide my chain up his sword, so fast that there was sparks, until I was inches from him, then I threw a punch into his gut, as hard as I could while also using my momentum to make my punch even stronger.

He grunted and instinctually stepped backwards as well as dropping his sword point so that it was towards the ground.

Without thinking, I planted my foot on Leo's stomach and kicked out causing Leo to stumble backwards a few more feet, the breath knocked out of him

I darted left and jump so I was above Leo, planning on attacking while his guard was down. He manage to raised his sword to try and block my attack. Halfway through my jump, while I was still in the air, I puled out the long chain that was connected to my nunchucks and threw it at Leo's sword. The chain wrapped around his sword and with one mighty tug, I had the sword out of his hand's. It clattered on the ground loudly.

( It the long chain that has the blade on the end. I have no idea if it called something, sue me for being to lazy to look it up)

I landed only inches from Leo and sweep his feet out from under him only seconds later.

He landed on his back with an oomph. I swung my Chuck's around(short for nunchucks) and . . . . froze. I couldn't do it. Leo looked so helpless that I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't attack my brother.

And my hesitation cost me. Big time.

With a swiftness that stunned me, Leo reached behind him for his second blade, the one he left sheathed, pulled it out and slammed the hilt into my stomach.

I gasped and fell on my butt. I could feel my lunch trying to come up for and encore.

"Good one Leo" I gasped. He nodded and waited for me to back on my feet for round two but I just shook my head "You win, I'm done" My arm's burn with exhaustion from his previous attack and I've got a huge bruise on my stomach and am still at war with my lunch. I don't think continuing to fight is the best move. Even if I beat Leo, I then have to fight whoever wins between Raph and Donny.

Leo looked shocked but nodded his consent.

I made my way over to the side of the room the me and my brother's call the loser section. If you lose a fight you sit here so your out of the way of whomever still fighting. Leo rarely ever ends up here. and Raph too, for that matter. This should be called the Donny and Mikey side.

As if to confirm that, Donny trudged over to sit on my left. The only fight left now is between Leo and Raph. Why was I not surprised.

Donny had several bruises on his head and on his shell. He rubbed his head and glared at Raph. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back and rubbed my head.( like how people rub little kids hair) I turned back to Raph and Leo who were already trying to kill each other.

I watched their fight with fascination, for there moves were so fast and fluent that it was like they rehearse it before hand and even more surprising, consist of no trash talk. That's a first for Raph. I was kind of disappointed. Raph's temper is always fun to watch.

Leo used only one sword against Raph just like he did against me. I felt a little better when I saw that.

The fight lasted half of what mine and Leo's did. Probably because both of them were actually fighting at there all. I still couldn't shake the felling that Leo held back when he fought me. I wonder if Donny also felt like that.

Raph disarmed Leo and flipped him over onto his back. It was cool to watch. I need to learn that move.

'That's awesome. I'm going to be stronger than them someday' I nearly giggled at that thought. I saw Donny give me a weird look but I decided to ignore him.

"Yhmae " came a strong voice, breaking my train of thought . Sensei walked in and with that signaled the end to our training for the day.( Don't think I spelled that word right).

I stood up and marched to the center of the room to sit with my 3 brothers. We sat in a straight line oldest to youngest with me on the left. We sat Leo, Raph, Donny and them me. The only girl in the family. The horror, I know. You try living with 4 men who can kick your butt and see how you feel. I barely get any time in the bathroom.

"You all did very well " started Sensei

"But I did better" gloated Raph.

I tightened my grip on my chucks "Keep gloating and I'll -" but I realized I was talking over someone, two someone's actually.

"Raph, chill o-"

"Oh come on, don't -" They both broke off the same time I did. None of us got our full though out but Raph understood.

"I wasn't gloating, I was just wondering whether you noticed how much better I did than you"

We all howled with rage but managed to rain in our fury. I wonder how much trouble I'd be in if I smacked, just once, on the nose.

Sensei walked behind Raph "This is about self improvement, Raphael. Not about winning or losing "

" I know, Sensei. But I won and they lost"

Sensei grabbed a pressure point just above Raph's throat. Raph flinched away from Sensei but sensei grip was firm and very strong. "Aha ah aha " Raph groaned "But what's really important is that we all did our best, good job everyone"

Sensei didn't let go. If anything he grabbed on tighter. "Your all awesome and really strong " Sensei squeezed again "ah and I'm sorry for my gloating" I glanced at Raph again and was shocked to see real pain on his face. On instinct, to protect my brother, I jumped up and a grabbed Sensei arm.

"Stop Sensei. Leave Raph alone" Sensei was so shocked by my out burst that he let go of Raph. Raph breathed a sigh of relief and stared at me. Probably as shocked as Sensei.

I glanced at Leo and Donny, only to see identical mask of shock and surprise. Glad no ones angry.

I let go of Sensei and took a step back. "Sorry, I-"

"No, my child. You acted in defense of your brother. There is no need to be sorry. I apologies for upsetting you"

"Thank you" I mumbled. I turned to my brothers in hopes of breaking the tension that was almost tangible "Now wash up and get ready for dinner. It's in 30"

"I did not say you were dismiss"

"Oh . . . sorry Sensei"

"Ah well, You are all dismissed. Get ready for dinner."

"It's going to be the best dinner ever" I have a little surprise in store for my brothers.

"You always say that Mikey" scoffed Donny.

I just smiled at him in response. He would be eating his words in a half hour, literally.

The five of us left the training area, the other 4 talking happily. Leo and Sensei talking about training and Donny and Raph talking about some comic they both read. I was too busy thinking about dinner to join in.

"Hey Mikey, do you need help with dinner" someone asked, I was to distracted to really focus on who.

"No"

"Are you sure, I mean it's a lot-"

"No"

"No, your not sure or no -"

"No"

"Uh, Mikey are you feeling okay"

It took someone grabbing my arm and spinning me around to break me away from my train of thought.

"Mikey" I'm face to face with My oldest brother Leo "What's going on"

"What" I replied stupidly, still in the kitchen, mentally.

"Your acting really out of it" said Donny who was standing to the left of Leo, Raph was to Leo right, they completely cutting off any escape.

"I'm okay, just excited about dinner"

"What are we having"

"Algae and worm"

"We have that everyday" scoffed Raph

"Yeah but today will be different"

"How"

"Trust me " I laughed

They all sighed but nodded. They set off toward there rooms while I headed to the kitchen.

I started to get Dinner ready, but making Algae and worms is a task that only keeps my hands busy. My mind was free to wander. It wandered to what is hidden in the fridge. I had to beg Sensei for weeks to get him to get it for me. I hope it was worth it.

I had dinner ready earlier that I thought I would. Only 20 minutes later I had the table set and the food ready to be eaten

"Sensei, Leo, Donny, Raph Dinner"

My bro's approached my cooking cautiously as if they were expecting it to jump out and bite them.

"I didn't do anything to the Algae and Worms don't worry. " I laughed at Donny's relived expression and how Raph and Leo refused to look me in eye.

We all ate in a hurry, Leo told us that today he was going to ask Sensei if we could go to the surface. We were all so excited and scared at the same time. I ate so fast that it almost came back up. Donny had to pound me on the back several time before I could breath again.

"Okay, What is going on. Never have I've seen you all so . . . agitated "

The four of us glanced at Sensei, then at each other before putting down our chop sticks and looking at Leo.

"So Sensei now that we are all 15, I think that we are finally ready to go up to the surface "

"Aahh, that's what this is about, (Sigh) Yes"

We all cheered and I pumped my fist into the air.

"And no"

I banged my head on the table while my bro moaned in disappointment.' I hate when he does that'

"You have grown powerful but you lack the maturity too use your power wisely "

"So Sensei " inquired Donny "Isn't that just no "

"Yes . . . . . . and no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes"

"Ah ha, so in order for us to gain the wisdom we have to make mistakes, so we can go" Said Donny triumphantly

"No"

"And Yes" continued Donny hopefully

"No " said Sensei forcefully

"Awwww"

"Sensei we know you are trying to protect us but we can't spend our entire life hiding down here"

Sensei sighed and appeared to be in deep thought. I gave Sensei my best puppy dog look, silently begging him with my eyes. Sensei sighed again.

"Its not that your all not ready, its that one of you is not ready. I will not let any of you go until I am sure that all of you are ready"

"Sensei, what are you talking about "

Sensei glanced at me, then back at my brothers. I had a horrible feeling in my gut that told me I was the reason we weren't going to the surface.

"Sensei" I began quietly " I can do this" Raph and Donny glanced at my in surprised. Leo, on the other hand, jump right to my defense. He definitely saw Sensei glance at me.

"Yeah Sensei, Mikey almost beat me today when we sparred."

"What " yelled Raph. Everyone look so surprise that It was insulting. ' I'm not weak. You can't hit what you can't catch.'

"Yeah, if she hadn't hesitated she would have won and gone to face Raph"

"Phff, I would have won that fight easily" I was, again, tempted to sock Raph in the face.

This news didn't seem to reassure Sensei, in fact it looked as if it upset him even more. "That is your sisters problem, my son. She, unlike you three, has no instinct to fight. She hesitates in battle too often. She is very strong, yes but, she may get hurt if she fight like that. Michelangela, I'm sorry but -"

"Sensei I can do this"

"I do not think - " began Sensei

"Please trust me, I promise we won't fight anyone. I'll stay by my brothers sides, I'll do anything, just let us go up to the surface. " I glanced at my bro's for support but none of them were looking at me. Each of them had there puppy dog look out now, begging Sensei to let me go. I smiled and felt a warmth in my stomach. I have such great brothers.

"Very well" sighed Sensei "You may go, tonight"

We cheered like we won the Olympics . Donny and Raph high three's (basically a high five, for all the newbies) and Leo picked my up around the waist and spun me around a few feet off the ground. I laughed, it was bubbly and joyful. When Leo finally set me down, I hugged him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I caught Sensei eye behind Leo back. He was smiling at us. It was that smile that made me realized how hard Leo was holding me. We must look . . . I pushed off of Leo in embarrassment.

He let go of me easily and I saw that he was just as embarrass as I am. I glanced at Donny and he gave me a sly smile. I nearly blushed.

"Well, I've . . . I have something important to do in my room" I turned

"Wait, Mikey you said you had something special planned for dinner" said Donny

"Oh yeah" I thought it over "You know what, how about we wait and I'll give you guy's the surprise when we come back, okay"

"Great, Now I don't have to worry about your surprise till we get back" joked Raph

"It will be good I swear" I promised feverishly.

"If you say so"

We all disperse, Me and Donny walked towards our rooms while Raph pick up a comic and flopped on the couch, Leo looked like he wanted to follow me an Donny but seem to think better of it. Instead he turn on the TV.

I rushed to my room, to grab my favorite nunchucks. They were my lucky charm. Once i grabbed them, I turned to go back to the living room, only to find Donny blocking my doorway.

"So what's going on between you and Leo"

"Nothing " I sputtered.

"Sure didn't look like nothing to me. If you two are dating you can tell me, I promise to keep it a secret from Raph"

"There's no secret. Leo doesn't even like me like that."

"Do you like him like that"

"No of course not - Why am I even talking to you about this" I pushed past him into the living room. Donny fell in step next to me.

"Are you SURE" he asked me

"Yes, and stop with the over protective brother stuff, please, I can handle myself."

"Sorry, old habits. Your my baby sister and I don't want to see you heart broken. i don't want to see either of you broken ."

"What do you mean 'broken'"

"If he breaks your heart, me, Raph and Sensei are going to kill him and if you break his heart we are going to kill you."

"Oh, so I assume Raph is having the same awkward talk with Leo right now. "

"Yes "

"Great, Why can't you just beat me, it would be fast and way less embarrassing"

Donny started to say something but was cut off

"Donny, Mikey. Were getting ready to leave" yelled Raph's impatient voice.

"Yes, it's go time" I called back. I grabbed Donny hand and pulled him faster toward the living room. Our arrived interrupted whatever Sensei was saying. I saw Leo's eye's flash down to note my hand around Donny's and the huge smile on my face. I think he look hurt. Raph looked furious, like he wanted to bite both our head off.

I tilted my head to the left in confusion. 'Why is everyone so tense, did something happen'

Sensei continued as if nothing happened "As I was saying, you are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times."

"Ay, Sensei"

"Stay in the shadows"

"Ay, Sensei"

"Don't talk to strangers"

"Ay, Sensei " we all said a little annoyed now.

"Everyone is a stranger"

"Ay, Sensei" we said again but this time it was close to a sigh.

We all raced up the steps that lead to the sewers, each wanting to be the first to see the surface world but again we were stop by another of Sensei warnings.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy and watch out for your sister, stop if she needs a break. Don't push her past her limits or yourself for that matter"

"Sensei" we all complained

He sighed "Good luck my children" .

We all started talking over on another. I wanted him to know how much this mean to me

"Surface time" howled Raph

"This is going to be epic" I gushed

" I am so pumped" celebrated Donny.

Leo was the only on who stayed silent. He looked like something was bothering him.

We raced through the sewer to find a way up, Since I am the fastest out of the four of us, I arrive first. I started up the ladder, going two rungs at a time. I was pushing aside the manhole cover when the other's arrived.

"Mikey Stop. Wait for us"

"Well then hurried up slowpokes" My first look of the outside world stunned me. I was halfway out of the grate with only my feet still underground but the full moon so bright and silvery, so pretty that I froze. Sensei told us about to moon but I never expected it to be so big or so high or so bright or so amazing. I continued to stared. I was so entranced that I didn't notice the grinding sound until the rung I was standing on broke.

With a yell, I manage to grab to edge of the hole. I looked down to see the entire ladder had broken off the wall. our combined weight to much for the old bolts. I pulled myself to the surface. Once I was safely outside, Panic set in.

"Donny, Raph, LEO, Someone ANSWER ME" my voice was no more than a whisper as hopelessness washed over me. 'no how could our trip have gone so wrong already.' I was about to start crying when I heard coughing and groaning.

"Guy report" came Leo's voice. "Who's alive"

"Not me " groaned Donny. Hearing there voices was like being told your execution was been called off and your free to go. I almost cried with relief. There was a lump so big in my throat, that I could hardly breath let alone talk.

"I'm fine but Mikey's not going to be when I get my hands on her" raged Raph.

"Uh guy's where's Mikey"

"Mikey"

"Mikey"

"Mikey was near the top of the ladder. What could of happened to her. Ugh, Sensei was right we never should have brought her along. What if she got hurt." I could hear panic in Leo voice.

"Calm down Leo"

I took a deep breath and tried to speak. It came out kind of breathless but I managed to speak. "Guy's are you okay"

There was a brief pause, only about 2 seconds before Raph answered me "Mikey, oh thank - Your okay. Where are you"

"More importantly are you hurt" called Donny

"I'm on the surface. " I scanned myself up and down and was surprised to see several bruises, two on my legs and 1 on the hand that stopped me from falling. With the adrenaline pumping, i must not have felt them. When I put pressure on my bruised leg, i found the pain nearly unbearable "I'm okay but I think I hurt my leg."

"Stay where you are we'll found you"

"Uh Leo, how"

"I don't know"

"Go talk to Sensei he know the sewers better than anyone, He will know the fastest way to me"

"Fine, but hang tight, we'll be back soon "

"Leo wait" There was a pause before Leo answered "Yes, Mikey"

"Can you stay with me, I'm kind of freaking out"

"Of course but wouldn't you rather Donny or Raph stay with you."

"No,"

"Are you s-"

"Look this is no time to be arguing. Leo stay with her while we go talk with Splinter "

"Okay"

I listen to Raph and Donny footsteps for as long as possible. I can't believe that I ruined our first day out and I also seem to have piss Leo off. How could I have ruined everything. Leo and I sit in silent for a while. I took this time to look around. The outside world couldn't be more different from the sewers or our home.

I searched for something that would calm down my racing heart but everything was too weird and unfamiliar

"Mikey "

"Yeah, " my voice was high with stress, fear, worry and about a thousand other emotion.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah of course . . . but could you continue to talk to me just in case. " I asked.

"Sure . . . What do you want to talk about "

"Tell me something funny, like a story or a joke"

"Okay, uh why did the chicken cross the road"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him" I guess.

That cause us both to roar with laughter. We continued to talk for a few minutes. We went back and forth with joke trying to out funny the other person.

Our causal talk soon turn to less pleasant topic. Leo started that conversation with a "Are you dating Donny"

I laughed and answered "No, actually he told me too be careful around boy's because he doesn't want me to get hurt. "

"Really" The relief in his voice was nearly tangible.

"Yeah, he's just being an over protective brother. I mean what boy would be interested in me, I'm a turtle.

"I would . . . "

"You would what. Your acting weird, is something wrong "

"No, Nevermind"

"Okay"

"Actually -" but Leo never finished his thought because it was interrupted by two loud screams. Immediately I was on my feet, leaning against the wall when the pain became to much for my leg.

"Mikey, What's happening"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out"

"No, you can't" he cried but I was already half way out of the alley way. I made it to the opening of the alley only with the walls help. What I saw when I got there made me wish that Leo was by my side ready for a fight. A family was being kidnapped, 2 teens and 1 older man.

There was at least 15 to 20 men, one of them were carrying a screaming teenage girl while about 5 were being held off by another teen, a boy this time, with a hockey stick. Within minute he was disarmed and was being carried to the truck too.

A unexplainable rage came over me when I saw them being hurt. I crouched down, ignoring the pain in my leg, and charged at the kidnappers.

I slammed my nunchucks into there head, guts, sides but no matter what I did they wouldn't go down. There movement and expression were the most unnerving. It was like they were robots, or that they didn't feel pain.

They even talked weird.  
"Krang has decide to tell Krang that he must bring the one who is hindering our escape. The one who is hindering our escape has seen what is know as to much ."

'The one who is hindering our escape? Do they mean me' fear shoot through me at the same time adrenaline did.

At least 6 of these freaks charges at me at once, I dodged or knocked them out of my way. i thought i was doing pretty well until strong arm enclose my arms and waist and I was lifted up off the ground.

Krang has succeed to capture the one know as the one who is hindering our escape. Krang will now put the one who is hindering our escape in the van known as Escape Van"


	2. Krang and new freinds

Mikey is going to be very different in this story. I will try to make her as much like the real Mikey as I can but I also want her to fit into my story and to be more serious.

* * *

I thrashed around as much as possible but it didn't seem to affect the guy's hold on me in the slightest. He dragged me towards the van, the same one that the family was in.

'Think Mikey, Think. What would Leo do in this situation. Ugh, Leo would never have been stupid enough to get caught, in the first place.'

The kidnaper creep stopped about 15 or 16 feet from the van. I kicked at anyone who came close to me, still trying too free myself, until one of the freaks slapped me across the face so hard my lip split.

Taking advantage of my dazed state, another one of these kidnapping freaks walked up, and grabbed my nunchucks from my hand. That cleared my head real fast.

"Hey, yah kidnapping freak, give me back my chucks and let that family go"

"Krang see's no reason why Krang should listen to the demands of the one who hinder our escaped" He tossed my nunchuck's to another of the kidnaper's who then placed my weapon into the passenger seat of there van.

"I'll give you a reason to listen to my demand, you freaky -" I growled at the one holding me.

"Krang orders the one who hindered our escape to be what is known as quiet"

"Go lick a sewer walls" I spat at him.

I think I pissed off my kidnappers with that last comment. Looking at there faces, I can't really tell but two of them leveling some weird kind of gun at me, makes thing pretty obvious.

The gun had a pink-ish kind of glow and it looked way different than anything I've seen on TV. I wonder where the bullet go.

"Krang wishes to shoot the one who hindered our escape"

"Can I vote that you not do that " I asked feebly

I heard the gun power up and I tensed, waiting for the bullet and for the pain that never came.

"Mikey" My head snapped around in time to see Leo taking two of the Kidnappers out with his swords.

"Leo" I said in relief. I nearly collapsed with relief . "Your here"

"Mikey"

"Get you hands off our baby sister"

"Donny, Raph, but how . . . I thought you were heading back home"

Donny twirled his Bow staff around and took out another of my almost kidnapper. He turned to me and to the Krang dude holding me, with a half furious, half amused expression.

"Imagine our surprise when Leo called us on our T-phone's saying he heard screaming and that you disappeared. Honestly, can't you stay out of trouble for 5 minutes. Raph and Leo were frantic. Your just lucky that all of our grappling hooks tied together reached the surface. "

"Seriously Donny, NOW. Get this dude off me" I yelled in exasperation. I started trashing again but my capture's grip was like iron and he easily threw me over his shoulder and raced towards their get away car. I felt like a sack of potatoes.

"No, Leo, Raph. Help" I cried

Leo tried to get to me but found his way blocked by 3 of the Krang. Donny on the other hand used his bow to pole vault over the Krang blocking his was. He bolted toward me but before he could get very far another of these weirdo's blocked his way. He tried to get around him but the Krang dude was just as fast as Donny. He matched Donny every move.

"Let go of me, you creep. Donny, Donny " I screamed his name with increasing desperation as I was thrown into the truck.

I landed on my hurt leg and nearly collapsed from the pain. I got back on my feet as fast as I could and lunged toward the guy that dragged me here. He brought out some kind of Taser stick and trusted it into my stomach.

It dropped me like a stone. It was like being hit with a lightning bolt. I struggled to get up, to move, to even breathe. All I could manage to do is glare at the Krang guy as he shut the back door of the van.

The second the door closed, I was plunged into darkness. I could still hear the blaster fire and my bros fighting. They were still fighting when the Van engine started and the car began to move.

I threw myself against the doors, screaming for them to let me out, desperate to see and help my family fight. This is all my fault, if any of my brothers get hurt it will be on my head.

"LET ME OUT, LEO, DONNY, RAPH" my scream eventually transformed into sobs as the sound of them fighting faded.

I was so focus on getting out, that when someone touch my back I jumped.

"Who's There" I demanded. It was too dark to really see anything more than an outline.

"Whoa, calm down, " I recognized his voice. He was the one with the hockey stick who fought against his kidnappers.

"I'm sorry" I slide down the side of the wall till I was sitting on the ground "My brothers are still fighting against our kidnappers and -" I broke of unable to finish.

"Enough said" came a voice off to my left. The voice was distinctly female and softer then her brothers "You must be very worried about them"

"Yes but don't worry because they will find us and kick out kidnappers butts. "

"That's a nice idea, honey but I don't think you brothers are going to save us" said an older male voice, deeper than the kid's with a hockey stick's.

"My brother are really reliable and really strong. They will find us"

"They can't beat who know how many of those freaks, there still human, right. "

"No there not," I said quietly

"What do you mean"

"You won't believe me, at least not until you see them . . . . and me" I added as an afterthought.

"Okay" she sounded like she was questioning my sanity. Boy, was she going to be surprise when she see's me. They'll all be.

Sccccreeeeeeeechhhhhh, the noise from the tires was so high pitch and loud that it hurt my head. I could also smell the distinct smell of burning rubber and smoke. Were we really going that fast.

The car took a turn sharply and I was thrown forward on top of someone. Now added to the smoke and burnt rubber smell was cinnamon and sweat. It was a nice and comforting smell, kind of like our training room.

"If you wanted a hug so badly you should have asked" The brother said. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer towards him.

"Sorry" I said in embarrassment, as I scrambled to get off him.

"Nah, its okay" he answer "I'm Casey Jones, by the way, this is April O'Neal and her Dad"

"Then you not related"

"No way," he laughed "She can't be more different from me, started with her good grades, ending with her bright red hair "

"Ha-ha ha " I giggled "Nice to met you, Casey. I'm Michelangela."

"Are you from Italy or something"

"No, I was named after my father favorite sculptors or something like that, My brother's too"

"What are you brothers name"

" Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo. And there all awesome and incredibly strong"

"Three brothers, how do you survive" April asked in horror

"I know, right." I laughed " It probably be easier if I wasn't the youngest but there all older than me"

"You know I always wanted a brother" laughed April

"You can have one of mine" I joked "I've more than enough of them to go around"

We laughed for a few seconds before the seriousness of our situation sank in.

"All right, Lets be serious " Said Mr. O'Neal "Do you know where we are going"

"No" I sighed " But I -" but I stopped right in my tracks as a new thought occurred to me. "Oh"

"What, is something wrong"

"I think I still have my T-phone"

"What's that" April asked through the darkness but I heard some hope in her voice.

"It's a cell phone, my brother made me"

"What "

"Really"

"Well hurry up and call the police" April's dad demanded.

I completely ignored him and instead dialed Raph's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Mikey, you idiot, are you okay, where are you" There were no sounds of fighting so I guess they beat the other men that were left behind. That was quick.

"I'm still in the truck and I'm not alone either, I'm with another family they kidnapped, two teens and one adult." I said only answering half of his questions.

"Do you know where your going"

"No but can't you track my T-phone"

"Forget about you brothers, Call the police" yelled Mr. O'Neil in desperation. He was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"The police can't do anything, at least not right away. My brothers are our best hope"

"Dad maybe's she's right, I mean -"

"April stay out of this, I need to talk some sense into this girl" I didn't like they way he was talking to her, like she was a bother or something.

"Look Mr. O'Neil, I know you worried about what's going to happen to us but let me make one thing clear, my brother's are our only hope, if they can't find us were screwed. " I snapped at him, all my anger coming out in one short burst.

"Oh for the love of- Give Me The Phone" I felt one strong hand enclose my arm at the same time as another hand made a grab for the phone.

"Get off me, you creep" I yelled when he pinned me against the wall of the van. As the two of us fought over the phone, everyone else freaking out. We all started talking over each other and it was hard to follow what people were saying. I could hear Raph and Leo the loudest. Probably cause the phone was close to my head.

"Mikey, Mikey what's happing, Talk to us"

"Whoever you are get your hands off my baby sister, if you don't I'll -" Raph snarled loudly through the phone.

"Hey you idiot, I'm just trying to save our butts, if you don't listen to me-"

"If we do things your way, me and my daughter are going to be in- "

"Dad stop, we need to work together if we have any hope of getting ou- "

"Dudes, you guys need to chill or were all gonna - "

Our argument broke off when the car came to an abrupt stop, throwing all of us backwards on to the wall. We fell to the floor seconds later.

I groaned as I was crushed by two people. Let me tell you neither of them were very comfortable. My shell is actually what hurt the most, having been thrown against the van backwards.

I coughed and pushed someone's leg off me.

"Guy's . . . I think I was just hit by a train" gasped Casey. That was his leg I pushed off me.

"Hey" I called " Is everyone okay."

"Yeah"

"Maybe, I'll tell you when the room stops spinning" April groaned.

"I wish I could say the same for my phone" I could feel a long crack in it's case and it ended the call with my bro's.

I sighed as all my anger drained out of me, leaving me feeling frustrated, tired and alone.

"What, you broke the-" but before April's dad could do anything, like kill me, the van doors opened and a hand grabbed me

"Krang order the one who hindered our escape to come with Krang"

I glance out the van doors. We were at some kind of prison that could double as science lab for a mad man. It was scary to look at. It looked like the kind of place that would be used in a horror movie. It even had bars on the windows. It also looked like we had a 20 foot wall surrounding the entire area. Guess that they don't want people to see what there doing.

Why am I not surprised, I'm pretty sure kidnapping is illegal.

But the entire area was strangely empty, like school on Saturday.

"Over my dead body" said Casey as he moved in front of me. The van was still dark enough that they couldn't see me properly.

I wish it would stay that way but I know eventually they find out what I am.

Casey kicked the Krang so hard in his face that he fell backwards onto it back and surprisingly, it's stayed down.

"Oh yeah, Check me out." Cheered Casey "Wasn't that awesome, Michelangela - wait, where are you"

"I'm still in the van" everyone else had crawled out of the van when Casey took out the Krang guy.

"Why" asked April

"Just don't . . . don't freak out, okay"

"Why would we freak out" asked Mr. O'Neil suspiciously.

I sighed "You'll see" I stepped into the moon light.

There reaction was better than I dared to hoped. I thought they would scream and run away in terror, you know normal people stuff but they just stared at me with a dumb shocked look, kind of like someone just slapped them. I waited patiently for them to say something, all the while trying to calm down my racing heart.

Casey was the first to say something.

"You're a turtle" he said slightly breathless, like someone socket him in the gut.

"Yeah"

April looked too stunned to say anything while her dad looked as if he just swallowed a lemon or been asked to put on a tutu and dance a ballet. The two were remarkable similar.

"That's awesome"

"What" I gasped at him in amazement. I wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean, awesome. She's a freak" I flinched at that.

"Dad, she seems pretty normal on the ride here so I- "

"April be quiet, you don't understand. " He moved in front of both Casey and April, like I might suddenly lunge at them. "She's obviously dangerous, just look at her"

"Look " I said as I approach them, with both of my hands up, palms out " We need to get out of here before the Krang or whoever kidnapped us comes and-"

"Your not going anywhere with me or with my daughter" the old man spat at me. I flinched again but this time the urgency overpowered the hurt. "If you want to protect your daughter, you'll come with me"

"Why" He glared at me with hostile eye's while Casey just smiled at me, like he was having the time of his life. I bet this is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to him.

"Because I'm getting out of here" I said with so much conviction and determination that he gapped at me " And if you want to get out of here safely, you'll stay with me."

He just stared at me, but it seemed April and Casey made there decision.

"I'm going with Michelangela," they both said.

"But - " Mr. O'Neil gasped. He never finished that though because that's when the first blaster shot hit us, right next to his foot. I dived and knocked down April and her dad. Casey dived behind the van the second he heard the gun shot.

My only thought was 'we spent to much time here' I silently cursed myself for letting us get caught. Leo would never have been stupid enough to stand and talk in the middle of enemy territory.

I dragged them both behind the van, right next to Casey. After I was sure that they were both unharmed, I opened the passenger side door to find my nunchucks on the floor. I grabbed it and crouched next to Casey.

"Were pinned down" He shouted in my ear.

"I have a plan"

"What is it" I could see in his eye that he would be up for whatever I had in mind.

"Can you hotwire the van"

"No. I don't know ho-"

"I can do it " I was stunned for a second when April dad said that but quickly recovered. I nodded at him "Okay, get this car moving, we need to get out of here before they can completely surround us"

"On it but what are you going to do" just as he said that three robots with blasters appeared to our left. The really gross thing is that they had what looked like brains in there stomach's.

I didn't hesitate. I charged at the first robo- dork. They tried to shot at me but I was so fast they didn't even get a shot off. I ripped the gun out of one of the robot's hand and knocked him upside the head with my nunchucks.

I released my Nunchucks blade and thrusted it into another robot's head. He shook for a second before powering down. I had to dodge two gun shots from the last Robot before I silenced him. All of there stomach brains popped out of them and scampered away.

I turned back toward April and Casey. I thrusted the Krang's gun's into there hands.

"I'm going to go give them heck, any question" I called over the ever presence sound of gun shots.

"Yeah " asked Casey "What are we supposed to do with this" he gestured to the gun in his hand.

"Help me, run interference, of course. Get in the back of the van and start shooting anything that isn't me or each other"

"K " the determination in there eye's told me they would do anything I said. They got back in the van and started firing at the approaching hoard of Robots.

Mr. O'Neil climbed into the van and started hotwiring the Van. I would never be able to do that, all those wires look the same to me. I probably electrocute my self.

"Mr. O'Neil can you promise me something" he glanced at me then back at his work

"It depends on what you want" he answered

"Promise that no matter what happens to me you will get April and Casey out of here, even if you have to leave me behind to do it."

He stared at me, kind of like he was searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he obviously found because he nodded.

"Thank you " I said before jumping in to battle head first. I took out 3 Krang before they knew what happened. My job was to protect Mr. O'Neil from blaster fire and the best way to do that would be to paint a big target on my back. So to do that I had to leave the protection that the van gives.

And sure enough I drew all the bullet towards me, but by doing that, it left them wide open to Casey and April attack. Within a few minute we destroyed them save a few lucky robots.

I was pounding the last of Krang into the ground when the van finally started up. I glanced at April then at Casey who was standing farther away.

"Everyone get in, we need to go" yelled April who was standing to my left.

I pushed her toward the van.

"Get in, I'll get Casey" she nodded, showing that she already trusts me, and rushed toward the van's passenger side.

I watched her for only a few seconds before going after Casey as he destroyed the last Krang.

"Casey, Casey" I called, running toward him.

He turned toward me, and answered back "What, did something happen" I stopped just a few feet from him.

"April's dad hotwire the car, were leaving now. " No sooner were those words out of my mouth, when a door opened behind from the science lab and both me and Casey was engulfed in an iron net.

"Hey, what's going on, this net is so heavy"

"I don't know but I can barely move" I pushed on the net but, I only success in get more tangled me up. Still I only stopped struggling, when I heard a gun power up.

"Krang has succeed in capturing the one's known as captives"

"Oh no" groaned Casey

The net was pulled off of us but just as I was going to attack at least 6 hand grabbed me. Once I was up right I saw that the van was also surrounded. My weapon was soon ripped from my hand nearly breaking my fingers.

"Sewer wall" I cursed. We were so close. We were seconds from escaping. We are all going to be capture again. No, if we have any hope of getting out of this mess, April and her dad need to find my brothers.

"Mr. O'Neil" I screamed so suddenly that the Krang gaped at me "Get out of here, find my bro's. Hurry, it will do us no good if were all caught " I caught Casey eye just as I spoke the last word. He was nodding, agreeing with me.

For one terrible moment I thought that April and her dad where going to stay and try to fight but thankfully, they were smart enough to leave. The van moved, driving over 4 Krang, and hurtled toward the exit. I could see April pressing her face against the glass, looking at both me and Casey for as long as possible.

I just smiled at her. I smiled when she drove away from us. I even smiled as the Krang yanked us inside there Horror house. Like walking into a haunted house you knew was real.

"Don't worry" i whispered to Casey " My brothers will save us" I realized with a jolt that I was trying to reassure both of us at the same time.


	3. The lab and freedom

Sorry about the wait but my life is hectic even in the summer time, so please bare with me okay

I feel like this is a pretty horrible chapter but I wanted to post it any way, give my feed back please I really need it. It feels kind of rushed and I'm horrible at capitals and commas and all that jazz, sorry.

I also want to thank all the people who liked this story, I love you all and you made me smile even when I was sad, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Ps if you don't know why I'm sad check my profit, but if you don't care then I won't bore you with my life, again no pressure. I'll still love you.

Ps I need some help. In the 2012 version Casey calls April 'red' as a nickname and I'm having trouble coming up with a nickname for Mikey, if any of you have any ideas that would be great.

Ps I'm changing the name of this story to Life changing, once I figure out how to change a story's name. Just wanted to let you know.

Pss Guess who's the mutant is *cough* Leatherhead*cough* Sorry I had something in my throat.

* * *

Me and Casey were dragged down hallway after hallway. I had given up trying to remember the way out after the 15th turn.

We were lead past multiple weird looking doors ( they glowed pink and I don't think they were made of metal)and I when I glanced inside, I nearly threw up. The things in those rooms, they were creating some kind of monsters, and . . . it's . . I . they were . . monsters, that's the only words that can describe them.

I have to get me and Casey out of here before we end up experiments. If only I had a weapon,

Well, If I had my nunchucks, me and Casey word already be free but no use crying over spilled sewer water, Gross right.

"Mikey, Mikey" My head snapped toward the sound of Casey calling for me. He was being dragged down another hallway to my left by three of the alien robots.

"Hey, you bring him back" I shouted at the four Krang that are still guarding me. Heh, I have more than Casey, not sure if I should be proud or annoyed "What are you going to do to him, if you hurt hi-"

"That is of no concern to the one known as Cap-" I cut them off and they pulled me foreword, forcing me to either walk or be dragged.

"The name's Michelangela, Remember it, you creeps. Not the one known as captive " I said mockingly, dragging my feet as much as possible "And yes I do want to know what's going to happen to Casey "

"Krang will used the one known as Casey as what is known as bait" that was easy. These Alien really can't keep a secret.

"Bait" I gasped in surprise "My brothers will come for me, not Casey, so you might as well let him go"

"The one know as Casey will lure those known as the O'Neil's back to what's called, here"

My blood ran cold and my month tasted like saw dust "You want April and her dad, . . . that means that me and Casey are just collateral damage. Both in the wrong place at the wrong time. *Sigh* . . . Wait, if that's true and your not worried about my bro's . . . . then what do you need me for"

They didn't answer and instead pushed me through one of those weird doors into what looks like a evil mad man science lab. I was surprised. I had been so lost in the conversation that I didn't even watch where the were taking me.

The lab's ceiling had to be at least fifty feet above my head and my footsteps echoed with every step I took. The only other sound I hear was the soft hum of machines, kind of like a computer. We looked to be the only one here. Completely alone.

"What are we doing in here" I asked looking around, horror growing in the pit of my stomach. Again, they ignored me and instead dragged me toward a huge glass container connected to a large machine. There were several of them, at least 5 or 6 different containers some bigger some smaller.

Each of them held a different kind of creature and looked to be powered by some kind of crystal. Never been the jewelry type, though.

One looked to me a mutant squid with 15 or sixteen tentacle, another a huge fire ant with pincher as long as my arm, the last two were so disfigure that I couldn't even tell what they were supposed to be. Dry heaves rocked my body and I struggle to hold back tears.

"What are you doing to them" I gasped in horror "There living creatures, you can't treat them like that"

"They are what is known as experiments. They belong to the one know as Krang "

"They d-don't belong to ( hic) you, there not your property, you (hic) sicko " I nearly sobbed, not understand how they could be so cruel

The biggest creature there looked to be some kind of mutant alligator or crocodile( What's the different.) and he looked at me with such sadness and pain that I wanted to stroke his head and tell him that everything would be alright like how Master splinter did for me when I had nightmares. It seemed to beg me for help.

I reached out to touch the glass of his container, wanted to give whatever's inside it a little comfort, to ease it pain even if its only a little but before I was within an inch of the glass, one of the Krang's beside me grabbed my wrist, and with a speed that left me breathlss, picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, carrying me toward the end of the room, towards the only empty container.

I tried to push off my capture but he had a firm grip on my waist.

"What are you doing, I'm not going in there. "

"Be silent the one known as Michelangela"

"Oh shut up, You robo-freaks. If you going to tell me what to do, at least speak normally. Now put me down" I demanded.

He did.

He pushed/dropped me into the empty glass container. ' Not exactly what I meant' I was on my feet in seconds, just as the container was closed.

"What's going on " I screamed through the glass, pounding on it with my fist. It didn't even crack. I guess if it can hold a 2 ton croc, it can hold a 120 pound, 15 year old turtle. That doesn't mean I'm not going to try.

"Krang has been ordered by Krang to experiment on the one known as Michelangela to find out why the one know as Michelangela is what is known as a turtle."(They want to know why/how she's a mutated turtle if they didn't mutate her)

"huh" I questioned "How are you supposed to learn that, I don't even know that, all I know Is that me and my brothers were covered in some king of ooze and-" I broke off abruptly as a wave of pain ripped trough my body. It felt like fire or lightning was running through my veins. My throat burned and I felt light head almost immediately.

'It's some king of gas or something" I thought as one hand gripped my throat and the other hand wrapped protectively around my chest like it could protect me.' I need to get out of here, I wish my bro's were here'

The pain continued for what seemed like hours until my whole being hurt. The air was so toxic and painful that I could even gather enough to scream. I stopped trying halfway through, it wouldn't do any good anyway.

When it finally stopped, I fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. I laid there waiting, waiting for the pain to start again but after a few minutes another voice spoke

"Casey Jones, here to save the day " I forced myself to look up. Casey was standing on the other side of the glass with what looked like a broken pipe in his left hand, his right hand was racing across the control panel that was in front of my glass prison. There were 2 Krang body's lying in the floor, both with there brain bashed out.

Gratitude and pride sweep through me when I saw what he did.

There was a hissing sound and the front of the glass swung open. "Ah yeah, Casey jones the man of the hour" he cheered.

I had just managed forced my hurting body into kneeling position when Casey's appeared right in front of me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me onto my feet.

Casey's arm feel so good around my waist. So warm and strong. I was so exhausted and he was so comfortable that I leaned against his chest and closed my eye's.

"Hey, Mikey are you okay" The worry in his voice broke my heart. Slowly I nodded and opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm . I'm Just a little tired . . and that torture chamber" I gestured back toward the glass container .

"Can you stand or do you want me to carry you"

"No, I'm to heavy for one thing, I don't think your chicken arms can hold me " I joked " and I don't think my pride would allow me to be carried, sorry

"Aw come on, if your tired you should let me help"

"No, I'm fine." I pushed off of him and nearly collapsed again but somehow I managed to stay on my feet. His hands hovered around my waist ready to catch me if my legs failed. "We need to get going anyway "

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the exit.

I had only taken two steps when I remembered the croc that was in the container next to mine.

'The other experiments. . .What will happen to them if I leave. Will they go through the same torture as me'

"Casey, wait" I pulled my hand out of his and stumbled back to the containers. I sense rather than saw Casey following behind me

"What is it Mikey" he asked, surprise coloring his tone. "We need to get out of here now" I ignore him and instead made my way to the mutant croc. The croc appeared to have passed out from the pain or was a sleep.

I ached all over from just a short time in the glass chambers. I didn't want to imagine how he might feel. The very thought broke my heart.

"Casey" my voice sound horse and sad, almost broken.

"Yeah"

"Can you free all the mutant" I placed my hand on the glass, hoping that the croc inside would be able to feel me and that he would take some comfort from my presence.

"What, Why" Casey sputters

"Because no one deserves to go through life like this"

"What if there mind less beasts, what if -"

"Then they will at least be able to live the remained of there life how they chose." why didn't he understand my need to help them.

"But -"

"Please Casey" I begged "I need to do this. We can't just leave them like this"

He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding and walking over the control panels "If this back fires, I-told-you-so will be the only thing you'll hear for the next month"

"Thank you" I breathed

"Your welcome"

"Do you know how long it will take you to free all five of them"

"10 minutes if were lucky, 30 if there controls are different than yours"

My heart sank '30 minutes. That's to long' I sighed 'Stay calm, panic won't get you anywhere' I glanced over at Casey and saw that he was already working on the controls.

"Are You having any luck" I asked slightly fearful

"Yeah, lots of it. This control panel has a master control, that when activated will open all the cages"

"Really" I yelled happily. Finally, a little good news.

"yep, and not just the cages in here, but the ones all over this place. If we open all of them at once then-" he looked at me, wanting me to finish his sentence.

"Then the mutant will give us the distraction we need to escape." I finished " I just hope that all the mutants get a chance to take down some Krang. Paybacks is always fun to watch"

"Yeah, " cheered Casey as his fingers worked on the control " I, want a chance to take down some of those freaks too . . . So I guess it not my place to denie the other mutants a chance as well."

"Thank you"

"I haven't done anything yet. Don't thank me until there all free and we've escaped . . . but then I expect a party thrown to honor my awesomeness"

I snorted " Top of my to-do list " We were silent for a few minutes before a new thought popped into my head.

"I actually have another question"

"Yeah "He said, not taking his eye's of the control panel.

"How do you know how to work these controls"

"I build cars on my off day and am in the advance program in programing and computer apps. Even so I can still barely follow what these controls do" I could practically see the gears in his head turning.

I smiled then frowned "Hey, I thought you said your grades were awful," I said, slightly hurt that he lied to me. " if that's true then how are you in the advance program"

"No, I said its April who gets really good grades. I only get A in Computer apps and Art, everything else is B. Except for science . I hate science. I always fail but that's not my fault, I won't ever need that info so why bother learning it."

"Ha you sound like my brother Raph. He think that if it doesn't help you take down your enemy, then it useless"

"Sounds like he and I will get along just fine" laughed Casey, then he stopped and looked at me then back at the controls "So your brothers . . ." he stopped abruptly, looking frustrated.

"Yeah" I answer careful, not sure where he's going with this conversation " What about them"

"Are they . . Do they look like . . . ."

"Like turtles. Are you asking if my brothers are turtles too"

He nodded, looking embarrassed

I sighed " You don't have to be embarrassed, none of us are ashamed of being turtles. So to answer you question, yes, there turtles too, a proud of it "

"Awesome" he answer simply, barely surprised by my news.

I stared at him suspiciously "Dude, Why are you so calm. Wouldn't a normal person run away screaming if they met mutant. You've met a mutant turtle, been kidnapped and seen alien robot without batting an eye. Why"

He sighed and turned to me. I stared into his eye, still not able to say what color they are "The Alien's are bad and your good that all I really need to know, right."

I snorted, not believing his reasoning. " Okay, so what the real reason your so okay being around me" he was silent for a few second but eventually continued.

" It just everything about you, . . . your laugh, . . . your voice, . . your eye's, . . . the way your so tough yet so kind, you-" his voice broke and he went back to trying to open the cages, effectively ending our conversation.

I wanted to pry, I really did but I couldn't. I wanted to understand Casey, and I wanted to know why this topic was so hard for him but the look on his face caused the words to die in my throat. It was the same look sensei has when he talk about Miwa, the daughter he had before me and my brother. The one he lost.

Whatever or whomever I remind Casey of, probably hurt him in some way. I didn't want to force him to speak about something in case it causes him pain.

Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, I was save the chore of responding by a blaring red alarm and "Attention Krang freaks, if my baby sister has even one scratch on her, I won't rest till everyone of you alien are pounded into oblivion " over the intercom.

"Raph " I blurted out, in surprise. Then my face broke out in a grin so wide that it hurt "My brother are here," But it there little announcement didn't end there

"That goes double for Casey, too. If you've hurt him, you'll be picking up your teeth from the ground" then a little fainter, probably to one of m bro's " do alien's have teeth"

"Wow, you didn't tell me that April tough as nail" I laughed, turning back toward my fellow captive, smiling as wide as I possibly could "Well hurry up, it seem like our ride is here"

"Alright" he cheered " I think this should do it" he pressed a big red button and all the cage open slowly with a hiss. I stepped foreword, intending to help the mutants but Casey caught my hand, spun me around and pushed me towards the door.

"Lets go, I don't know if any of these mutants are friendly and I for one don't wanna stick around to find out.

* * *

I'm going through a rough time but nice comments always make me smile. Please give me feedback and let me know if I should redo this chapter.

And I'm adding a little to Casey's character, if you can guess who hurt Casey, I'll allow you to ask for what you want during a filler chapter, as long as it appropriate and won't damage the story,


	4. The meeting and The plan

Sorry, for being so late with the update. Life's just really hard at the moment.

Leo's point of view (After the fight) Leo's already the leader in this Fanfic. Ps I also changed the name of the story.

* * *

I pulled my sword out of the last Krang robot and watched, with disgust, as it brain stomach plopped out and scurried away. I turned around to face the Truck that had Mikey inside, but it was gone.

'But- but how, I took my eye's off it for a second, what happened, could Mikey have -' I spun around in a full circle, looking for her. Hoping that she got out of the van before it took off and that she'd come bouncing up to me with her goofy smile and laugh this whole thing off like it was nothing .

"Leo, The van's gone. Mikey was inside it" I felt like a balloon losing all of it's air when those words came out of Donny's mouth.

"Well, lets just find out were they took our sister, go there and smash there heads together until they give her back"

"Raph, we have no way of tracking the -"

"Well your the genius of the group, figure it out"

"I'm not a miracle work " Donny yelled, in frustration.

"We need to go home and-" Raph rounded on me, now looking like he wanted my head on a wooden stake instead of Donny's .

"And abandon Mikey, I know your mad at her but that is way over the line," he shoved me.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Your just upset because you weren't strong enough to take down the Krang and Mikey got kidnapped because of it." I shoved him back but this time he caught my hands, and tried to flipped me over, onto my butt. That's what would have happened if I wasn't a ninja. I land feet first and tackled him to the ground.

Within seconds we were both in full fight mood, wrestling on the ground at first but before long my sword were out clashing with his twin sai's. ( Donny just watched, if he tried to separate us he just would of gotten hurt)

It was a phone that stopped me from killing Raph or . . . . vies versa (doubtful). His phone to be exact. It rang just as we were in mid- strike. We must have looked very silly freezing like that, Sword over my head, mouth open, eye's still white. Raph was no better but I didn't pay attention to him.

All my attention was on the phone in his hand. Caller I.D. Mikey. He picked up on the first ring.

"Mikey, you idiot, are you okay, where are you" The phone was on speaker but I still had to resist the urge to rip it out of my brother's hand.

"I'm still in the truck and I'm not alone either, I'm with another family they kidnapped, two teen and one adult."

"Do you know where your going "

"No, but can't you track my t-phone? " before Raph could answer another older, more annoyed voice spoke. It sounded like Mikey was fighting with someone, the words didn't make it through but the loud voices and Mikey's tone made it clear that she was upset. It was hard to follow what Mikey was saying and I was becoming increasingly fidgety. Until she yelled

"Get off me, you creep" followed by several thumps and screams.

I grabbed the phone away from Raph and screamed "Mikey, Mikey what's happening, Talk to us" Raph grabbed my wrist pulled the phone closer to him and roared into it "Whoever you are, get your hands off my baby sister, if you don't I'll beat you head into the ground"

I could here other screaming voices and parts of what they were saying.

"- just trying to save our-" That sounded like Mikey

" If we do things your way -" The annoying old man

" Dudes, you guys need to chill or we're all goanna -" WHO IS HE. Is he with Mikey, does Mikey like him, does he like Mikey. If he touches her I'll stick my sword straight through-.

A loud beep interrupted my thoughts and about 5 seconds afterward, Raph growled and hurled his phone into the brick alley way wall.

"Stupid phone, it lost Mikey "

"Is she-" Donny's asked. Raph snaked him on the back of his head.

"No, you idiot. Of course not, Our sister is too stubborn and strong to get hurt"

"Even so, she needs our help now. Donny, like Mikey said, do you think you could track her using her T-phone. "

"No, at least not here, I'd need better equipment. If I could get to my lab, I might be able to -"

" Blah, blah blaa " interrupted Raph " Long story short you'll be able to find Mikey, why must you complicate everything"

"Well, it would be so complicated if you didn't only have one brain cell, which is going to die alone"

I could see Donny temper rising too, Raph may have a bad temper but Donny's even worse, and not because he'd yelled or hit anyone like Raph would but because he finds very clever and evil(and hilarious) ways of paying you back for what you did. At least I have that to look forward too when this is all over.

"Let's go then" I interrupted before things could get any farther than mild glaring.

"We do know where Mikey is" They both yelled in unison. I sighed and hit my fore head with the palm of my hand.

"I meant back home, so we can track Mikey"

"Back home, . . to Master Splinter, to tell him how we lost our baby sister when he specifically told us to watch out for her. . . . How do you think he will take that." All the blood drained out of me at the very thought of facing Master splinter. "We won't be allowed back to the surface until were 30"

"Still we had too if we want our sis- Mikey back" Donny just sighed and nodded, but Raph stared at me like he just realized something, something not good or at least we weird.

(sigh) I bet I'll get an earful when this is all over.

"Sooooo . . . who's going to be the one that tell him" asked Donny, looking pointedly at me. It will sound better coming from me. I won't stutter or lost my temper. Probably.

"I will" I answered immediately.

They both stared at me, like I lost my mind.

"Leo . . . Not that I'm not happy about you volunteering but WHY. Do you have a death wish" inquired Donny, looking genuinely curious.

"Do you want to be the one who tell Sensei"

"Heck no"

"Then don't complain. We're heading out" I answered back.

"Okay, okay "

"Finally "

"Wait, before we do go . . . "

"Oh for the love of - Come on, Donny. Man up, and stop being a wimp" Raph growled.

" I just think that we should at least call Mikey's t-phone at least one more time before heading down to the sewers. " I could clearly see the vain popping out of his forehead,

"Weren't you paying attention, The phone lost Mikey's signal. We won't be ABLE TO REACH HER" he howled the last words "For someone who claims to be so smart, your an idiot."

"Raph, Donny chill out before" I know this is a stressful time but there constant argument are really getting o my nerves.

"But Leo -"

"No but's and if your going to Call Mikey, you need to do it now or we're leaving"

" Okay, give me a minute "

* * *

April point of view. (just after they left the Krang compound.)

* * *

I was holding back tears. My eye's burned and there was a lump I my throat so big I couldn't breath. The bumps and turns of the road didn't help. All I wanted at the moment was to turn the car around and charge back into the alien's strong hold. but that wouldn't help anyone and I knew it too.

Mikey- who was so strong and confident, yet warm and happy

Casey - my best friend for years, who has always been there for me.

There gone. I left them behind. I couldn't help them or be there for them. What kind of friend am I. Who knows what those crazy robots are doing to them now.

"April, are you okay" The worry and concern on my fathers face made me want to cry.

"I don't know, dad. I just don't know"

"There was nothing we could have done. If we had stayed, we'd have ended up captured too and then -"

"Dad . . . . I know your trying to help and I know your right but -." my voice broke. I couldn't stop thinking about Mikey and Casey. "I . . . just hope there all right."

"The freak girl will keep Casey saf-"

"Mikey" I corrected

"What?"

"Her name is Mikey, not freak girl. She risked herself for us, so that we could get away, the least you could do is show her a little respect"

The silence that stretched after my speech was deafening and awkward with neither side knowing what to say. But I don't regret what I said, I only wish I had said it sooner.

"I'm sorry . . . . and y-your right. I was unfair to her. "

I sighed "I appreciate that dad, I really do but It's not me you should be apologizing to. "

We sat in silence. Until I realized where we were going.

"Dad, were not going home, are we. We can't"

"We're not, We can't " he asked in confusion.

"No, We're not. " I answered forcefully. Is he crazy, we have to do something, anything to get Our friends back.

"Then what do you want to do"

"I don't know, we could- " Then it was like a movie or a flash back, one playing behind my eye lids. Of Mikey dropping what she called her T-phone when it broke. And of me picking it up and stuffing it into my pocket just before the shooting started.

My hand when to my left side of my pants, to the broken phone that lay against my leg. It was still there. With this we could call Mikey's family, they might be able to help. If her brothers are as powerful as she said, then we can save both of them.

I was yanked out of my train of thought by a rough hand shaking my arm.

"-pril, are yo- okay" I felt dazed and had a new sense of urgency. And so either my ears went on vacation or my brain did.

"What "

"You've been staring off into space for at least 5 minutes. What's wrong"

I hesitated a while before answering, unsure of how my father would react to this new information "I think I have a way to contact Mikey's brothers" I pulled the phone out of my pocket and showed it to him.

He stared at it. He stared for so long that I thought we might crash. He look a mix between hopeful and terrified, a face I hope I never have to see again.

And before either of us could do anything the phone rang. The sound was shrill and patchy, with the sound dropping every few seconds. The phone was definitely broken.

I looked at the phone then at my dad, then back to the phone.

"I'm going to answer it" then without waiting for a response I hit accept.

"Mik- can yo- hear me, whe- are y-" (Translation :Mikey, can you hear me, where are you). It was definitely a boy, probably one of her brother or her father. They sounded calm but worried.

"Hello, yes we can hear you. Are you her brothers, can you even here me" I said,a little annoyed. Their little sister and the closest thing I have to a brother are in danger, we have no time to waste like this. I didn't want talking, I wanted butt kicking.

I glanced out my window for a second and was surprised to see that we had stopped in some sort of parking lot for a mall. Surprisingly it was almost empty. Dad probably stopped the car when the phone started ringing.

"Wh- a-e you, - -key safe. -et me tal- - her" ( Translation :Who are you, is Mikey safe. Let me talk to her)

"What was that, I can't hear you. Mikey and my friend Casey were capture by the Krang we need your help to get them back. Please, you've got to help us " I don't even know if they can hear me.

"O- cour-, s-e -ur sis-. Where - y-u wan- to -et" ( Translation :Of course she's our sister. Where do you want to meet)

"Where . . ." I placed my hand over the phone and looked at my dad " Where do you want to meet "

"Where this all began, Where the Krang took us from"

"But dad that place-"

"The Krang will expect us to either run and hide or to try and get Casey and . . . Mikey back" I ignored his hesitation on her name " So going back to the where this all began -"

"Would be the last thing they'd expect us to do, they'd think we'd try to leave town or stay near the compound and look for a way in, that's smart dad "

"-ey - -till th-e, - -ns-er me -hat ab-t my sis-" I heard a backround noise, it vaguely sounded like someone else voice, someone older and more levelheaded. Probably the father, I wonder if here entire family are turtles too or if she the only one ( Translation :Hey you still there, Hey answer me, what about my sister)

"Yeah, we're here. Listen, I want you to meet us where the Krang caught your sister, . . . can you hear me, do you understand me . . . hello"

"- w- hea- yo-, we'l- - y-u the- in 1- min-es" ( Translation :Yeah, we hear you, we'll meet you there in 10 minutes)

"What, please repeat what you just said, please repeat"

"W- meet - -n 10 -inu- in t- all- way" ( Translation :We'll meet up in 10 minutes in the alley way)

"I think they said 10 minutes, The phone screwing up, I can barely get any of what there saying" I sighed " If Casey were here he might know how to fix it or how much longer it will work"

"Lets just hurry up and meet . . .M-Mikey's brothers " Again I ignored his hesitation but this time it was a lot harder than last time, maybe because I was so much more irritated now than before. That irritation only increased when the t-phone died.

"Darn it," I tossed the phone out the open window and watched as it shattered against the ground. I stared at it before answered my dad before he could asked "It died and with it out only way to contact Mikey's family "

"Calm down, we can still meet up with them in a few minutes"

I checked my watch and was surprised to see we only had 7 minutes left to get to the rendezvous point "And If we want to be in time we better leave now"

The rest of the drive was take I silence, I don't know what was going though my dad's head but mine was filled to the brink with worry's and emotion, I was too nervous and scared and all over the place to organize my thoughts enough to speak. My whole world was ripped out from under me just hours ago.

But it feels like its all just hit me. A turtle girl, robot with brain's in there stomachs and a kidnap attempt that happened all because of me. What is going on.

* * *

I was goanna end there but suddenly got inspired . . . so enjoy. I kind of feel like this story is going down hill fast, and I'm considering just erasing it. I need your opinion, badly. Comment your opinion and let me know.

* * *

When I stepped out of the car, I realized that the this meeting has a very good chance of being a trap. What would I do if this meeting turned south.

"Dad, you need to stay here"

"April" he said in the I'm the father voice"You'll need me"

"Right, I'll need you to be ready to be my get away drive, cause if this go south, we'll need to leave. Quickly."

His mouth open to argue but whatever he had to say died on his lips and he nodded. Then he turned his back toward me and entered the Krang Van. I smiled at him grateful that he decided to trust me for once.

As I walked toward the alley, fear and doubt hit me like a punch and I started to panic .

'What if the Krang intentionally broke up the conversation to cover up there weird way of talking, What if there wait for me, to capture both me and my father ' My thoughts were racing a mile a minute as I creped into the alley. 'Then how will I save Casey and Mikey, even if I do manage to get away, would it do any good if I -'

Before I could make a decision, a hard blow, to the swell of my back, hit me from behind, sending me crashing to the ground and before I could get up a weight settled on my back while hands grabbed my wrist, effectively pinning me to the ground.

"Don't move" 'How did he get behind me, I don't understand . . . the only way he could have done that was to -'

"You jumped from the roof or the fire escape didn't you. That's how you were able to sneak up on me, wasn't it "

'His skin . . . it feels just like Mikey's, this must be one of her brothers. I relaxed a little. At least he's not Krang. I probably would have relaxed more if he didn't have my arm pinned against my back and my face planted against the floor'

"How'd you figure it out" he actually sounded curious.

"I didn't hear your footsteps"

" I'm a ninja, you wouldn't have heard my footsteps anyway"

"Dually noted, now can you let me up."

"First, tell us, what happened to our sister"

'Us, Our' "Are you Leonardo or Raphael, or Donatello" My voice was slightly muffled thank to the awkward position of my head.

"Donatello and how did you know me and my brothers name's"

"Michelangela, aka Mikey, told me about you, so where are they, "

That seemed to change something inside him "She did, is she all right "

"That's something we all want to know, Donny" Said a voice off to my left.

"Who are you, Leonardo or Raphael "

"Leo," He corrected "The leader of our group"

"For now" came a sudden spiteful voice

"And I assume your Raphael "

"Raph and now that we got the meet and greet out of the way would you mind telling us were what happened to Mikey" he spat quickly, obviously annoyed and stressed.

"I will if you let me up" That was the completely wrong thing to say. Raph shoves Donny off me, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lift me off the ground and slammed me against the brick wall. Pain snaked up my arms from bracing myself against the wall and tears pooled in my eye's.

"There you up, now start talking"

"That wasn't cool Raph, Leave her alone"

"But she-"

"You being mean and stupid isn't goanna help us get our sister back"

He growled and stalked toward Leo looking furious "Just because Sensei said you were the leader doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. We both knows I would do a better job as leader than you."

"Raph, I don't-" Donny looked conflicted, like he didn't know who's side to take. I kind of feel sorry for him, caught in the middle of there argument

"Sensei, made me leader and you just need to deal with that and then get your head in the game because we're goanna need your help to save Mikey

"Like I don't know that, you can't do anything on your own. I'm not leaving her safety in you-"

"Shut up"

My sudden outburst surprised them enough that they all froze mid argument.

"This isn't helping, we shouldn't be sitting around , on our butts, arguing. Mikey and Casey need our help. So man up and work out you issues later or else your sisters screwed."

They all stared at me, kind of like you'd stare at someone who had two noses or 4 eyes. So needless to say it wasn't a very flattering stare.

But the silence annoyed me just as much as the yelling did, because we are still doing nothing of uses.

"Now that that's been straitened out, we need to find a way in to the Krang's compound." Leo was the first one to get his brain's back.

"Well, okay. Lets make a plan"

* * *

I need 5 comments for me to continue.


	5. The change

This is a very O.C. chapter, Both Mikey and Casey are different. I made them more serious and Focus, less playful. That will be in future chapter, sorry

It was hard to get the reactions right, in this chapter. But I still like this chapter. And I always thought that Mikey should have a dog

I like the ending of this chapter the best.

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen age mutant ninja turtles.(sob, sob) Someone else does.

* * *

I could hear emergence alarms sounding in the distance as me and Casey exited the lab. I could also hear breaking glass from behind us. Our idea to set the mutants out totally worked. Including the mutant crocodile. I was glad. I hope he makes it out of here alive, and if possible for us to meet later, in better circumstance. I think he would make a good friend. But first we need to get out of here safely.

And to do that we need to find my brothers and April. Which I have no idea how. Where could they be.

"Casey we need to leave, now"

"And go where, I don't exactly have a map of alien compounds in my back pocket. I must have left them in my other pants."

"That's why I don't wear clothes, that and the fact that shirts don't really fit over my shell"

" Yeah, but at least your shell cover you. Sweet right. Built in protection"

"Uh, thanks"

Casey was going to respond when a strong explosion knocked us both to the ground. I could hear the ceiling collapse and feel the heat from the explosion all around me, as well as a burning sensation on my leg. I let out a muffled scream and pulled my leg to my chest. It didn't look to bad, with mutant healing, I should be good within a half hour.

I pushed myself up and leaned against the wall to take some pressure off my foot. I scanned the room, looking for Casey. My stomach plummeted when I saw his shoe sticking out from under a pile of rubble.

I stumbled toward the rubble and started moving the rocks. " Casey, Casey. Answer me. You didn't come all this way just to die now, did you."

"Heck no" Said Casey from behind me. I whirled around and stared at him, he appeared to be unharmed except for a few bruises and a small cut on his arm.

I felt my checks burn and anger boil through out my entire body. I swung my arm and caught him on the noes. I wanted to hit him again for scaring me like that.

"Hey " He yelped " What was that for"

"I thought you were hurt, I thought you were buried under a pile or rubble" I said, deadly calm, what he said now could decide if he lives or dies.

" Uhm Sorry"

"Sorry, SORRY. I thought you were gone" I'm going to kill this idiot.

Then I got a good look at him, at his face. He looked exhausted and scared, childlike. I forgot that this is his first mission. My anger drained out leaving me feeling hallow and spent.

I felt kind of stupid for being mad, especially now but I couldn't help it. The idea that Casey was gone, that he no longer exist made me want to throw up.

"Never mind, we need to get moving " I reached into my plastron, searching for my T-phone. I was meet with open air.

I turned and kicked the wall " Fudge"

Casey looked alarm " What's wrong what happened" He scanned our surrounding looking for a threat " I don't see anything " At least he has good instincts.

"No, I-I lost my T-phone. " I tried to stay hopeful but it was really hard.

"You mean that thing you used to call your brothers, I think you dropped it when the fire fight started outside. I didn't see what happened to it, Do you think the Krang have it"

"If they do, and my brothers are using it to track me they could be walling into a trap."

Casey looked thoughtful " If your brothers are tracking you through your phone, we need to find someway to track it as well so we could meet up with them."

"At the trap " Is he crazy.

"Yes, either we'll walk into the trap first and your brother will then come along and free us or they'll walk into the trap before us and will need us to save them, either way we'll find each other"

I tried to find a flaw with his logic but it was hard " But we don't have a way to Track my T-phone" I said weakly, knowing we could easily find or make one. That was when I saw a black shadow behind Casey, a little ways down the hall.

"If we can find a control console like the one in that lab, we could act -" I gasped and tackled him to the ground. Out of harms way.

"What are you" He shouted. Then he froze just as I felt a claws clipped my back. The Creature had lunged at him and instead hit me.

We hit the ground hard and fire spread through my shoulder . I quickly looked over it. It was just a flesh wound, not to bad. I'd be fully healed soon. I turned my head and looked at the shadow.

It probably was a dog before it was mutated but now it looked to be some kind of mix between a wolf and a leopard, only much smaller, with black fur(perfect for blending in), puke green spots and 3 heads. It had foam leaking from its mouths and judging form the clearly visible rib cage, it hadn't eaten in a while.

We must look like two delicious morsels. I instinctively reached for my Nunchucks, which, of course were not there.

"Casey, we need to run" I grabbed his sleeve just as the Dog thing lunged at me. I brought me foot up and knocked it in the middle snout. It fell with a whimper. " Booyakasha, Cerberus "

"Cerberus, like from Mythology. The dog with three head" I watched as the dog struggled to get back up only to fall and stay down. It's to weak to move.

"It seemed to fit" I said absentmindedly, still staring at the dog at my feet. Just one look in it's- No in her eye's and I could tell she was like that mutant alligator, intelligent, in pain, afraid. Sadness swept through me

I bent down and gently petted her head. At first she flinched from my touch but soon she was purring(like a cat)and nudging me with her heads.

'She was starved for love and affection' the drop of sadness turned into a flood when she started licking my hand.

"Your not a bad dog, are you. No your a good girl" I cooed gently. She was a little bigger than a German shepherd ( I saw it on TV )but was shaped more like a wolf and had teeth like a shark. I scratched her behind the ear. "Aren't you, Cerberus, Your just a sweetheart, yes you are, yes you are " Casey snatched my hand away from Cerberus, he looked really angry.

" What are you doing, that thing would bite your hand off given a chance "

"She's not a thing, She's a dog and her name is Cerberus and she clearly needs our help"

"Yeah, Lets help the psycho dog that just tried to kill us and who-"

I shot him a dangerous look and he shut up. I snaked my arm around Cerberus and lifted her onto my back. She licked my ear.

"What are you doing"

"Well I'm not going to leave her here " I stood up. She was at least 80 pounds. Not too bad, I had carried heavier. "And we don't have time for you to argue with me, we need to find my brothers and get out of here"

"Okay dude, I hope you know what your doing" he sighed. We took off again, keeping our eye's peeled for a console like the one we used to free the mutants.

We found one after about 10 minutes of running. It was surrounded by 5 Krang. Who builds a console in the middle of a hallway.

"What are they doing" Casey whispered, in my ear.

"I think there requesting back up or something. Either way it can't be good for us"

"So lets just take them out"

"Can you fight with out any weapons. I have an 80 pound dog on my back and no weapons. The two of us going up against 5 armed Krang . Not a good idea. I say we keep going. Look for another - "

"That might be the smart thing to do but-"

Then, without warning, gun fire happened. Casey yanked me against the wall chest first. But No gun fire came this way. Instead it seemed to be aimed down a different hall, one that heads left.

"Who are they aiming at " asked Casey, carful peeking at the Krang.

"Bark, grrrrr" Growled Cerberus, looking at the Krang and there blasters.

"Quiet " Casey hissed "If they start shooting at us we'd be trapped."

"Don't yell at my dog" I snapped

Before he could retaliate, a green blur. . no, two green blurs bolted from the left side hallway, heading straight for the Krang. They destroyed the Krang in seconds. It was both fascinating and scary at the same time.

"Get down." Casey yanked me to the floor, Cerberus started squirming like a rat caught in a trap "IF those are mutants then they could take us down within a matter of seconds."

"Then we need to get out of here before they realize-" A familiar voice almost made me cry and laugh at the same time. Leo.

"Donny, can you get this Panel working "

"Give me a few minutes and I should be able to get the security cameras data."

"Just hurry up and find Mikey so we can get out of here"

"And Casey, I'm not leaving without him"

"April" Casey gasped

"Bro's " I practically laughed

Casey stared at me " Those are your brothers"

"Yep" I said proudly "The best bro's in the world" I stepped out from where I was hiding. "Leo, Raph Do-" They spun towards me

"Mikey, Casey" April rushed towards us. She hugged us both, one arm over each of us. "Oh, I'm so glad your okay, I was so - is that a dog"

"Yaaaaah, It's like Sensei said 'The enemy of my enemy, is my bro'"

"Are you an idiot, no let me rephrase that your an idiot" Here I thought they be glad to see me.

"That's what I said "

"Not now Casey" I sighed

"He got a point" I don't need your two cents, Donny.

"Okay, is it gang up on Mikey day and nobody told me"

"YOUR SUCH A- "

"Raph, Donny, we can work everything out when we get home" It seems Leo is our voice of reason.

"You want to bring that mutt to our home " Donny asked, probably thinking Leo's lost his mind.

"SHE'S NOT A MUTT" I roared feeling defensive

That roar cost us. It brought us to the attention of a group of Krang( 20 to 30) each armed with blasters.

I was taken down so easy that it was embarrassing. With no weapons and carrying an almost 100 pound dog, I was easy targets.

I was dragged away while the fight was still in full swing. Yeah, Again.

I hate being the damsel in distress. When we get home, I'm getting some privet lessons from Sensei.

I wasn't goanna drag Cerberus down with me. So I dropped her the second the Krang caught me. She took off, running as fast as she can, away from the fight. Good, she's safe.

I turned back from watching Cerberus. Something hit me, hard. I blacked out.

* * *

When I opened my eye's, I was aware of the changes. It was lighter out. Almost like morning.

I was laying on my side. I was surrounded with rubble and smoke. The burning in my throat reminded my of the gas prison, and for a wild and terrifying second, I thought I back in that evil machine but, no. I was outside.

I tried to stand but fell on my face. My back seemed lighter than what I was used to.

"Wha- " I reached for my shell, only to be meet with open air. "Where's my -" I looked at my hands. It was a pretty pink color, looking so small but strong at the same time.

"Wha . . . I . . . how" I looked around wildly, looking for a mirror or something. Of course, in the wreckage there wasn't anything. The best I could do was a murky puddle on the ground.

The face I saw, it wasn't mine. It was human. A human who mimicked my every movement.

"Is that . . . ME" My voice rang in the emptiness of the abandon base.

My first reaction was pleasure. She was every bit as pretty as the models, I've seen in magazines from the surface. Her hair kept rippling, like fire or waves. Her face was Sun kissed, with beautiful full lips, a delicate noes and ears partnering sky blue eye's. What man wouldn't want someone like that.

Next came horror. Who is she. I touched my ears, something I didn't have before. I couldn't find my face anywhere in those features. The only thing of me, I could find was my blue eye's. Finding that made me feel a little better. but She's still not me. She's an alien

I stared at the beautiful women in the water. I couldn't call her me. I'm not her. I'm not human, I'm a ninja turtle. Like my . . .

'I need to find my brothers. What happened to them, to Casey and April. What did they do to the base. I need to get home ' I stood up and fell again.

'Balancing in this new body is hard' I mentally groaned. 'I can't walk like this'

A thudding of large paws solves my problem. Cerberus came into view, running towards me looking as happy as a kid on Christmas. She was on me within second, licking my face. I giggled. That was first time I realized that I was naked. The Warmth of her fur, drove away the cold.

"You came looking for me" I scratched her under the chin and looked her in the eye "Thank you, can you please take me home"

She nodded vigorously and licked me again. I climbed on her back and we were off.

I was on the edge of sleep most of the way. I had a hard time shutting my brain off but Cerberus rhythmic running was helping, the dull thud off her paws on the ground, over and over again was soothing.

What woke me up completely was the change of light. I sat up. We entered a tunnel, a really big one.

'This must be a maintenance tunnel that sewer worker use ' It was big enough to fit a tractor or a bulldozer.

I didn't need to give Cerberus direction, she seemed to know her way around. Maybe she tracking my brothers by there smell.

We rode in darkness. I sneezed. I was drenched and freezing. I never noticed it before but the farther down I go in the sewers the colder it seems to get. I sneezed again.

Finally after what seemed like hours of riding, I finally arrived home.

Cerberus walked me towards the enters but had to jump over the gate ( The wheel things that you have to walk through before you enter an amusement park. I forgot what it's called).

'The place looked the same as when we left. Maybe my bro's aren't here yet.' Then I heard a pitter patter of feet and knew that someone was home. Multiple pairs of feet. I felt relived.

I could hear people crying and someone talking. Then a loud crash. It startled Cerberus and she nearly bolted. I pet her head soothingly and she calmed down rather quickly.

Cerberus trotted closer without them noticing. That was unlike them.

My heart broke at what I saw.

Sensei was crying, I have never once seen him cry. It was horrible to watch. Like seeing a mountain bend to someone. It was unnatural. Sensei is indestructible. Nothing can break/hurt him.

Donny was staring off into space but wasn't seeing anything. There was no light behind his, normally alive, eyes. It was like he lost the part of him that cared. About anything. He was just empty. He didn't have the usual spark behind him. No knowledge, no curiosity. Nothing

April and her dad were holding each other and quietly sobbing. The pain on their face beat any and all pain that I've ever felt. It's a pain that will never go away.

Raph looked beyond mad. He had put his fist through our coffee table. Shards of wood were everywhere, and his fist was bleeding. He looked dangerous and that surprised me. I always knew he was strong, but I never thought of him as dangerous. He was a hot head, yes but was always in control. Careful to make sure that he didn't hurt anyone accidentally. This wild Raph scared me. More than anything I've seen tonight.

Casey was sitting on the floor, his head between his knees. He didn't even glance up when Raph destroyed the coffee table. He looked like he was being crushed by something. Like a weight on his shoulder. That was trying to drag him to the ground. His happy-go-lucky aura was replaced with Sadness and Anger. And by the way his shoulder were shaking, I could tell he was crying.

But Leo was worse. He wasn't yelling or crying. It was the broken helplessness that scared me the most. Like he didn't know what to do. Like he didn't see a point in doing anything. He look like he lost everything. Almost like he had shattered in to a million pieces and there was no way of putting him back together.

None of them noticed me.

What could cause them all so much pain.

Cerberus growled, probably sensing my distress. Everyone looked up. I stared at them and they stared at me.( Cerberus fur covered most of me) Then Raph hurtled himself at me. His sai's were out. Cerberus yelped and backed up. Raph's first blow shattered the floor instead of Cerberus.

"Get out"

"Wait, Ra- " He doesn't recognize me. Oh I was so stupid to think that they would.

"Now" he bellowed.

Cerberus growled and snapped at Raph forcing him to jump back to avoid the teeth.

Leo and Donny jumped forward and restrained Raph from jumping at me again.

"Raph, stop please" He froze. Then looked at me.

"How do you know my name" Leo and Donny looked at me too.

I hopped off of Cerberus. I was fine to sand as long as I leaned on something.

"Because I'm your sister" Raph legs gave out, Leo and Donny was the only thing keeping him up. " I just look a little different, I don't know what happened. "

"You lie" roared Raph struggling to get back up. Probably wanted to knock some sense into my head.

Leo dropped him "Mikey " He walked over to me. "But, how . . Your . . . Your human."

I looked him in the eye. I heard his breath catch. I know what he was seeing. His sisters blue eyes copied perfectly on my face.

I leaned in and hugged him " Leo, you don't know how good it is to see you"

He stiffened but then wrapped his arms around me "Mikey" Leo murmured into my hair.

There was another movement to my right, I lifted my head off of Leo's shoulder. Sensei was standing there.

"Sensei . . . " I reached my hand out for his " I'm sorry. If I had been more careful, none of this would have happened."

He walked up and wrapped his arms around both me and Leo "No, my child, thing could not of happened any differently. I am just glad you are home"

One of my hands clung to Sensei's robe while the other was locked on Leo's shell. I never wanted to let go. " Leo,(hic) Sensei. I'm so sorry"

"Shh, my child you are safe now" He petted my head.

I pulled away from them, against my will. I need answers "Leo, Raph, Donny what happened to me"

Donny walked up "We should probably get you dress and get you something to eat first. It's a long story and you look like your going to pass out any moment now"

* * *

Was that to dramatic, did I over do it describing there feeling and reactions, I need feedback.

Don't worry. I'll explain everything in the next chapter.

How Mikey became human

Where her brother and Casey went afterwards

What happened to the Krang

Everything, will be explained in the next two chapters, or three depending how much I have to write.


	6. Explanation, Dream and Cake

You are going to hate me, *laugh evilly* To prolong the suspense and to torture you. I'll only give you half the mutation story now and half in later chapters. * evil clap of thunder and ominous music* Ps this chapter gets better during the end of it, at least in my opinion .

April's point of view. The moment Mikey got hit at the Krang base

* * *

I watched in slow motion as a long tail, pointed tail pierced Mikey's neck.

The tail was connected to what was once probably a scorpion or maybe a spider. IT had pincher and a scorpion's tail but a spiders body and legs. The insect type thing( Mikey would come up with a better name) but was the size of a horse and, if a insect could look hunger this one did.

Mikey dropped like a stone. A blow like that alone shouldn't have dropped her. It must be poisoned or something.

"Mikey" I yelled as I raced towards her only to end up being blocked by a Krang droid. I had to drop to the floor to avoid his blaster fire.

"April, " Donny yelled, diving towards me and at the same time knocking the Krang's head off with his bow staff "Are you okay" he helped me up but was missing the bigger problem.

"Don't worry about me, save Mikey" I pointed at her.

She was still out cold but was now being pined to the ground by the SPorpion (SPider and scORPION) pinchers.

Donny wasted no time. He used his bow to pole vault over the few remaining Krang ( Mikey wasn't kidding, her brothers are incredibly strong. The Krang didn't stand a ghost of a chance)

He bolted towards Mikey. He was only halfway towards her when the SPorpion moved it's tail until the needle like tip was directly above Mikey's heart.

'No ' I worried ' He not gonna reach her in time' and he didn't.

But Raph's Sai's did.

"No over grown worm is going to eat my baby sis." He too had noticed Mikey's predicament and had thrown his weapons in an attempt to save her.

They hit the creature in the middle of it's back, right in front of its tail. It reared up in pain and at the same time dropped Mikey. It started lashing out with its claws at everything around it, including Donny. The resulted was it opening up several pretty deep cuts on his arm and legs before Donny managed to conked it upside the head with his bow.

The SPorpion suddenly seemed to decide that this meal wasn't worth the risk of more injury's. It bolted, taking Raph's weapons with him.

Raph didn't seem to care. He ignored the SPorpion as it scampered away and ran straight to his brother. Donny was already checking over his many scratches. He seemed to be okay at least. While my and Raph converged on Donny, Leo was busy defeating the last of the Krang with the help of Casey.

I ran to Donny. I had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when I saw his wounds. For some weird reason, the idea of Donny being hurt really, really upset me. I wonder if, after all the fuss has died down and life returns to normal, if he and I could hang out and just talk. I really want to get to know him better.

And because of all this commotion and adrenaline we failed to notice that Mikey was missing until it was to late. She was gone, the only sign of her was drag marks and her orange mask, that must have come undone during the fight .

* * *

Mikey's point of view.

* * *

I tried to compose my face, so that Donny and April would continue the story. My nails were already digging into my palms with the stress of the story. Just hearing about Donny being hurt was horrible. I wanted to punch someone in the face.

"What happened next" I begged, desperate to know. My arrive had been only minute before. I was still exhausted and cold but was now wearing some of April's clothes. They didn't fight right. The cloth around my chest feel almost unbearable tight and April's blue jeans chaffed between the legs. No wonder humans are so mean all the time. If I had to wear uncomfortable clothes like this all the time, I'd be rude too.

"After that we-" I couldn't quite manage to suppress a loud yawn and from the look on Donny's face, I fooled nobody.

"Donatello, why don't we let Michelangela sleep. She looks exhausted. You can pick up your story after she has rested" Even though i was dying to know what happened next, i couldn't bring myself to object. I wanted sleep badly.

"Yes, Sensei" We both said at once.

Donny stood up and headed toward the bedroom, I tried to stand up too but my legs wouldn't move.

"Is there something wrong, my daughter"

"I think I need some help " Sensei moved stood up from the couch next to mine and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me upward.

The second I was on my feet a wave of dizziness washed over me and I nearly collapsed back onto the couch. Only Sensei hand kept me up

"Mikey are you okay " Asked a voice to my left but I could manage an answer.

I had just enough time to glanced back up at Sensei before everything when dark. The last this that I was aware of was strong arms picking me up and carrying me some place and a soothing reassuring voice saying " Sleep Mikey, It's okay. I won't leave your side"

* * *

I woke up in Donny's lab. When every someone is hurt Donny always patches them up in here, All of us have been in here at least once, even Master Splinter. I've been in here at least five time over my life time, maybe more. The worst injury I had was a broken arm, Raph accidently broke it when we were fighting. He refused to leave my side until I was fully healed.

This time instead of Raph at my side, it was Leo. He was asleep too. The tip of his head was lying on my stomach . I smiled and reach over to touch his arm. Then I moved to his cheek. I'm so happy he's hear. That Raph an Donny and April are okay, happy that I survived. And in a deep hidden part of my mind, a part I'm not proud of, I was happy that they missed me. That they would cry over me when I was gone.

I had never been sure if anyone would miss the screw up, the goofball, the weakest link, the baby of the family. I didn't like the pain I saw but the fact that they cared enough to miss me, it made me feel good. I know I should be ashamed of my self but I can't. I just Can't.

"Mikey" I glanced at Leo, unsure if I should speak back. Leo said it so clearly that for a second I thought he was awake but no he's most definitely still asleep. I stroked Leo's head gently.

"I'm here, bro. I'm okay" I promised him "And I'm never going to scare you like that again"

" I love you" Leo mumbled into my stomach. Too bad, I didn't hear this part but I was already gone.

* * *

I was back in the Krang's gas machine. I pounded on the glass as hard as I could but it didn't do any good. I wanted to scream but it seemed like a waste of air. I had been in here for who knows how long and my only thought had been how to live to the next second. The pain was terrifying. The feeling of being broken and burned was all I knew.

Every movement caused pain, caused unimaginable suffering. I just wanted it to ended to have it finally stop. That's when the screaming started but the sound didn't come from my mouth and it chilled me to the bones.

Casey. It was Casey screaming, probably being put through the same torture as me. I slammed my whole body against the glass wall, hoping beyond hope that it would break, but of course it didn't

Then new voices joined his.

April, the high pitch and piercing scream could only come from her.

Raph, loud and punctured with swear words .

Donny, shrill and painful .

Leo, still fighting back, yelling for the Krang to release us but the pain was evident in his words.

And I found that I did have enough air to scream.

* * *

Raph point of view ( I tend to shy away from writing about people who are very out going but you can tell me how accurate this is)

* * *

I was jolted out of a peaceful sleep by terrified screaming. I rolled over in bed and fell off the side on to the floor. I fell straight onto one of my action figures and am pretty sure his arm broke off but I barely pay attention to that as I raced out of my room.

"What's going on " I shouted, looking around for someone to fight "Are we under attack"

That's when I noticed that the screaming was coming from Donny's lab " Donny" I shouted.

I broke into Donny's lab to see Donny and Leo holding down a struggling, still asleep Mikey. I rushed over to help.

"Is she okay, What happened" No, we already lost her once. It's not gonna happen again.

"She's having some kind of nightmare. We need to wake her up"

"Oh, I'll wake her up" with that I rushed forwards and slapped Mikey across the face.

Immediately, she stopped screaming.

Slowly she opened her eye's, in a carful way, like she was scared to see what was around her.

"Donny, Leo. Let go of her"

"Oh, yeah right" They loosened there hold on her but remained nearby, just incase.

The second they let her go, Mikey bolted upward and wrapped her arm's around Leo. I could hear her quiet sobbing for a second before she started talking.

"I was so scared, I thought. . . I though we were going to die. I heard you screaming and - " Then the sobs took over and we couldn't understand a word she was saying or maybe she wasn't saying anything. I was to hard to really tell.

Leo and Donny rubbed her back soothingly while she sobbed. I just stood there, wanting to comfort my sister but not knowing how too. After what felt like a long time, Leo asked "Do you want to talk about it"

She looked at him then at Me then finally at Donny. Then she buried her head into Leo's plastron. I thought that mean that she didn't want to talk but a few second later she started.

"I was back at the Krang base, and I-I was back in their torture machine b-but " She gulp and hiccupped causing her to pause her story " I wasn't alone in the base, this time. You and Raph and Donny and Casey and April were they there too, . . . . I could hear your screaming (hiccup) They wear torturing you guys too" Her grip on Leo arm tightened to the point where it was probably painful for both of them but Leo didn't seem to mind. He just kept rubbing her back and talking to her

" It was just a dream, Your safe. It wasn't real " Those were the same exact words that Sensei said to us when we was little and had a nightmare.

Back then instead or going to Sensei, Mikey would come sleep in my bed or Leo or Donny's when she was scared but she would never tell us about her bad dreams or about why she came to us instead of Sensei. When I asked her about it later she said it was because Sensei snored or something. She would always make a joke about her dreams like they were nothing, like they didn't matter.

But I hated to see her so scared. She's my baby sister and I love her ( though I'd never tell her that) and to see her as scared as she is now. It made me want to punch somebody's face in. I swear the Krang aren't going to get away with this.

Then the lab do swings open and Sensei comes in holding a medium size cake quickly followed by Casey with Coffee and April with what look like bread.( We saw it on Tv)

"Where did you get the cake " I asked

"(Hiccup) I made it, " I turned back to look at Mikey, ho had picked her head up off of Leo's shoulder "It was for our mutation day, It was supposed to be (Hiccup) a treat to celebrate"

"That's what you meant by special. You meant the cake." Donny asked, looking relived. She nodded then laid her head back down on Leo shoulder.

Sensei walked in and laid the cake on Mikey's bed "Are you alright my child" She nods and smiles at him. Sensei grabs a butter knife to cut the cake with when "Uhmm, Sensei do you mind if I cut the cake" She suddenly looked hopeful and more like herself since she got here.

"Of course, my child" and he hands her the butter knife.

She then proceeded to cut the cake into 9 different pieces all roughly the same size.

"Why nine, my child" Sensei asked

"One for everyone " she said it as if it should be obvious.

"Whatever the reason, I call the biggest piece"

"No way," Mikey cried "I made it so I get first pick "

"Nah uh, I called it" I insisted

"But Raphie -" Mikey whined

"Don't you 'but Raphie' Me, I called first piece - "

"Uh guy's you do know that Donny and April already took there pieces, right" said Casey sounding amused

We all glanced down at the cake to find two piece missing. Then I look at Donny and April who are both happily munching on there piece of the cake.

"Doooooooonnnny " Mikey cried looking at her defiled piece of cake "You should have asked "

Donny just shrugged " Hey, you offered"

"Oh well, "Said Leo Reaching over Mikey ( who was still clinging to him with one hand) and grabbed a slices. He took a bite out of it and said thickly "Fanks, "

Mikey sighed when she saw the state her cake was in, then she held it out to me "Pick " was all she said.

I choice the second biggest piece left and I didn't bother grabbing a plate. Instead I just ate it with my finger like Leo did. That left 5 pieces behind.

Now she held it out to Sensei and Casey "Which one do you want"

Sensei grabbed the smallest piece while Casey grabbed just a random one.

That left 3 pieces behind. Mikey grabbed the middle piece and then hopped up, off her hospital like bed pulling Leo with her. She tried to take a step and almost collapsed again but Leo kept her up right. The left over cake nearly went splat on the ground but Donny managed to catch it

"Where do you think your going "Donny asked " You need to star in bed, rest recover, another word that starts with an r "

Mikey's face morphed into a Pout " I was just trying to give Cerberus and Mr. O'Neal There slices"

I sighed and Picked up the cake from Donny "You idiot, if you had only asked I would have done it for you" I headed out of the Lab and towards the living room. The last thing i heard before i left was "Fank, Raphie your the best" I glanced back to see her with pieces off cake all over her face and a smile so big it must hurt. I held up my hand in a eave of dismissal.

"Nah, it was no big deal"

* * *

I need 5 reviews to continue.

I love you all and i hope that you like this chapter.


	7. Outing, and I ambush

Mikey point of view

Sorry, still not the end of the mutation story. I find I'm having trouble getting the story to sound like I want it to so it will take a little more time.

Ps Mikey has red hair and blue eyes. Forgot to put that in the last chapter, sorry.

This story is going to follow the series but I can't do every episode, If you have suggestions on which episode you want me to do, please review and tell me. Otherwise I'm going to do my favorite episodes and the one's that fit best into the story.

And if this chapter seems a little doom and gloom, keep in mind that Mikey is at a very low point in her life right now.

* * *

It had been two day's since I got back and my brothers have barely left my side. I love them for it but it's really annoying. I haven't had any time to myself since I got back. When they haven't been smothering me I've been with sensei, trying to get used to my new body through training. I was frustrated with that as well. I could walk on my on now but using my Nunchucks was out of the questions.

And to make matters worse, Sensei said that we had to start with the basics again. The basics . . . THE BASIC'S. I have trained for most of my life to become a ninja and now all of the work has been thrown away. All those hours of training and fighting, gone.

And that's how I got to where I am now. Sitting on the coach playing video games while my bro's train. Sensei said that I can't train with my brothers any more. That if I did I would get seriously hurt. Since their so far ahead, and I'm back at the beginning. I sighed and paused my game.

'I can't believe this, I'm useless now. I won't be able to go on missions or even above ground for a long time. Now I'll never catch up with my brothers or be as good as them. I probably wouldn't have been able too anyway ' that thought made me want to cry.

"Hey why the long face, giggles"

I smiled up a Casey "Giggles . . ? Really"

"Yes " He declared proudly " That's your new nickname "

I just shook my head and patted the seat beside me indicating for him to sit down next to me "So Giggles . . ? Is that the best you could do " I handed him the other controller and started a new game. It was a fighting game where both player play as one team and fought against the evil doers for control of the world.

"It was either that or Cherry. "

"Cherry" I laughed. The game started and we took off, Knocking down bad guy's left and right. "Where did you come up with that"

"It was April's idea, said you look just like one"

I shook my head and shrugged "I don't understand Girls and how they think "

Casey looked at me funny "But aren't you a girl, too"

"Yeah but It's different, It's . . ." I trailed off unsure how to explain this, then started back up again going at a different approach "Before you and April, I had never know anybody other that my family. Only Sensei had, and that was a long time ago " I explained.

Casey nodded, and looked thoughtful and a little sad " That must have been a pretty lonely life"

I shrugged and started at the floor deep in thought" And through out all that time, I never meet another girl. I had no role model or guide to help me. I basically grow up a without any knowledge of how females are supposed to act. I think and act like my brothers because I had no idea how else I was supposed to ." Thinking this surprised me, even though I know it was true. I just realized how isolated my life had been.

Casey looked shocked " No Mom or sister. There had to be someone "

"Nope, Just me, Sensei and my bro's " I shifted uncomfortably " I never knew my mom or met her. . . Sooooo, what are mom's like" I asked quickly, like I had just asked a stupid or bad question. I had seen Mom's on TV but I never had the chance to meet one. It something I always wanted to do.

Casey stared at the ceiling in thought for a few seconds before shaking his head and looked at me "I'm sorry, but I can't answer that "

I nodded trying to hid my sadness "Sorry, I asked. It's just something I always wanted to know "

Casey turned back to the video game that I had forgotten was on, we both obviously, died and the world was now ruled by the evil doers. "It not that I don't want to answer you, it's just that I can't answer that"

"Can't " I asked in a puzzled tone.

"I-I never know my mom either. She abandoned my family just after my sister was born. I was 5 so I only have a vague memory of her" I immediately feel horrible for bringing up such a painful topic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have talked about -" .

" Nah, Don't worry about that. You didn't upset me if that's what your worried about" Casey through his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into a one armed hug "Lots of people have mom's, and if I got upset every time someone brings one up, I'd never have any fun"

A loud cough cause us both to jump and spin around at the same time. April looked like a kid on Christmas day, so happy and excited about something. "Guy's guess what, "

"What " Casey asked

"I just got out of my firs training session with Master Splinter. " She put her hands on her hips " Your looking at his newest student. He said that I'm learning fast than anyone he ever taught before and that soon I'll be able to get a weapon, Isn't that great. "

"Yeah" I said bitterly. I was happy for April but I was also unhappy for myself. 'Now I have to fight for Sensei's attention, just like always. What will happen when Sensei decides that April's better than me. Will he want her to be his daughter instead of me. . . .Am I being replaced. ' Panic threatened to overwhelm me and I could barely control my breathing.

"Hey, are you okay" I hear April's voice from far away but It was Casey slapping me on the back that yanked me back to reality.

"Ahh, leave her alone. She has a lot on her mind. " I silently thanked Casey for that. I really didn't want to talk. The three of us lapsed into silent for a few minutes before April spoke again.

"Yeah, I heard what you guy's where talking about when I first came in. If you want, I could tell you about my mom"

My head snapped up. "You can, you would. "

"Well, sure" She smiled at me.

"But Red, I thought your mother disappeared years ago " My stomach and hopes plummeted .

"Yeah, but I still remember her, And even though she left, I know she loved me. I could feel it"

I shook my head " If this is painful for you , then there's no way I could ask you -"

"No, it's okay. I swear"

"I think you should let her speak, Giggles. I mean where else are you going to get this information from. " I nodded, he was right. But I was still conflicted, part of me wanted to do it more than anything in the world, another part didn't want to cause April anymore pain then she's already been through. and some deep part of me wanted nothing from April, already jealous of her. Jealous that she's better than me and that she would make a better Ninja than me.

But before I could speak, April stated talking.

" My mother was always there for me, I couldn't remember a time she didn't help me out, weather it was a school project or a scrapped knee. She would be what people call a helicopter parent but I loved her for that, you know, because she was always behind everything I did. Always supported me and whatever I liked to do."

"What else, what was she, I mean -" I asked eagerly. I had so many question but not enough time to say them all. My words came out jumbled because of that rush.

"A teacher, a seeker, a both arms out Reacher, but a friend and companion over all." I hung on to every word she said like it was gospel, and was surprised when she suddenly started laughing " I remember one time, she said my love and my laughter was all she'd ever need" A mistily look came over her

" I missed her everyday when she left, and It was then that I realized how much I took her for granted, I took everything about her for granted. All the thing she normally did, all the little thing, like notes in my lunch and yelling at me to do my homework and " Her voice was breaking after every few word. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough April. Thank you "

She smiled " Your welcome" She stood up and started towards Donny's lab " I'm going to go talk to Donny bout something, be right back"

"Don't hurry, Take you time" said Casey causally, eyeing her as she walked away. Then he turn to me and winked cheekily "10 bucks, they start dating with in a week" I stared at him in shock before smiling and laughing. He was trying to make me feel better and I really appreciated it

"Nah, not possibly. No way Donny's that smooth. He'd never make a move on her, he's to shy. It might take years for them to get together"

"Then I owe you 10 dollars"

I snorted at him "Where am I going to spend that money, You should just spend it on something for me"

"Well, there's a Candy shop near my house. I could get you something"

"What's Candy like " I asked

"You don't know what Candy . . . " He gasped in horror, grabbing me by the arm "That. . that's horrible. Please tell me you know what Chocolate taste like, at least "

I shook my head "Nope, what is it like" ( The Cake was Vanilla )

Casey looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "You . . .I . . .but . . . Insane" Then he pulled me to my feet "If so then were going on I field trip"

"Field trip to where"

"The surface, of course" and with that he lead me out of he lair and into the sewers.

* * *

The surface was so different in the morning than at night. It was so bright and colorful with so many changing colors and sounds that I needed 3 more sets of eye's and ears to take it all in.

"Wow, I mean- Wow"

"Cool, right "

I stared at kids who passed by on a machine that had two wheels. He had just come out of a restaurant type place that let out a delicious smell " What is that" I asked, pointing at the Kid as he drove away

"A bicycle. He's a Pizza delivery man"

"Pizza " I questioned "Is that a food like Candy, is it sweet. "

He stared at me in shock then shook his head like he's got water in his ear "Sorry, I keep forgetting that this is all new to you but I thought you watched Tv "

"I do but only Cartoon, Sensei blocked any other Cannels. Said they were bad for children. I'd seen a bicycle before on a cartoon but it looked different. All cartoony with flowers and stickers on it."

"So how come you don't know what Candy is"

"I know what it is, I mean I heard of it but I've never seen it or eaten it, same with pizza, never anything more than Cartoons. Is Pizza really a red and yellow triangles with a lot of different toppings "

"Yep, come on. I'll get a slice and we can share it "

"Okay" I said, curiosity getting the best of me.

We walked to the Pizza shop place and entered. It was empty except for a Tall, muscular man with dark brown beard. He seemed to radiate toughness and locked on to me within nanoseconds. When Casey when to go order the pizza, he walked over to me and winked slyly.

"Hey, sweetheart, What's a 10 like you doing with a 4 like him " he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"What's it to you" I snapped, disliking the way he talked about my friend.

"It means a lot to me, and if you find you want someone more exciting and better looking" He put his hand on my cheek" You won't find anyone better than me."

I looked around and pointed to an elderly old man ( I saw him through the window) from across the street who was going bald and missing a good portion of his teeth "I just did"

A flash of anger passed over his face for a second before he composed himself "you don't know who your messing with, I own a range of Dojo's, I am a karate master, I- "

"Well, I don't care. Just get out of our way" I tried to pushed past him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall "For such a cute girl, you sure don't know your place. Girl are just supposed to stand there and look pretty. Don't push me because you'll regret it"

I raised my free arm and socked him in the face. He dropped like a stone. "SO much for mister cool"

"What are you doing" I looked up to see Casey standing there with a slice of pizza and a bottle filled with some sort of bubbly liquid.

"He was threatening me. " I replied simply, not regretting what I did in the slightest

Casey looked around "Well then, lets get out of here before he wakes up or else were going to be in big trouble"

"Why"

He pulled me out on to the streets and we took off a random direction " Because that man you just knocked out was Chris Bradford. He's the best Fighter in the city and extremely dangerous"

We were a block down when we heard it "You better run as fast as you can because when I find you, you will regret ever making fun of Chris Bradford." He had bellowed it down the street for everyone to hear.

The Ninja in me wanted to turn back and knock some sense into that idiot but that would put Casey in danger to and I'm not sure I could protect us both in my weakened condition.

'I hate this new, carful me. I should be kicking that guys butt not running with my tail between my legs. I just feel so useless '

We ran for a few more blocks before darting into a back alley to catch our breaths.

"(Huff) Do you think (huff) we lost him (huff) "

"I don't know but we lost our soda " said Casey who sounded a lot better than I did.

"Soda . . . ?"

"Of come on, You've never tasted soda either. "

"Nope, just water and Somethings if were lucky Sensei will bring us Lemonade powder to mix into the water"

"Lemonade and water. That's like living on Tofu and soy bean for drinks. No coffee. No hot chocolate, No Soda, No tea "

"Nope" I repeated

"If I had enough money, I'd take you to a small little café I know, order all the drinks on the menu and just let you go crazy"

"I'd rather go to the candy shop and -"

"Right, one injustice at a time. First Chocolate then Soda. This way to the Candy shop. " We jogged the rest of the way to a small but quaint sweet shop. The Sweets lined the walls in little boxes With either scoops or tongs in them.

"Okay, so what do you want first. "

I racked my brain, trying to pull out my already limited knowledge of Candy "How about Gum"

He nodded "A awesome place to start. So which one do you want" he pointed to several different boxes.

"There are different types of Gum" I replied.

"Yep, there are round balls about this sizes " He held up a quarter " Some square gum, some with sweet or sour flavors, there are many, many different types"

I approached the first box I could reach, inside there were small round balls the sizes of marbles " I'll takes some of these "

"Okay, Giggles. "He grabbed a bag of clear material and filled it about 1/4 of the way up with gum"

"What else."

"lollipops " I answered.

"Alright." He grabbed 4 different one's and drops them into the bag " Strawberry, cherry, watermelons, green apple." Then he started looking around, and suddenly his eyes lighted up and he pulled me towards another candy stand. "M&M's. Perfect."

"What is it"

"Chocolate."

"I thought chocolate came in bars and rows"

"It does but this is a different form chocolate comes in"

"Like the gum" I peered into the box

"Something like that. hmm, what else "

"Uh, how much is this going to cost"

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Think of it as paying you back for saving my butt a few days ago. "

I smiled "It's your life. Shouldn't that be worth more than a few pieces of candy"

Casey looked shocked "Of course, your right. This is just the beginning. I can't expect you to take some candy in exchange for my life. Anything you want, I'll do it. "

I thought about what I wanted and could only come up with one thing "Can you promise more days like this. Exploring, seeing new things, laughing till our sides hurt. That's what I want"

He smiled and draped his arm over my shoulder "Consider it done ."

"Thanks"

"No problem, now what else, You can get one more thing."

I glanced at the remaining boxes until I came to a box holding what looks like worms and bears " How about Whatever these are "

"There called Gummy worms and gummy bears" He grabbed tongs and filled the bag until it was full.

"Are they different version of the same candy too"

"Yep, each bear have a have a different flavor but the worms are a mixer of the flavor."

"Wow, do they taste good"

"Most of the flavors do but everyone has there own preference. I like red the best." He headed to the cashier and paid. I stood there staring at the variety of candy. I wonder if I should have gotten something for my bro's. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my T-phone. Maybe I should Call them and ask if they want anything. when I opened it I noticed that I had 16 unread messages.

Uh oh, what happened.

the latest one said

 _15 Minutes ago. Tuesday. 8/10_

 _Mikey where are you._

 _Please, were all freaking out_

 _Leo_

Yeah I probably should have left a note or something for my bro's. I typed back

 _With Casey. I'm okay._ _Don't worry._

 _Out on a adventure, above ground_

I got a response in just three seconds flat.

 _Come home, now. Your outing with Casey is over_

 _Now. This is not up for discussion._

"What's wrong" Casey asked, approaching me with the candy in hand.

I Switched my phone off and stuffed it back into my pocket. I don't want to go back just yet. "Nothing important, just letting my bro's know where I am" I lied smoothly, not wanting to drag Casey into my mess but also not willing to go home.

"Good call, Giggles. Wouldn't want them freaking out on me " Yeah, wouldn't want that. But there's no reason for him to be mad at me when this is over. Leo and Raph will be mad enough for everyone.

"So where to next"

"I think we should just get back to the lair( is that what's it's called, I forget. I might be confusing it with another cartoon.) There's really no where else to go"

"What about where you live. You said it was near here right."

Casey frozen. I stared. 'Did I say something wrong. '

I gently shook his arm "what's the matter, Bra. Is something wrong"

"No . . . It's just that . . . . Leo said it wasn't a good idea to . . . So I didn't . .- " He glanced down the street then back at me as if he was scared I'd suddenly disappeared. or scared that I'd see him glance that way.

"Just spit it out Casey. I don't understand you when you talk like that "

He sighed and held up the long forgotten slice of pizza and my Candy" Can we sit. eat and talk. The pizza's getting cold"

I nodded and gestured toward an park bench " Lets talk"

We sat down. Casey didn't speak, I didn't speak. We stayed like that for a while. I had a feeling that I upset Casey with my question. But I don't know how. Did he really not want to show me where he lived. If he didn't want to all he had to say was no.

"My family doesn't know" He said at last.

"Doesn't know what"

"Where I am. They think I was kidnapped along with April and her dad. Leo said that if I tell them anything, even where I am or that I'm all right, The Krang might try to hurt them to get to me. That it would be better to stay away, to not tell them anything. Safer for them, anyway."

Casey sighed and ran his hand through his hair " I can't bring my sister into this world, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. This will crush her. But -"

"You should go see your family, now"

Casey looked at me like I lost my mind " Have you lost your mind. My family doesn't need this. They will be fine without me. "

My voice turned to a quiet, but dangerous tone " I used to think like that to . . . . . Were you there when my family got the news that I was gone. . . . . Did you see the pain etched on there faces because I sure as heck did. " I looked straight into his eye's " You saw that, right " he nodded numbly " So why would you let your them go through that. Your sister and Dad are in hell right now, are you just going to ignore that"

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but I didn't give him a chance " Sensei lose his wife and daughter, your dad lost your mom and now you. 10 to 1 that he feels just like Sensei did. Destroyed. No matter what I wouldn't let anyone in my family feel like that because if I do that means I failed them. "

"I-I-I . . ." I could see pain and uncertainty carved into his body. From his tense muscles to his clenched hands, he was basically at war with him self. I felt bad about putting Casey in this position but I couldn't let anyone suffer like THAT if I could stop it. No one should have to go through THAT.

Casey nodded " I need to see them, as soon as possible"

"Then lead the way."

He gestured down the street and we set off. We walked in silence. It wasn't awkward. We both had thing on our mind. It was nice just to have someone around. Comforting.

He turned down an alley that lets out into another street "A short cut "

We wee only halfway through when it happened. At least 20 Krang fell from the fair escape, came up through the man hole cover, jumped from the roof, in trash cans, basically anywhere they could hid, they did.

"The one known as Krang would like to tell the one known as Krang that he smells like what is know and a trash can"

An old riddle Sensei, once said came back to me

" I am flora, not fauna, I am foliage, not trees, I am shrubbery, not grass, What am I" I whispered under my breath.

"ambush" Casey answered, somehow hearing what I said. (Get it ambush, I am bush. Yes, I got that from young justice, don't be no haters please.)

"Yep"

"Let's go "

And that's when all hell broke loose.


	8. Hurt and family

Hey did you know that some Campsites have Wi-Fi, so i can update after all. Camping, ugh. I hate bugs and limited water and pollen (allergy. i can barely breath). I can now update, sooner than i thought. So i worked over time to get you a new chapter. Hope you like it. I had nothing else to do but swim or hike in freezing cold weather.

See you all soon.

Look here before you start. This is going to be a bad, kind of gory chapter. Not to bad but i figured that i should warn you.

I don't own Teenage mutant Ninja turtles.

Sorry, still no end to the mutation story. Will be up later. I promise. Maybe.

* * *

A half hour after the fight

* * *

I was a pretty one sided battle. They had blasters and weapons. We had Pizza and our bare hands. They were well trained and ready for a fight, we were weakened and surprised.

My new body was so hard to maneuver that i ended up being more of a hindrance than a help. Casey had to protect me most of the time. We were lucky to escape with our lives.

And to make matters worse, we didn't escape completely unharmed either. I had more cuts and bruises on my body that i had skin and yet i still had no room to talk, since it was Casey who was hurt the most. One of the Krang had Raph's Weapon's. It must have been left behind from our last visit there. The Krang threw it at Casey, embedding it into his shoulder. It was pretty bad.

That's how we got to where we were now. Hiding behind a dumpster, with me holding a torn piece of cloth to Casey's shoulder. I had to duck closer to the brick wall when a squad of Krang ran by but luckily they didn't spot us.

I pulled out My T-Phone and dialed Leo "Come on, come on, pick up" I pushed down on Casey's shoulders as hard as i could without hurting him. My call went to voice mail. I tried Donny. No answer either. Raph, nope. I'm on my own.

'Why aren't they answering me? Are they mad at me for sneaking out, is that it. Can't they punish me later'

One last hope. I called April.

"Come on" I looked down at Casey and was scared to see him Ghostly white "Please pick up" I begged.

"Hello, April here"

"April," i sobbed

"Mikey, what's wrong"

I wiped my eyes with my sleeves. This is no time to lose your head. "April, listen closely. I don't know how much time we have. Can you look up if there a safe place for us to lay low? We're on street 1093, in an alley way. It leads to a dead end. "(Not a real place) there was a short pause before i heard shuffling.

"Okay, as I'm checking, tell me what happened." I could hear typing on a key board

"The Krang attacked us, Casey's hurt. I need get him somewhere where i can dress his wound and rest for a while."

"Why not the sewers."

"Because i can't risk Casey getting sick or his wound getting infected by dirty sewer water. Besides, I've never been to this side of the sewer and the last thing we need is to get lost with Krang on our tail"

"Okay theirs an abandoned factory closes by, just a block away."

I looked at Casey and silently cursed. That may be too far away. "Okay thanks April. I'll call you back later okay. Try to get in touch with my brothers and see if they can help. Thanks again"

"Mikey, wait" I ended the call and dropped my phone on the ground before crushing it with my heel. Can't risk it going off while were hiding. Plus the Krang could track me as long as i have it.

I swung Casey's arm over my shoulder and pulled him to his feet. We have to move. I wished we could move by rooftop but we're stuck on the ground, where we're exposed. I headed toward the entry of the alley. I looked both way's before darting out as fast as i could. I can't go into the street. The sun had just started setting but it was still to light out. I have to go through the back alleys. There were some apartment building here but it was otherwise empty.

That's when i hear it. "Has Krang Checked this place know as a street for those known as the turtles and their human friends"

"I thought the one name Krang was supposed to check down the place known as the street." (Sucky Krang imitation, i know. Sorry)

I ran like a headless chicken, not even caring where i was going. Actually i did. I was not going back into that torture chamber. Panic gripped me as i struggled to move fast carrying Casey.

"M . .i. .key"

I ducked into someone door way and set Casey down on the steps to check on him. That's also when i noticed the blood trail that was trailing behind us like bread crumbs "I'm here, Casey. It's going to be okay." We need to get somewhere safe within the next half hour or Casey won't make it.

"M . . . key. H-ho . . me"

"What, I don-" I pushed myself into the wall. Krang were at the mouth of the alley way. I looked back the way we came in and saw that there was at least 4 Krang waiting for us,

"M . ."

I put my hand over his mouth "Shh, you need to be quiet, now Casey, " i whispered urgently.

Casey reached up and knocked on the door that we were hiding at.

"What are you doing" i hissed.

"H . . .o-o-me"

"Home?" I looked at the building in front of me. This is where Casey lives. I knocked on the door again. Please let them be home, we need help like right now.

"Hello, who's there?"

"Please help us, we're in trouble."

"Daddy, told me to never let strangers into the house"

" Your brother is here and he needs he-""

"Casey, he's with you"

"Yes, but he's hurt -"

The door swung open and there stood a 9 year old girl, she had pig tails and blond hair. I wrapped my arm around Casey and tackle her down before slamming the door behind us and locking the door.

i was on top of her and put my hand over her mouth. She looked at me with fear. I put my finger over my mouth in the universal sign for Shh. She nodded and i got off of her and went over the window "There are bad men out there so we need to be quiet" i whispered so softly that it was closer to a hiss.

I looked back to find that Casey's sister was gone. "Where did she go" i picked up Casey and headed deeper into the apartment.

I had only got into the living room before the light flipped on and a baseball bat came swing at my head. I ducked under it and looked up to see a huge man that looked remarkable like Casey, standing there winding up for another attack "Get out"

"Wait hear me out"

"Now"

"Daddy wait"

"Maia, stay out of this" (Don't actually know her name)

"Daddy, she has Casey" At those words his whole body went rigid.

"Please listen to me, your son, Casey, he's hurt, i-"

I was knocked over by the older man, and he ripped Casey out of my hand. I jumped up ready to fight for my friend but, he wasn't in any danger, the man was actually cradling Casey in his arm. "My baby boy. You're okay now, your home now, whatever those kidnappers did to you we'll fix it, I promise." He stroked Casey's hair "It's going to be okay"

"Daddy, we need to call 911. He's lost a lot of blood"

"Right" he began ripping pieces of his clothes off and changing the make shift bandages that i had around Casey's injury.

I hear his daughter in the other room talking to the operator through the phone. "Yes, he's hurt badly and he's lost a lot of blood" i stooped down beside Casey's Dad and started helping him rip up clothes.

"Casey's going to be okay, right"

His Dad looked at me from the corner of his eyes before going back his tasks "Yes he will be. I just know it. "

"We were chased by the, uh, Kidnappers here. Their outside right now"

Casey's dad picked up his baseball bat and stared coldly at the door as it too had hurt his son. "Just let them try and take my son again, they won't even leave here alive"

He sounded like my bro's did whenever they talk about getting back at the Krang. Like they couldn't wait for that moment, when they get to punish the people that hurt their families. I like Casey's dad. He's Awesome.

"They're too strong, both in number and in weapons. Do you really want to risk a fire fight with your daughter in the other room" i asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

He glared at me then finished tying up Casey's shoulder. Maia calls from the other room "The ambulance will be here in 5"

"That was fast"

"Were under police protection, so they had an ambulance on standby"

I raised my eyebrow at that. "When Casey went missing another family disappeared around the same time, the police were afraid that the kidnappers would come for us next."

"Oh" The O'Neal's, of course.

"They also said not to move him" said Maia who re-enter the living room.

"Any more than i already have" i sighed.

"Who are you anyway" Maia inquired

"Uh . . . I'm, uh, Mikey"

"Okay, you know who you are, now here's a hard question. . . Why are you here and with Casey?" Maia asked.

"That's not one, that's two questions"

"Just answer them."

I was saved from speaking by a flashing light and a loud siren "The ambulance is here" Maia cried.

The paramedic's transferred Casey to a gurney and rushed him into the Car. I followed them out. They loaded Casey's Family into the ambulance but just as i was going to get on. Two Krang jumped me. They looked like a regular human man just like the first time i saw them.

I gasped and let out a surprised yelp. Everyone turned around to look at me. Casey's Dad come charging at us.

"Let the girl go"

"The one known as Krang will not do what the one know as you want's the one known as Krang to do"

"Huh" Maia said "Was that English."

"Don't care, you kidnappers aren't taking anyone else" he swung the bat and One of the Krang caught it and ripped it out of his hand before punching him. He stumbled backward and fell against the ambulance.

I was picked up and carried like a sack of potatoes. Again.

I heard the paramedic's the shout and Maia's scream as i was kidnapped. Again. I hate being a damsel in distress. It doesn't suit me.

I pounded against the Krang with my fist. I need to get away. He bolted down another street.

I turned my body and grabbed the fire escape. I held on for all i was worth. I was yanked out of the Krang's grasp as well as my arm out of its socket.

I gasped in pain. I crashed against the hard ground, getting cut by glass and rocks that littered the floor. I curled into a ball and tried not to cry. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and another around my ankle.

I lashed out, jerking out of their hold and standing up. I grabbed their blasters away from them and shot them both once. They collapsed and their squishy brain- gut things fell out and scurried away. Not so tough, now are they.

I felt bile rise up in my throat at the sight of the pink alien's. I turned around and i threw up everything in my stomach. Dry heaves racked my body, so strongly that it was physically painful. I laid there in the gutter cry and silently screaming till it was completely dark. My entire body felt like it was on fire. My muscle's still burned and my cuts screamed like someone had poured lemon juice on them.

I finally managed to stand up after hours of lying on the ground. Only one thought formed in my mind.

Home. I want to go home.

I pushed myself forward using the brick walls. Everything in my body begged me to just lie down and go to sleep. I don't even know why I'm bothering to resist. The need to sleep was overpowering. I was going to drop, sooner rather than later.

And that's when i heard it.

"Mikey"

"Mikey"

"Answer us, sis"

"This is where April said Mikey was heading too"

"Which means that either Mikey and Casey got here than had to leave or -"

"They never made it here in the first place."

"Damn it, i hate feeling so useless. It feels wrong. "

"Raph, calm down. We'll find them. "

"Yeah, in a Krang facility being experimented on like a freaks"

The sounds may have been words but they made no sense to me. Like another language. I only knew that i needed to keep going. To keep moving. i mean, I knew that the sound I heard were words but they didn't quite reach my brain. I didn't understand them. Just tones and feelings. They were upset, mad and frustrated. I wonder why.

Maybe they just need a nap. I know I do.

As if brought on by that thought my knee buckled and i crashed to the ground, tipping over a few empty trash cans and generally making a lot of noise.

That's when the darkness finally won.

This day sure changed for the worst.


	9. Punishment and Running away

I'm back.

I don't own Teen age mutant Ninja Turtles

I transported the half-finished Mutations story over to word when I reached the limit on my documents on and I deleted the one here but I forgot to save it one word and I lost all my work.

I was crushed. I know this sounds like a really lame excuse but I need a lot more time before the mutation story comes to light.

Sorry. I might change my original plan and have a Krang soldier tell her about what happened and how she end up like that If and When they catch her again.

This is going to be a bad chapter for Mikey, sorry

Look here

Look here

Look here

Look here

Look here

Mikey's brothers are going to be very, very, very mean in this chapter so please no comments like "oh, there not like this or they would never say something that mean to their sister" I know it's just for the sake of the story. The story must go on as people say.

Look above

Look above

Look above

Look above

Look above

* * *

Mikey's point of view

* * *

The first thing I noticed wasn't the pain or the fact that I was mummified with covers, what noticed first was the angry voices that surrounded me. Then I remembered what happened. My Bro's must have found me after I pasted out and brought me home. Then the words actually reached my brain.

"How could she be so stupid?"

"When she wakes up, I'm going to kill her"

"You will do no such thing, my son. I will deal with you sister and her reckless ways"

"But Sensei -"

"Butts are for sitting"

"Sensei, I respect you judgment normally but this time I must say that -"

"My sons, your sister will be punished and proper steps will be taken to make sure she stay's safe" Proper steps. What does that mean? I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in Donny's room and I was also surrounded by my family.

"What's going on "I asked and the room went silent for a second before Leo's face appeared above me? He did not look happy to see me.

"Leo, what's going on?"

He didn't answer and instead disappeared from my field of view. "Get up"

I blinked "What"

"I said get up" Leo said harshly

"Okay, okay" I struggled to get up, my muscles very, very sore. I expected someone to help me but no one did. When I was up right, I was able to see just how upset they were. If I was expecting Hugs and Comfort after all I've been through, I was sadly disappointed.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THIKING" Raph thundered

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID" Donny howled

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? DID YOU EVER THINK THAT WE MIGHT WORRY ABOUT YOU, WELL DID YOU" Leo roared, angrier than I've ever seen him before.

"I-I-I W-wasn't t-thinking -"

"WELL THAT'S OBVIOUS " Leo yelled furious.

"L-Leo, p-please, I-I didn't m-mean-"

"YOU NEVER MEAN TO DO IT." Raph cried "AND YET IT ALWAYS HAPPENS"

"But- I-I -"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID, YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELES. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT IF YOU HADN'T CHARGED INTO THAT BATTLE WITH THE KRANG, YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH OUT ANY OF THIS HAPPENING? "

I shrank away from their rage but they weren't finished yet.

"THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO COME SAVE YOU OR HAVE HAD TO RISK OUR LIVES FOR SOME EQUALLY STUPID HUMANS. YOU'RE SO WEAK YOU COULDN'T GET YOURSELF OUT OF A WET PAPER BAG. "

I straightened up and flinched away from them. Sensei seemed to be the only one who saw this.

"My sons that's enough. Leave now, I must talk to your sister."

They shoot me one last look of venom before leaving. They were smart enough not to argue with Sensei.

"Sensei, I-" he held his hand up and I broke off

"You are not leave the lair, for any reason. No matter what, if I hear that you set one toe outside, I will forbid you from ever leaving your room again. "

"Bu- (Sigh) Yes, Sensei " I said sadly

"Good, now get some rest."

"Yes, Sir" I said, feeling betrayed and upset. "Uhm, Sensei about my training, I would like you to-"

"You will have no more Training session with me"

"What, why" He can't do that. I need to get stronger.

"Because you have no talent for it, I will not waste my time training someone who will not pick up the lessons"

I felt hot, painful tears building behind my eyes but I held them in. I wouldn't cry in front of Sensei " Yes, Sensei"

He turned and left.

I let the tears fall. I cried in complete silence, not wanting anyone else to hear.

* * *

Two day later.

Still Mikey's Point of view

* * *

My week didn't get any better. My brother continued to be unbearable to the point where I couldn't stand to be around them. I stayed in my room most of the time.

I heard through my door the sound of everyone training, every day. The training I wasn't allowed to participate in.

I didn't understand why they were being so mean. I know that I messed up but this is an overreaction. Whenever I thought of the moment I woke up a few days ago, I wanted to cry.

My career as a Ninja was over. I can't believe it.

I put my head in my hands and I held myself as hard as I could, hoping somehow that that will keep me from falling apart. I stayed like that for a while before my alarm went off. I've been setting my alarm for an hour before training ends so I could make their meals without having to actually see them. I make the food, leave it on the counter, take my share to my room and I take my plates out the next time, I go back to the kitchen.

It was a good system, I think

"Guess it time to do the only thing I seem good for. Cook" I said bitterly, heading out of my room toward the kitchen.

I prepared whatever I felt like, not caring what the other wanted. If they wanted something different, they will have to cook it themselves. "Almost done then I can go back to my room"

The oven chimed and I open it and pulled out Alga and worms casserole. I decided not to eat anything and just headed back to my room. I didn't feel hungry. I haven't felt hungry since I got back. I haven't eaten since I got back too.

I just gotten to my room when I heard Sensei say "Hajima, very good my sons. Same time tomorrow." Of course. I thought angrily. Train them. Your favorites. Don't think that I don't know the truth.

I wanted to slam the door behind me but I also didn't want to draw attention to me so I shut it softly. I didn't want to see any of my so called family. No now, not ever. I was going to stay in my room as long as I can. And no matter what happens, I would never forgive Sensei for crushing my dream of being a Ninja. Or my fake brother/friends who were okay with it.

April came around a lot and reported that Casey, while still asleep, was going to be okay. He was actually going home today. Confined to his own bed, though. Sensei wouldn't let me go out to see him. He said that the boy was a bad influence and that he was no longer a part of my life. He said that I should forget I ever met him.

I plopped down on my bed and I picked up a book I read only 10 times. Since being self-exiled to my room, I've been so bored. I've watched every video I had and I've read everything else at least 20 time. I'm so bored. I started reading.

I only tore my eye's away from my book when a loud pounding came from my door followed by "Hey, Mikey get your butt out here"

"No" I said simply, safe in the knowledge that I locked my door before I came back in. Raph can't get in.

"What did you just say to me" He banged on my door again.

"I said No"

"Get out here now" It was Donny this time and he sounded just as angry as Raph

"I don't want to"

"Urrg, fine "Yes their finally going to go away. "We just go get Sensei" No, that would be bad.

"Fine, I'm coming out"

I went over to my door and unlocked it. It swung open without my hand even being on the handle. My Ex-Bro's were standing out sides. Even Leo, though I didn't hear his voice through the door.

"Come out here, now" Raph Growled, clearly very angry. They all looked even angrier than when I first woke up. I didn't like it. When people are angry, they tend to do bad things. It shocked me, but for the first time in my life, I was afraid that my Bro's might hurt me. I knew that they were all dangerous, of course but I was never afraid that they would hurt me. Never on purpose anyway.

I walked out and headed towards the living room, my Ex- bro's right on my heels.

That's when they started yelling again. About my getting caught and me, leaving the lair without permission with Casey's, they sound like broken record.

"MIKEY, WHAT WERE YOU THINK WHEN YOU LEFT" Leo thundered and I finally lost my temper

"I WAS THINKING THAT CASEY WAS MORE FUN THAN ANY OF YOU AND THAT I WOULD RATHER SPEND TIME WIHT HIM THAN ANYONE OF MY BROTHERS" That was a straight up lie but I wanted to hurt them the way they hurt me. It doesn't seem to be enough. It never does.

Raph looked livid "Oh, Will Casey save you next time you're in a jam, will he fight Krang to save you. No, that responsibility fall to me, unfortunately."(I forgot to put caps lock on and I don't feel like re-typing all of it, so deal)

"Oh, right. Without the mighty Raph to protect us, we'd all be dead." I said sarcastically "Get over yourself"

"Oh yeah, Mikey. Well you should know that the martyr routines really getting old " Raph spat at me, savagely " Oh, I didn't mean to make you worry, Oh I didn't mean to cause you trouble, I didn't mean to do this, I didn't mean to do that. As if anyone believe you anymore. I bet you do it or the attention. "He spat at me.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't check with you before I decided to go have so fun, from now on I check with you before I make any decisions." I said slowly as if he was stupid.

"Oh, shut up, you little leech, you couldn't survive without us" Donny Chimed in angrily

"YEs, I could." I howled at them, fuming dangerously "I don't need you, I never needed you"

"Then next time you're in a fight, don't expect us to come and save your worthless butt." Raph roared shacking the very foundation of our home.

I glared at all of them in turn "Is it gang up on Mikey day and nobody told me"

"News flash, the world does not revolve around Mikey and while you're out screwing Casey, we are stuck picking up your slack" Leo roared, in stereo with Raph

My angry finally exploded. I didn't know if it was all the hurtful thing they said that sent me over the edge or if it was the fact that he thought my relationship with Casey was anything more than friend ship, but I broke at that moment. The only thing I cared about at then was finding the most horrible, mean thing I could think of and saying it to My Ex-family.

"What's the matter Boy's, Jealous that I have a life and you don't? All work and no play making you even more boring. "

"Oh yeah, Mikey. There's a lot to be jealous of Mikey. Jealous that I'm stupid, jealous that I have a weak weapon, Jealous that I mess everything up and Jealous that I am a burden on my brother" Donny cried, describing me the way he see me, no doubt.

"Yeah, Even Casey and April said you'd never amount to anything" Leo bellowed, I felt like he had slapped me but I didn't let that show on my face.

"And you know what, I am so sick of the fact that I have been settled with you my entire life that I could spit."

I turned when tears started prickling in my eye's, not wanting my brothers to see me look so weak. "Whatever, I'm going back to my room"

"Oh sure, Your such an immature brat you leave every time you can't hack something " I hadn't even take a step yet.

"Well, there's nothing keeping me here now is there. No love, NO friendship, No loyalty, I feel nothing to you. "I could tell that that affected them more than anything else I said. I turned and headed back towards my room.

Raph narrowed his eye's threateningly "Well I see that you have a talent for bailing. Might be your only talent"

"That's because I can't stand being around the three of you." I screamed, rounding back on my brothers.

"Well at least I'm not so stupid I can't do basic math" Leo teased meanly.

I glared at him "I can do math better than you can and at least, I actually had the courage to go topside alone, instead of needing other around me at all times. What's the matter Bro's, the real world too much for you?"

"Of course you have no one around you when you go topside. NO one wants to be around you." Donny laughed.

"I am so sick of the three of you ganging up on me and judging me. And I'm also sick of being taken for granted "I pointed out loudly.

"Well were sick of save you ass all the time" Raph snapped at me. That's it, I'm done.

I twirling my Nun-chuck around and hitting Raph, hard, over the head. He stumbled backward and everyone had just drawn there weapons, when a voice rang out "Stop, that is enough"

The four of us turned as Sensei approached us. I expected his to tell my brother off but instead he turned to me and back handed me across the face. Hard. I slammed into the wall and slid down it, till I hit the floor, clutching my cheek.

"Never attack your brothers again" He thundered "do you understand me"

"But Sensei, didn't you hear what they said to me, they started -"

"No another word Michelangela. Don't blame your brothers for you mistake"

I looked at the floor for a second before muttering "How about six more words"

"I told you-"

"I hate you, all of you"

They stood frozen there as I grabbed the bag (This wasn't the first time I had thought about doing this. I made sure I was prepared) I had packed and raced out of the lair. I was never coming back, willingly at least. I'm going to run as far as I can as fast as I can.

I was running away and I hoped I would never have to see anyone here ever again.

* * *

I need at least 5 reviews before I update. I love you all.

Well it looks like Mikey's running away.

Poor turtles but what did they expect


	10. Casey and comfort

Everyone is going to be really understanding in this chapter. I like this chapter way more that my last one but what are you going to do

P.S. To the people who asked about why i need 5 comments before i updated. No, i don't write for the comments alone. I write when I'm bored or need to get my mind off my problems. It's just that when i don't get comments, i fear my stories are bad and i loss my motivation for writing them.

I also update ever one of my stories at the same time. So it takes a while for me to write all of them.

I wrote this whole chapter so quickly just so i could explain my motivation behind what i wrote. Sorry

* * *

I pushed my new body to go as fast as it could, while holding back tears.

After a while, i just gave up and let the tears flow freely. Blinded by tear, I ran into sewer wall after sewer wall but i didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I didn't even look where i was going.

'I've done it now. ' I internally sobbed, slowing down a little as grief set in ' I made them hate me.' It hurt. It hurts badly.

'It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm the useless screw up in the family.' I mentally sobbed.

A new sound i had been dreading broke me out of my pity party. The soft thudding of feet behind me. Someone was chasing me. Panic flooded my brain, breaking my stride, causing me to stumble a few steps before regaining my balance.

A mental image of my ex-brother dragging me home, ignoring my screaming, to face a livid Sensei appeared in my head, causing me to stop crying.

'That is not going to happen. 'I promised myself, firmly 'I'm never going back. Not even if my life depended on it'

At least only Leo had a chance of catching up with me (He was the second fastest out of all four of us) and i had a head start.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned forward, whipping around corners and never slowing down.

'I need somewhere where i can lay low for a while and figure out my next move. But where. April's out, she'd probably turn me over to my ex-family, so that leaves-'

"Casey, of course" I whispered, not wanting to waste more breath than necessary. I just need to get to his house. I know, from the bottom of my heart, that he would protect me from my brother. He would never give me away. I can trust him.

But how. I don't remember the way to his house and wandering around blindly is a good way to get killed, even if it's not by the Krang. New York isn't the safest place to be wandering around in at night.

Something big, heavy and warm slammed into me and i went down. My face was pushed into the dirt and for a few terrifying seconds, i couldn't breathe. Then the figure moved off me and crouched to my right. I bolted to my knees and crab walked as fast as i could in a different direction. The figure, crouched on its hind legs and launched at me, landing on my stomach.

'Wait, hind legs'

Something wet and warms, lathered my face and neck causing me to flinch. Then a resounding 'Woof' burst through the sewer tunnel and a long thin tail beat against my stomach.

"Cerberus" I sighed in relief, wiping her spit off on my sleeve.

She barked again and pushed her nose against my cheek, nuzzling me gently.

"I'm glad you're okay, girl. I was worried"

Just like everything fun in my life, my brother took her away. They said it was for my own good. They grabbed Cerberus, the day i got back and they said they left her in a random part of the sewers. I was furious with them, but Sensei actually commended them for doing the responsible thing.

That was the first time, since i got back home that i thought about running away. I just wanted to find my dog and ride her away from this horrible place, just like i did in the Krang facility.

"You found me. What a good girl. Yes you are, Yes you are" I cooed, happy beyond words that at least one living thing still loved me unconditionally.

She whined when she saw my tear drowned face in the dim, almost nonexistence sewer light. She could probably feel the sadness, anger and the loneliness that seemed too had seeped into my bones over the last hour. I radiated from me, like light from a light bulb.

I felt more tears being born on my face. "Could you take me to Casey" She tilted her head and stared at me "Please" getting more desperate by the minute to see him. It leaked in my voice, making me sound on the edge of panicking. Which i was.

She sunk her teeth into the front of my shirt and tugged me towards her. She wanted me to ride her. I hopped on and she took off but not before i wrapped my hands around her neck and whispered "Thank you"

She let out a wolfy chuckle and sped off through the sewers.

This time i stayed awake and tried to memorize the path we were taking but after the first dozen turns i gave up and instead wrapped my arms around Cerberus again. I leaned into her warmth and her friendship, really needing it.

She yelped happily.

We were at Casey's house faster than i believed possible. In the dark tunnel, Casey's house felt like a hundred miles away.

I got off of her and she sped off into the darkness. I wished she would have stayed but i had a feeling that she would be back when i really needed her.

I was standing at Casey's door for only a few seconds but i was already missing my dog's warmth. I gritted my teeth and knocked on the door.

"Who's there "Casey's dad bellowed through the thin wood i would have no trouble breaking through "I warn you, I'm armed and i shoot to kill."

I flinched at his loud yell, sick of people screaming at me "It's me" i chocked out, holding back hurt sobs.

The door was thrown open and i was pulled into a tight hug and the door was slammed behind you. "You're okay" He muttered softly into my hair" I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry i let those horrible people take you"

I bit back the tears that always seemed to be waiting behind my eye's "Why do you care" i asked

"You saved my son life, that makes you part of the family" a smaller form wrapped her arms around me and i saw Casey's sister, Maia staring at me. "I'm glad your back, Miss Mikey" I laughed for the first time, in a long time.

I knelt down and hugged her for real "I'm glad I'm here too" More than you will ever know, more than i hope you will even have to know. You only feel this good after you've been hurt equally as bad.

"I'm going to call the police and get you sent home" I bolted up and started trembling. If they find out that I don't have any family, what will they do? Will they separate me form Casey. Put me into a foster home. This is bad.

He noticed my panic "What's wrong. I thought you would be happy to get to see your family again, especially after what you went through. If i ever get my hands on those men, I'll- "He made a violent guested over his daughter's head, one that she couldn't see, thankfully.

"You can't send me back. Please. You just can't "His eye's narrowed dangerously but he nodded, unsurely.

"Why" was all he asked?

I looked at the floor and didn't respond.

"Did they hurt you?"

I didn't remember telling myself to answer but my mouth moved anyway "Yes" Maybe not physically but they did hurt me. So badly that i shattered.

I looked back at him and saw him nodding thoughtfully "I guess that's why they took you, the kidnappers i mean. You don't have anyone looking for you, do you? Easy enough to just make you disappear. "He said hollowly with a twinge of anger.

"No i don't, No one is looking." I highly doubt they are looking for me. Especially considering how much trouble they went through to get rid of me. "They don't want me back. I'm the family mess, after all"

Maia squeezed my hand again "Are you okay, Miss Mikey" I nodded for her sake. I need to be alone right now, or even better, with Casey.

"May i see Casey?"

"Yeah" he led me to a small room at the end of hall. "He's in here. Be careful. He's still in a lot of pain and if he's asleep, please don't wake him up"

I nodded and pushed the door open "Casey are you awake" I asked the darkness.

"I was wondering when you would come and see me, Giggle. Took you long enough. "Came a voice off to my right.

I felt tears pore down my face again but they were different this time. Not anger or sad ones. I was happy. Happy that he was okay and that he alone still wanted me around.

"Sorry but I'm here now and I-I've got a lot to tell you" My voice broke in several places and i suddenly felt like flinging myself at him and crying until i couldn't.

There was a shuffle of movement and a light suddenly flickered on. Casey, still wearing his hospital clothes, was lying in bed. They were blue-ish green.

He squinted at the bright light but had a huge smile plastered on his face. He was really happy i was here.

The flood gate that held all my emotions back suddenly burst and i dropped to my knees, placing my head on the empty side of his bed and i started sobbing again. He gently stroked my hair, going in soft soothing motions as i sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked quietly.

My face contorted with pain and i started sobbing even harder.

"Hey, you don't have to-"

"I had (Sob) nowhere (hic) else to go" and then the sobs took over and i couldn't form anymore words.

"That's okay, whatever happened, I'm glad you came here" that made me sob even harder.

"(Sob, gasp sob)"

"What Happened?"

"After my I got back, (Sob) my brothers (sniff) turned on me, Th-they, yelled at me and-" a rack of sobs hit me so hard that i doubled over, sliding off the bed fully.

Casey leaned over, though it must have hurt him a lot, and pulled me back on the bed and then into his lap. He rocked me back and forth, just like Sensei used to do back when i would have bet my life on the fact that he loved me. That thought brought on a round of hysteria that i know scared Casey more than my sobbing.

"W-w-we" I sobbed hysterically barely able to breath over the horrible sobs that racked my body.

"Shh, shh shh shh" He repeated soothingly, running his fingers over my hair, rocking me just a little too fast to be soothing. "You're safe here"

"W-we got into a-(gasp, gasp) a h-huge fight. It was horrible" i wailed.

"(urg, sniff) I-I was (sniff) just so angry, and i said such horrible things to them and I-I-I didn't really mean any of it." I laid my head on his chest and enjoyed the sound of his heart beating. I looked back at his shirt and realized that i had left a big water stain there. "Oops, I'm sorry"

He chuckled without any real humor "No. Come on." he laid his cheek on my head and continued to rock me back and forth. He reached over and grabbed a tissue box from his dresser "Here, if you're so concerned about my shirt"

I chuckled too and we stayed like that for a while before i finally continued "The thing that were said, i don't even know where they were coming from. I mean I knew that they were mad at me for leaving but i never thought. . "I hiccupped again and Casey held me tighter.

"Don't work yourself into a hysteria again" he said quietly

"It hurts." I yelped "Everything hurts. It hurts to breathe, to speak, to think. I-I I don't know anymore"

He just sighed and motioned for me to continue. To get it all of my chest.

"I-I guess it was issues, you know, that we never really dealt with, and then, you know, all of a sudden it just exploded" Right in my face.

"Nothing ever happened like that before"

"Oh, No, no" i hiccupped "Not like that. I mean we used to fight all the time when we were little but- . . We never set out to deliberately hurt on another"

"I fight with my sister all the time but no matter what i still love her"

I nodded. "That doesn't apply to my family, I'm afraid. They hate me now"

"Then they've got their heads in their butts. You're amazing"

I laughed, my second real one in a while and i knew that as long as i had Casey around me, i was going to be alright.


	11. Past Mistakes

Guess what Jan 15 was . . . . Guess, Go on, and guess.

My birthday.

I have now turned one year older. I'm one year closer to becoming old . . . . . . Like 30

Oh, the horror, the horror, the horror

To celebrate I'm posting another chapter. DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BECOME A REGULER THING. I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST UNTILL AT LEAST THE SUMMER TIME.

Not saying that I won't try to update again, I will but don't count on it, actually happening.

About the mutation chapter, I found a way to include it that flows better than me just placing it in. It will appear in the next 5 or so chapter. I promise. It was going to be sooner but someone sent me one of there ideas and it basically made me rethink my plan for this story.

* * *

The Bronipegusister Studios: Get 'em. Knock those idiots from here to the moon, no, to mars.

Orange dash: Even as I was writing it, I wanted to smack them too. But I loved the Casey chapter even though it got some mixed reviews.

AStudyinEsmeWho: I'm back

WOLFJADE28: I'd let you beat them but I kind of need them in one piece for the rest of the Story so . . . . . Yeah. But I promise if they ever do something like that again, you can be the one who punishes them. Sound good.

PinkAngeloflight: I hate them too but there going to make up for it, BIG TIME. *Evil laugh and clap of thunder*

Lilly: I'm going to steal one of your ideas but I'm going to put some of my own spin on it and make it, in my opinion even better, K.

TMNT Fan girl: Honey, Flattery will get you everywhere.

I got the idea for this chapter from Pen-Women's Splinter Turtle Tots Story. It's very good. I'd really recommend reading it.

If it wasn't for the idea she gave me, I wouldn't have updated so soon. I decide to update all of my stories until they all have the same number of chapters. That means I need to get cracking and write out more Chapter's of this story as soon as possible.

* * *

I cried for a few more minutes before my tears reached their limit. I was out.

I laid in Casey's arm for a few more minute. Neither of us said anything and when I heard a soft snore, slight muffled by my shoulder but still discernable, I knew he had reached his limit too. He fell asleep.

I considered using my Ninja skills to slip out but in my new body, I wasn't at all confident in my ability's, and I didn't want to risk waking him, so instead I pulled the covers up to cover the both of us and I closed my eyes. I sank into his warm, today's events exhausting me, and even thought the sun was barley going down, I sank into not-so peaceful oblivion.

And little did she know she was not the only one.

* * *

I'm experimenting with this kind of writing and I need more feedback.

* * *

 _Splinter sat on an old rocking chair, slowly rocking his youngest while her brothers ran around, there tiny legs too slow for their liking and too fast for Splinter's._

 _Mikey was lying peacefully in Splinter's arms. 'On the verge of sleeping' Splinter mused._

 _Leo and Raph were playing tag, both of them racing after the other when they were it, completely ignoring there other brother._

 _Donny sat down on the floor, curiously skimming over picture books filled with animals. His hand petted the book that had soft fur, on the cover. It seemed to be one of his favorite._

 _Raph raced down the stairs toward Leo, whose side step him, causing Raph to bowl into Donny and his picture books._

 _"Be careful, my sons" Splinter ordered instinctually, when Donny fell down a step because Raph pushed him._

 _"Yes, Sensei" They chirped in there high pitched warble, already talking though only a year older than there sister._

 _Splinter chuckled and went to put his only daughter to bed._

 _When Mikey was in her crib, he turned to his children and they fell in line, just like he taught them too. Oldest to youngest._

 _"I am going out. We need a few more things before we are completely safe here. While I'm gone, don't wake your sister and don't do anything reckless. Am I understood?"_

 _"Aye, Sensei"_

 _He turned towards the exit, grabbing a bag before leaving. Just before he stepped out into the sewer, Splinter looked back at his sons. His face twisted into a happy smile when he saw his Sons staring after him. Leo waved his pudgy arm over his head, quietly saying goodbye._

 _Splinter nodded before leaving, not wanting to go but knowing he had to._

 _Leo and Raph started chasing each other as soon as Sensei was out of sight. Donny sat back down and drummed his feet against the floor happily. It went on like this for a few more minutes before Mikey woke up again._

 _"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" She wailed, calling for Splinter who was unfortunately gone._

 _As one Donny, Raph and Leo stopped and looked toward the sound._

 _"What do we do" asked Raph, his sudden high pitch voice caused Donny and Leo to flinch._

 _"I don't know" said Donny, worriedly "Sensei didn't say what to do should she wake up"_

 _Mikey's calls got more panicked and Leo decided to go see her._

 _Leo headed toward Mikey's room. Raph and Donny followed just a little behind._

 _The door was open and the closer they got the louder the sound got until the sound was deafening. When the opened the door they saw what was making her cry._

 _A man, a strange creature to the turtles who never seen one before, was standing over there sister. The man was trying to get her out of her crib but she was crawling away from him as fast as she could. "Shut up you little freak, Get over here. You are going to make me a lot of money, as a traveling freak show." He snarled. He reaches over, and yanks her too him by the leg before raise his hand and slapping her._

 _Mikey screamed louder as a result "Never mind you, you're not the only freak here. I might as well just end you" he reached over and wrapped his hand around her neck. His hand was so big that his finger overlapped at the back of her neck. He squeezed hard. Mikey's screams cut off._

 _"NO "Raph bellowed before charging at the man. He may not know exactly what's going on but he knows that his sister needs him. And that's enough._

 _"What the-" Raph bowled into him and they both went down, the man bringing Mikey with him. She would have hit the carpet if Donny and Leo hadn't caught her._

 _The man quickly got over his shock. He grabbed Raph by the arm and hurled him into the wall. Raph hit with a solid crack before sliding down and landing on the carpet. "Raph" Donny howled. He had to yell to be heard over Mikey's howl. She started, again when Raph hit the wall, this time much, much louder._

 _"I'm okay" his normal squeaky voice was even higher due to pain._

 _"We need to fallback" Leo yelled, holding his sister with difficulty. She was thrashing around and screaming her head off. Donny rushed over and helped Raph up._

 _They rushed to the Dojo. Donny and Raph closed the door behind them. They braced themselves against the door, knowing that hiding was impossible with Mikey's screams piercing the air._

 _"Get out here" The man roared "I'll kill you. Do you hear me? I'll kill you" The man's fist went right through the door._

 _Raph and Donny both jumped backwards. When a second fist broke through the door, the both jumped again and ran to when Leo was._

 _Leo was at the back wall trying to get Mikey to be quiet but nothing worked. She continued to scream bloody murder._

 _"Leo, can't you get her to shut up" Raph snapped, looking for a way out._

 _"I'm trying" he cried, struggling to even hold her. The was a slashing sound and Donny looked you to see the man's arm all the way through the door, violently swinging a large knife around._

 _With a loud crack the door broke off its hinges and the man advanced at them with two knives, one in each hand._

 _Donny screamed once and clutched Raph's arm. Raph moved so that he was in front of his younger brother and sister._

 _The man dealt with him first. A single slash across the plastron, causing a large lightning shaped crack that will forever remained there. Raph dropped, bleeding badly._

 _"Raph" Leo screamed, taking a step toward his fallen brother. He pushed his sister into Donny's arm before rushing as the man. "Leo" Donny screamed, accidently alerting the man to what Leo was trying to do._

 _Leo was grabbed by the face and hurled against the single tree, resting in the middle of the room._

 _"No" Donny shouted as a large shadow fell over him. A much stronger hand yanked Mikey away from him._

 _"MIKEY" he screamed so loudly that it probably ripped his vocal cords. The scream that came next when a knife buried itself into Donny's shoulder, couldn't even compete._

 _Mikey continued to scream, getting louder with each of her brothers that got hurt._

 _He slapped her "Be quiet from now on and I'll leave your brothers behind ALIVE"_

 _And ironically, after all her brother where down, And in mortal danger, Mikey finally stopped screaming._

 _She simply turned, completely silently towards the man._

 _The man picked her up and carried her out of the lair, unaware that the three turtles he had beat were watching_

 _And this was the first time that Raph, Donny and Leo thought they lost their Sister._

* * *

As one Donny, Raph, Leo and Mikey woke up.

Three having to hold back sobs at what happened back then and what they did only a few hours ago.

Another was staring at the ceiling in shock, not sure if that was a dream or a really early memory.

* * *

Donny's point of view (Phew, It's over. I don't think I did so badly with that kind of writing. It was hard though)

* * *

None of us went to bed after what we did. We stayed awake, painfully aware of what we did. Me and Raph wanted to go after Mikey but Sensei said no.

He said that if we force Mikey to come home, she will only resent us for it.

Leo said that he didn't know if this was Mikey's home after what we did.

We sat on the couch, in the living room, waiting for our baby sister to enter, so we could apologies.

She never did.

We waited until well after dark.

It was a long time before any of us spoke.

"She's not coming back is she" Leo said staring at the floor, deep in thought.

"No, she's not" Raph agreed.

I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to chest. We screw everything up. How did we not see that we were hurting her? How did we not see that we were pushing her way? Some genius I am.

"I'm going to bed" I said standing up "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll wake up tomorrow and this will never have happened" I headed to my room.

When I was finally able to sleep, I had a horrible dream. It was . . . the first time I failed my sister. I will never forgive myself for that. That was one of my earliest memory. The fact that I was a horrible brother.

I guess nothings really changed.

I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming.

Suddenly my room felt foreign and uncomfortable. I got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I need to get out of here. I need to . . . I need too. I need to do something. I just can't stay in this room another minute.

I bolted out to the living room and into the kitchen. I bent over the sink and threw up everything in my stomach. It's was so horrible that I didn't noticed, at first, that someone was right next to me. A cold hand felt my forehead "Are you feeling okay Donny" Leo asked when I had finally finished.

I nodded. He looped his arm around my waist and I threw my arm over his shoulder. He led me to the sofa. I was grateful that he didn't take me back to my room. I didn't want to go back in there, just yet.

"I had a dream about Mikey. It was the first we faired her and unfortunately it wasn't the last time, either. "

"You mean the day that man took her" A new voice asked

Raph jumped down the steps and sat next to me "You okay, Don"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't get that image of Mikey out of my head"

"You mean, when she was kidnapped" A look of pain flashed over both of their faces

"No, I mean today, when she said she hated us"

We were silent for a long time. None of us want to talk for fear that our voices would crack.

"Do you remember how she used to stick her tongue out whenever she would color or-" Raph asked.

"Or how excited she, always, was to show us all of her drawings, even before Sensei" Leo nodded

"Or how, she used to mimic our ever moves in training"

"I remember her trying to stab me with her chucks, once" Raph laughed, hollowly.

"Do remember how happy she was whenever we liked a new dish of hers"

"I barely had the heart to tell her that I didn't like them" I stated, fondly.

"Me, too"

I looked over to the dojo. It took weeks for any of us to be able to go back in there after what happened. We were so traumatized that we never let Mikey out of our sights, I think that's where the over protectiveness comes from.

My brothers followed my eyes to the dojo. Soon we were all staring at it.

Raph suddenly slammed his fist on the table "I hate that guy. The man who tried to take out baby sister from us. i wish i was the one to take him down, instead of Sensei"

"We're just lucky that Sensei came home so early and saved her. Otherwise we would have lost our Mikey"

"So who's going to save us now?" I asked glumly "We hurt her a lot. Maybe more than can be healed" I put my head in my hands "We're horrible brother."

"Yes we are" Leo and Raph said as one.

* * *

I need 6 reviews before I update again. I love you all.


	12. The gift

Mikey's point of view

This chapter did not turn out like i wanted it too at all. Nothing sounds like i wanted and i think i did only and okay job on the description.

Not my best chapter.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn, stretching peacefully against my bed. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my poster cover ceiling and walls but it was surprisingly empty.

Then everything came rushing back. I reach my hand out seeking Casey's warmth and reassurance but he wasn't there, though the sheets were still warm, he must not have gotten up too long ago. I looked around his room for a clock or something but there wasn't anything like that. I wonder how long I slept for.

I sat up quickly and then regretted it almost instantly. The room swayed dangerously and the world blacked out for a second. Then I remember, that I hadn't eaten a proper meal in almost a week and I had cried buckets upon buckets of water last night. I'm dehydrated and underfed. Not a good combination for sure.

The next thing that really registered was the fact that I was lying on Casey's carpet and that my face was buried in his carpet. I sat up again, much slower this time and spat out bits of carpet from my mouth. This is just not my week, is it?

A loud knock at the door caused me to jump.

"Hey, you up yet"

"Not yet Casey" I yawned.

The door opened and he looked at me in surprise "What are you doing on the floor"

"Bowling" I joked, struggling to get up on my own.

"Are you any good?"

"No, I tend to hit people more with the bowling balls than I do the actual pins"

He offered me his hand with a slight wince and I remembered, with horror, that he was hurt "Oh my- , should you even be up yet. Lay back down in bed right now "I ordered, forcing my weak body to stand up in order to help him.

"Mikey, I'm fine"

"No, you not. Lay down now or else"

"Or else what"

"I don't know but you won't like it"

He shrugged like he couldn't care less. "The wound looked a lot worse than it was. I'm not allowed to lift anything too heavy but other than that I'm good to go. Really "He added when I didn't look convinced.

"Uh huh, and you don't mind if I check with you dad about this"

"No, no, no. Go right ahead. He's okay with this as long as I don't do anything that he would qualify as "stupid""

"Like getting involved with 4 mutants and who knows how many evil-alien brain . . . things"

"Things . . . . Really"

"This from the guy who Nick named me "Giggles"."

"Touché and yes, in answer to your question. Come on Dad's making eggs and bacon"

I let him drag me out into the hallway, carefully watching him for signs of pain or discomfort. The only thing i noticed, was that he winced, just a little bit, when he had to grab the kitchens door handle. He had to use his hand on his injured side, since i was holding his non-injured one. All in all, i think that he might be okay. As long as nothing too crazy happens.

I guess i should trust Casey and his Dad's judgment. . . . . . I wonder, what Casey's dad would do when he finds out . . . . .

"Casey, wait" I put my hand on the door that was separating us from the kitchen

"What's wrong, Giggles"

I hesitated and shifted side to side, self-conscious "D-do you think your dad will still want me around when . . . . IF he finds out I'm not all human"

Casey hesitated for a long moment "The truth, please " i stated.

He sighed "Probably not. If he thought you were putting us, me and Maia in danger by being here, he'd kick you out of the house right this minute"

My shoulder slumped and i stared at the ground "Maybe i should leave. That would be safer for you. Not just from the Krang but for my b-brothers" I had to force the word "brothers" out. It sounded distorted. Different for some reason, lacking in something that made that word complete.

"You're not leaving, and that's final"

"If you say so . . . For now"

He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest "What does that mean"

I sighed "You could mean that . . . . But what happens in a week, when . . . . . If Leo, Donny and Raph come looking for me and they end up here, do you think they'll leave quietly when they find out I'm not coming back. Or what happens when the Krang finds me and decide to take your whole family as good measure. "He flinched and looked at the floor "When that happens" I continued "You won't want me around anymore than my Ex-bro's did."

We stood there in silence for a long time. I didn't know what to say to him but i knew what i wanted him to say to me. I wanted him to tell me i was wrong but I also knew that he couldn't. Not without lying. I sighed and pushed my way into the kitchen.

The smell of the food was delicious. I didn't realize how hungry i was until a plate of food was set in front of me. I remembered that the last time i ate was at the lair and even that was only a few bites from an alga and worms sandwich. I can't really remember the last time i was properly hungry like this.

I dug in, burning my mouth on the still hot eggs. It was quickly followed down by glasses of water. I must have drank like 10 cups. I felt kind of sloshy afterward but the light headedness soon faded and I felt so much better. I ate everything that was put in front of me and even stole a large strip of bacon form Casey's plate. He blamed Maia for it. She winked at me, when he wasn't looking to show that she knew i took it and i had to hold back a laugh.

Once everything had been eaten, I stood up and addressed everyone "Casey, Maia, Mr. Jones." I began formally "I'm going to leave now"

"Leave" Maia squeaks "No, No you can't leave. What if somethings happens "She looks at her dad "Dad, tell her"

Mr. Jones Looks at me and sighed "Why do you want to leave and what are you planning to do when you gone." was all her said.

I guess if i make a good enough case, i can go without a fight. "Because -" Then the doorbell rang. I jumped, only hearing sounds like that on T.V. The only other time i heard a bell like that before was the timer on the stove telling me that my food was ready.

There was a tense silence as everyone looked towards the direction of the door.

"Everyone stay here" Casey's dad ordered, grabbing a gun from behind the counter. i raised an eyebrow at that. This gun was smaller than the gun i saw yesterday, smaller, the kind that fits right into the palm of your hands. So just how many guns did he have?

I tapped Maia on the shoulder and pointed after her father "Just how many guns does your father own" I whispered

"At least 5" She murmured in a hushed tone" Maybe more, Dad went out and bought as many as he could when you brought Casey back"

I gasped at that. I had never known that someone can have so many Gun in one household. It was astounding.

I was about to say that out loud when "Mikey, can you come over here" echoed through the house. I looked at both Casey and Maia in surprise before going to see what their father wanted.

I headed towards the first of the apartment. I could see two people standing in the doorway when i arrived. One looked to be a delivery boy, carrying a long, thin box and the other was Casey's father.

"Yeah" I said

The delivery boy turned to me "Uh, are you the "He checked the package label" Uh, The one known as Michelangela"

"Yeah" i said confused as to why he said it like that"

"Well you have a package . . . From" He checked the label again "The ones known as the Krang"

I tensed up and stepped back as if he had offered me a live bomb. I stared at that package in disgust and loathing as if it had smacked my best friend.

"From them "I hissed "What is it. Nevermind that. I don't want anything from them, how did they -" even know i was here. My face became a mask of horror and pain.

They know I'm here. They could attack at a moment and it will be all my fault. I need to leave, NOW.

"Excuse me" I gulped pushing past the both of them on my way out the door and into the streets.

"Wait" the delivery boy, insisted, grabbing my arm "You didn't take your package" He thrust it into my arms.

"Fine whatever" I growl, even though i want nothing more than to dump this package in the nearest volcano.

I look down at the package and shook it violently. Nothing happens.

I make a split second decision to open the package. I grab the brown, cheap, covering paper and i tore it off.

Inside the package, is two twin katanas and carved into the handle was the words "Happy mutation day, to my big brother Leo, From Mikey"

No. No NO, NO I wanted to scream those words until i couldn't anymore.

I remembered the day i gave these swords to him. 9 to 10 years ago.

It had been on our birthday that Sensei had finally told us that we could pick out our own weapons. We were all so excited. I had actually jumped up and down yelling booyakasha. That was the day my catch phrase was born.

I even remember Raph knocking Donny to the floor in his quest to get his weapon first. Unlike the rest of us, Raph already knew exactly what weapon he wanted. He grabbed the twin Sai's right away. However, Me and Donny were not far behind him, picking our weapons with relative ease.

It was Leo who had had the most trouble. He said "That no weapon he held felt right in his hand" and because of that Leo didn't get a weapon on our birthday, like the rest of us. I remember feeling sorry for him and I really wanting to do something to help. So i did.

I asked Sensei to help me make a weapon for Leo. It took us over 3 months to make twin Katanas. It might have taken less time, if i had left Sensei do most of the work but I had insisted on doing all the work myself.

At the last minute, i asked my father if it would be okay, if i carved a message to Leo into the handle.

I run my hand over the roughly carved words, reliving the moment i proudly handed him two finished Swords. I remember how his eyes popped out of his head when he held the blades in his hands and then proclaimed that this is the only weapon that feels right to him.

Tears blurred my eyes as i took a deep breath.

I turned to Casey's father "I need to leave. Don't try and stop me" And without waiting for his response, i turned and left.

I bolted down the street, holding my package to my chest.

The Krang have Leo. Maybe, Raph and Donny too. That's what this was about. They want me to know. They don't want to have to chase after me, they want me to come to them, to make things easier.

I hadn't realized, until right now, how necessary my brothers survival was to me. I may be mad at them, i may have run away from them but they were still important to me

I went down the nearest manhole cover i could find, earning me some odd looks from bystanders, but i just ignored them.

"Cerberus "I called into the foreboding darkness "Cerberus, please. I need your help. "

With a low woof, Cerberus appeared at my side.

I swung onto her back right away, not waiting for her to tell me "Cerberus, i need to get home as soon as possible" I explained, urgently.

Needing no other instruction, she took off down a random tunnel.

The air around me seemed to get hotter and tighter as we went deeper. It seemed burned at my throat and at my eyes.

But when hot tears streaked down my face, i realized it wasn't the air that was bothering me, it was everything else. I jittered up and down on Cerberus's back, impatiently as the sewer flashed by. I barely saw any of it.

Minutes flashed by like hours and my twitching got worst as time went on. Tears threatened to fill my eyes every time we turned into a new tunnel. Every time i was hoping we were back at the lair only for my hopes to come crumbling down, like dominos.

Finally we made it back home. And what i saw when i looked in made me want to cry.

* * *

Cliff hanger once again. The reaction felt off, and more like a re-run than anything else. I need to get some new material.


	13. Raph

AStudyinEsmeWho: Sorry about the long wait. It won't be as long until next update, promise *holds out pinky*

tmntlover2013: Thanks for the support

WOLFJADE28: Thanks for the straight talk. I tend to freak out about things and worry ay more than I should. Sometime I need someone to tell me to calm down. So thanks.

Short chapter today.

Leather head is coming up soon. In the next few chapter

* * *

The lair was a mess. Things were thrown around hazardously, accented by the insanely bright light of all the lamps and ceiling fixtures turned on at once. The glow was physically painful after the darkness of the sewers. I shielded my eyes and final, I saw the full destruction that had been caused here.

All the cushions on the sofa had been slit, there stuffing going everywhere, littering the ground. The books shelves that had house anything from nick-knacks to pictures, to spare change had been tipped over, its content littering the ground right alongside the stuffing. One of the shelves had been ripped out and broken in half, as if it had been broken over someone's head. The walls which once held horrible drawing done by me and my brothers, was knocked in, revealing broken pipes, yanked wire and a shower of rust.

The most horrible was the pictures that had hung all over the living room. The one's we found while scavenging. Almost all of them had been cut from there frames and shredded. It must have been done with a knife, ripping with hands alone wouldn't be this precise.

A scream rose in throat as I hurried to the kitchen to see what else had been trashed. Much to my surprise, the kitchen wasn't touched. If anything it looked cleaner. I ran my hand over the spotless counter.

'This doesn't make any sense. Why would the Krang attack like this? Only some places trashed and others left alone ' Something about this was off something obvious that I couldn't quiet place ' this place doesn't look right. What's wrong? 'I thought back to the times I fought the Krang. There gross stomach brain, there stupid way of talking, there surprisingly painful blasters . . . . . . The blasters. I looked around and it hit me.

There was no scorch make from missed shots. So unless my bro's were taken down by one hit each, the Krang couldn't have attacked here.

Yet, no relief hit me.

If it wasn't the Krang then who was it.

It couldn't have been Shredder, could it? I remember all those horrible story Sensei told us about him and I shivered violently.

Another thought cause my heart to race, painfully loud was each thump.

Master Splinter.

There's no way anyone could take down my father. No way. He has to be here. Somewhere.

"Father." I shrieked "Where are you. _Daddy, DADDY"_ I haven't called Sensei daddy in years. " _Donny, Raph, LEO"_

"Mikey" a voice said.

I whirled around. Standing there was Raph. He looked at me like a homeless person looks at a Million dollars.

"Raph" I sobbed, rushing him. I wrapped my arm around his shell and buried my face into his shoulder. The sword I was still carrying made this kind of hard, but I didn't care. "I-I-I I was so s-scared. I thought that I lost you"

"Mikey" He repeated, holding so tightly it was going to leave bruises. But I didn't care. My knees felt like jelly and my body like it was filled with lead but I managed to pull away "Raphie, what happened here. Where's master splinter and everyone else. "

"Donny and Leo are out on patrol, they left a few hours ago and Sensei's in one of his deep meditation trances"

"So what happened here? If there wasn't a fight"

Raph shifted uncomfortably "We did that. All of us, except Master Splinter"

"You!" I gasped "Why"

"We . . . we were upset over how we treated you and we needed something to relieve the pain. After making the mess, Leo and Donny still couldn't sit still so they went on patrol."

"So _you_ destroyed everything in the Living room" I said disapprovingly "Do you know the heart attack you gave me when I saw that mess. I thought you guy's might be dead in a ditch somewhere, you idiot "I slapped the back of his head.

He hung his head in shame" I'm sorry"

"You should be" Still really, really angry.

"I'm sorry" he wasn't looking at me and was instead examining a stain on the floor

"You said that already."

"I don't mean about the mess. I mean about what I said" I stiffened and took a half step away. He continued to stare at the floor, occasionally shooting glances my way.

"Yeah" I said after a long moment of silence "Me too. I said a lot of bad stuff"

"Do . . . you really hate us"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I felt numb inside, too unsure about everything to answer.

"Mikey. Mikey, you can tell me the truth, if you do . . . . We deserve it, you know. I promise I'll do my best from now on to earn your trust back"

I looked down, catching sight of the sword pressed towards my chest. I immediately remember why I came back. "Raph, you said Leo and Donny left. How long have they been gone?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Now that you mention it, they have been gone for a really long time."

My blood ran cold "How long"

"6 or 7 hours ago" worry now color there tone. "Why"

"This was sent to me from the Krang" I showed him the sword.

"What" He looked at it as if it might catch on fire "Why do you still have that then, chuck it away" Then he caught sight of the inscriptions and his faced tightened.

"It seems we have some brothers to save now. " was all he said. Then "Those idiot's. If they survive this, I'll kill them"

'If' I mentally gasped now twice as scared as I was before. Raph was always the rock of the group. If he's having doubts, then we are all in trouble.

But still, I nodded "But first, I want to talk with master Splinter about something."

"Okay, follow me"

I chuckled "No thanks, I think I can find my way to Dojo by myself"

He looked slightly panicked "Sorry. I just don't . . . . I don't want you to leave my side again. After losing you, then getting you, then losing you again, _and then_ losing Donny and Leo. I think I would have a heart attack if you out of my sight for more than a few seconds. So do me a favor and let me come along"

"Sure "I shrugged, forcing myself to feel loved and wanted rather than smothered and underestimated." Let's do his together "I took his hand and marched to the Dojo.

* * *

Reviews are loved. I feed off them. *Hint Hint*

Update as soon as possible. Summers coming soon


	14. Tantrum

The Bronipegusisters Studios: Sorry, I can't promise that they won't do something like that again. Mikey's brothers are all crazy and in the coming there going to be more than a little jealous.

Guest: Okay, here you go, another chapter

tmntlover2013: Thanks, I love praise

WOLFJADE28: I love the beginning of the last chapter. It was awesome.

Blacklily: Aww, thanks. I feel so loved

AStudyinEsmeWho: What does Ahshjsnska mean? Anyway, they will all be together again soon, okay. Ps, I am so sorry I lied to you. I promised in the last chapter that it would take so long but . . . it did. SO I lied. And we even pinky swore on it. Noooooooooooooooo.

Wolfangel33: Leather head will be in the next chapter, not this one. Sorry.

Orange Dash: They will have to work for her trust again. I will make sure of that. And on a completely random note, have I ever told you that I love your name. It's just so cute.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, It meant a lot.

Another short chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The dojo was filled with the sweet smell of Sensei's favorite candles. Sensei always lights like a dozen different candles when he meditates.

I made the doors of the Dojo close with a loud bang. Sensei opened one eye lazily then both of them when he saw that it was me.

"Hello, my daughter. Welcome home"

"Hello" was all I said back.

"Sensei, we have a problem"

"What is it, my son?"

"Leo and Donny got caught by the Krang. So what do we do?"

"How long ago were they taken?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Well, it's not like they gave me an exact time" I snapped.

Sensei gave me a withering look "Do not speak to me like that"

I met his gaze and didn't back down "Stop telling me what to do"

It was like the room was suddenly electrified. There was so much energy in this tiny Dojo that it was suffocating me. But I still didn't back down.

"What did you say to me, Michelangela?"

"You hear me."

"I'm giving you a chance to take your blunder back but it seems you didn't understand that"

"I'm not taking it back. I'm not apologies to the man who slapped me for no reason. You don't deserve an "I'm sorry"" I snapped. In a rush all my resentment and anger came out in that one sentence. Sensei was lucky I didn't start screaming at him.

They could both see the anger and the feeling of betrayal in my eyes. It wasn't often that I could leave them speechless but this was one of those times that my words shocked them. It was "oh so sweet." Much sweeter than any of the times before.

"My daughter-"

"I'm not your daughter. We're not related or have you forgotten that little detail."

"Mikey"

"You know what, screw this" just being around him was pissing me off. I hadn't missed the fact that my so called father never apologized for his hand in my running away. I was just too angry to do this anymore "I'm out of here"

What I wanted to ask Sensei suddenly didn't see very important or necessary. I only wanted to get out of here. I headed out of the Dojo and back to my room. I need a minute to . . . .

I just need a minute. I shouldn't have to explain why.

I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut. Right in Raph's face. I hadn't realized that he had followed me out. I didn't mean to do it originally but after I realized it happened, I felt unexpected pleasure. I wanted to do it again, and again and again. I wanted to keep doing it until I passed out. Maybe I would feel better afterwards.

My room smelled of stale food and old clothes but I didn't care. I sighed and dropped onto my bed. Suddenly, I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep and to let everything sort itself out without me.

And maybe, I could punch someone in the face along the way. I would really like that. I would probably have a better chance of doing that is if don't run. If I stay and fought for my brothers.

Part of me wanted to. Part of me didn't.

I couldn't list my reason why without sounding like a whinny baby or a spoiled brat.

A sudden knock at my door caused me to jump and open my eyes. I wasn't sure exactly when I had closed them but now I wished that they could stay closed. I was more tired than originally.

"Mikey, me and Sensei talked it over and have come up with a plan, if you want to hear it"

"Give me a few more minutes, please" A wave of shame came over me when I remembered how I acted. And yet he was still so nice to me. He apologized and he even seemed sincere and I basically threw it back in his face. "Raphie"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry. For slamming the door in your face"

"IT's okay. It's not like I haven't been a jerk to you in the past too. "

"Thanks"

"So you coming out"

I sighed "Sure"

"Great, let's go"

I opened the bedroom and headed out to meet my fate.


	15. Storytime

Wolfangel33: Raph is understanding yes, but he still hasn't completely earned her turned back.

Orange Dash: Thanks, you're sweet, too.

The ending is the best. The mutation story is finally here, though not all of it. Good things come for those who wait. And Leatherhead is here. This Leatherhead will adore Mikey because she and Casey saved him from the Krang. Just be ready.

* * *

I bounced out of my room, leaving my bad mood behind. There was a mission to be done and brothers to be saved. We can work out our other problems later. "Okay Raphie, so what's the plan?"

"We go back to the destroyed Krang facility and see if we can find any more info there." I expected something more hity punchy, you know.

I looked at him, considering "Do you think it will be dangerous. Will they still be guarding the place?"

He smiled a crooked smile at me "So what if it is dangerous, I've got your back and you've got mine. That's better than having an army backing me up" I was flattered that he thought me just as good as an army. But flattery will get you nowhere.

"Do you think Sensei will be okay with me going" I asked, skeptically.

Raph winked at me "He'll just have to deal with it"

A warm feeling spread through my chest. He's willing to fight Sensei for me. He's the best. For now, at least. Until he turned on me again. Just like everyone else in my life. A shadow fell over my face. I sighed, looking forward towards the exit. The warm feeling disappeared as soon as it came.

Raph noticed the change in my mood" Look don't worry about Leo an' Don. They'll be okay. Nothing can stop them" I nod in agreement, pretending that that was what upset me. He doesn't need to know that I don't completely trust him yet. It would just upset him and would distract him from the mission at hand.

Raph pulled out his Sai, twirling them before placing them in their proper sheaths.

"You got everything."

"Yep" I confirmed, holding out my grappling hook and Nun-chuck. "I'm all set"

"Good . . . Didn't you say you had something you wanted to ask Sensei? If so you should do it before we leave" 'This might be the last time you see him' Raph didn't say that but he didn't have too. I knew that was what we both were thinking.

I studied my shoes, not sure if I should tell him. I decided against it. Too embarrassing. "Nah, it's not important"

"What did you want to ask him" Curiosity burned behind his eyes. Funny, that's usually Donny's thing.

"It's nothing"

"Mikey, just tell me"

"I don't think so"

"Come on"

"No"

"MIKEY" He said, in him normal, angry, disapproving voice that he always used right before he hits me, for being annoying. I flinched, taking a step back. I waited for the blow that always followed a conversation like this.

They was a moment of silence before Raph said "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me" I think I hurt him when I flinched. He was hiding it very well, though, so much so that if I didn't know his so well I wouldn't have been able to tell that he was upset. "Let's just go. Before I do another stupid thing that causes you to hate me more"

Awww, Raphie. Now I feel kind of bad. Great.

I followed him out of the lair, not looking at him once.

I could also feel Sensei's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, making me feel worse. He was mad but he was wisely holding his tongue so as to avoid another fight. He knew that no matter what he said, I wouldn't listen and it wouldn't matter in the slightest. I was still going, and unless he was willing to physically force me to stay, nothing was going to change that. I was still going to be in danger and I was still mad at him.

Too bad, he lost the privilege of telling me what to do.

Our footstep landed dully in the dirty sewer water. I covertly studied Raph from behind, searching for something to say. Leo was the one who was good with word. It's what made him a natural born leader. I know that I could never lead like he does. I used to look up to him because of that. Oh, how things change.

"Wait, my daughter and my son" We both jumped as Sensei suddenly appeared behind us

"Sensei what are you doing here" I asked, looking at him with caution, ready to run if he tried to force me back home

"I have something for you." He handed me a scroll

I unrolled it "A chi spell." I raised my eyebrow as I continued to read" It say that this can heal wounds and poison"

"I have a feeling that you will need it during this rescue mission"

I read it over and nodded "Okay, thank you, Sensei" I looked at him, making sure that he could see the anger in my eyes. This didn't make up for what he did and he had to know that.

"My daughter, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to talk about it now, not before a big, important mission like this" I knew that if I started crying now, I might never stop. That's not something we can afford right now.

"But, if something happens to you before I apologized, I would never forgive myself."

"Yeah, we'll if something happens to Leo and Donny because you're holding us up, I'll never forgive you. Raph, we're leaving." I turned my back on Sensei and decided to walk ahead. Raph can decide if he want to follow or not. I don't really care.

Raph caught up with me before too long. "He's trying, you have to respect that, at least" He pleaded.

"I know" I just don't care

"It wasn't very nice of you to run out on him like that"

"Yeah, well it wasn't very nice of him to slap me for nothing and then for him to chase me out of my own home"

"Mikey, we didn't chase you out, you left on your own"

I spun around to face him "You forced me to leave. It was the only way to get it through your thick skulls that you were in the wrong"

"There was other ways to get your point across that don't involve running away from your problems. We could have sit down together and talk things out or-"

"There's no use lecturing pigs." I said, watching how Raph flinched "I'm never going back to the Lair. That's a promise. That . . . place, is not my home anymore. You know Raph, life's too short to continue to be such an obvious fool. To worry about what other want more than what I want. That Mikey's gone now. And the new Mikey is done with this family. I'm done."

Raph was giving me a look that seems to scream "WHAT HAVE WE DONE". I ignored him as best I could.

"You know what I wish" His voice was a strangled whisper.

"What" I said keeping my voice even, caught of guard by the sudden change in conversation.

"I wish I had been there for you when you needed me. I know I said this before but I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I know that means little right now, but it's all I can offer." I sighed and looked away. How did he expect me to respond to that? Did he expect me to yell and spew more venom at him or did he expect me to forgive him and say "It's all right". I chose to do neither and to just keep moving forward. "I'm also sorry for being an over-protective doofus"

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Not now and not ever again." I need to be strong if I plan to be by myself from now on.

"Okay, I get that. Just understand, I will do anything to gain your trust back, you have to know that, right. All I ask is . . . . don't shut me out, okay. I need my sister"

I froze. No one has ever said they need me best. And he didn't call me his baby sister. Just his sister. Maybe there's still hope for our family yet.

The harsh thud of paws against sewer walls caused us both to jump. Cerberus came bounding into view. "Ooooo "I cooed, taking one of her three heads into my arms, thankful for the distraction from what Raph said" Who's a good doggy. You are, yes, you are. Who's going to rip the ugly brain aliens to shreds? You are, yes you are" I kissed her nose with my own.

"You really love that dog" Raph commented.

"You know I always wanted a pet"

"Yep, first it was a pony, then a dog, then a cat, _then_ a squirrel, _then -_ "

"Does this story have a point" I snickered, as Cerberus licked my face.

"What. You're not enjoying this walk down memory lane"

"It's not that. I think you're making Cerberus jealous "I said, scratching her hind leg. She started purring loudly.

"She's starting to make me feel jealous" Raph grumbled watching me.

A startled laugh burst through my lips. Raph is jealous of Cerberus. Is he serious? Doesn't he know how jealous I am of him and his strength? I sighed, looking at Cerberus innocent, loving faces. How simple and peaceful it must be to be her. Without a care or a problem in the world.

Great, now I'm jealous of my dogs too.

Raph smiled at my laugh.

* * *

Time skip to the Krang facility

* * *

I near stumbled over broken rubble but managed to catch myself at the last second. I looked around and laughed in relief. Raph didn't see that, thank god

"Did you find anything" Raph called out, his back towards me as he moved stuff around.

I hurried to turn over the rubble and to look over the scattered files "Nothing yet. You"

"Nope. Grrrr. I wish Donny was here. He would know what we should be looking for."

"A map, a list of everything coming in and out and where it's going, a label or logo, even. Any of that would help"

"A logo. Like this." Raph held up a charred clipboard with the letter C.R.I tattooed on it. There might have been more to the Logo but it was burned beyond recognition.

"C.R.I " I mused, thinking about where I've seen that before." That sounds really familiar but also . . . incomplete."

"Yeah I think . . . Did you hear that" In fact. I did. Something is here. Watching us.

I nodded, pulling out my nun-chucks. I could feel the white of my eyes coming out. I was somewhat relieved that that part of me was still the same, something that the green sludge didn't take that away from me too. I might be human but I'm still all ninja.

I dived behind a fallen rock. Raph moved towards the sound, hiding whenever a new sound would emerge. "How many do you think there are, dude." I asked, since he has a better view than me.

"Either one really big creature or a lot of small creatures" Raph said, creeping slowly towards an opening in the wall that connected this room with the one next door. "I'm going to try to draw it out. BE ready. "

"Okay." I twirled my nun-chucks, in preparation for hitting something "Ready"

It was weird, acting like a team with someone I might or might not hate. I never thought that this would happen again.

"Hide behind that rock to your left if the Krang come out blas-" I whispered, concerned that Raph was really putting himself in danger.

"KKKKKKRRRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGG" A loud, painful, animalistic sound roared through the hole, forcing me to clasp my hands over my ears to avoid becoming deaf. A large, scaly figure, the source of the noise I'd bet, bolted out of the hole, not going for Raph, who was closest but heading straight for me, instead.

I jumped back, narrowly avoiding the creature's punch, which shattered the solid concrete floor where I once stood. I need to be on my toes, one hit like that and I'm done for.

The green, larger than life creature, swung at me, compelling me to move once again. I jumped up on a uneven boulder-like piece of wall. I was now, almost as tall as the creature, allowing me to roundhouse kick him, to da face.

"Booyakasha" I shouted, as my foot connected and the force of the kick sending the green guy flying. My foot throbbed savagely, the result of a screwed up kick. Sensei and Leo would be so disappointed in me.

I landed on one foot, jumping off the bolder and onto even ground, teetering delicately so as to not cause myself more pain "Oww" I cursed, silently, flexing my foot warily. Nothing seems broken. Good.

Raph came up, covering my flank. He didn't waste time asking if I was okay. "How do you want to play this?"

"You hit him high, I hit him low." I offered. It was usually Leo who comes up with the plans. So I'm like his stand in, I guess.

"My favorite. I'll g-"

"I'm going first, follow my lead" I turned back at the green creature watching us from the shadows. I can't tell how much of our conversation he understood but I hope it wasn't very much.

"Go" I rushed at him. He responded with a eerie roar, rushing me with everything he got too. At the last second, I crouched down, sliding between his legs, kind of like I've seen people do in baseball. Once I was behind him, I pulled out my Kusarigama chains, wrapping it around the creature thick, tree trunk like leg. It didn't even seem to notice. It ignored me, now heading for Raph

I bolted forward, the opposite direction of Raph and the creature, and plunged the Kusarigama knife into the last remaining piece of the building foundation. At the speed the creature was going, it couldn't stop. The chain tightened at the creature approached the end of its rope. Suddenly, he was yanked into a complete and utter stop, with no prep time and no cushion. His head reached forward, extending just a bit further than the rest of his body, making him top heavy.

"Raph, now" I cued, hoping he was ready since I couldn't see him over the big, green, possibly mutant creature in the way.

"On it" I heard him yell back.

I couldn't see what he was doing but I could see when the green creature dropped, face first and the chain loosened slightly. "Raph, did you do that" I asked, surprised that my plan worked so well. In your face Sensei.

"Yeah" I heard him groan "Now can you get this guy off of me" I crept up beside the creature and burst out laughing when I saw Raph being crushed by him bulky form.

"Mikey, if you don't get me out of here, I'll-"

"What" I mocked, enjoying this "Yell at me so, more"

"Mikey"

"All right, all right, I'm coming jeez. You have no chill" I advanced attentively, slowly moving the creature so as not to wake him.

"Hurry up" Raph complained "I can't breathe"

"And what if I hurry up, and accidently wake him, and with you trapped like that ta boot"

" . . . . No, no never mind. Take your time. I'm good" Raph said quickly, now understanding why I was hesitating.

"Okay" I shifted the creatures arm away from his face and froze

"Mikey, Mikey. What's wrong? Are you okay"

"Raph. I-I know this guy. He was in the Krang lab with me. You could say we were neighbors. He was in the torture chamber to my left. "

"Nice to know. Now get me out of here" Raph yelled, impatiently.

"Sure thing" It probably didn't even matter. I was just surprised, that's all. As I moved the croc/alligators body, my hand brushed against something rougher than scales. A scar. It reminded me that he was under the Krang's _care_ for a lot longer than I was. I can't blame him for being in a attack first ask questions never frame of mind after what he's been through. I probably would be too. I wish there was something I could do to help.

I felt the croc shifted, beneath my hand "Mikey was that you" Raph squeaked out.

"No. You"

"Nope"

"Sooooo-"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNG" The croc bellowed, sitting up and grabbing me with it huge, tire size hand. It picked me up and slammed me against a nearby boulder. I gasped, feeling something inside me crack. I forced my eyes out of a squint and looked at the creature. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Raph, pinned to the ground by the croc's scaly webbed foot. No matter how he struggled he couldn't get out.

I looked into the croc's deep yellow eye. I held my breath and didn't blink. Yellow eye looked into baby blue ones.

"I know you, tiny one" The croc said, in a deep rumbling reassuring voice, so unlike his screams of "Krang" Raph stopped struggling, and instead choosing to turn and look at the two of us.

"I know you too. You were in the kra- _there_ lab, right beside me" I said, hoping it was enough to stop him from wasting the both of us.

"Yes, and I-I helped you escape from them originally"

I blinked in confusion "You did" I don't remember that.

"You do not remember" he asked

"No, most of what happened there is all a one big blur" I admitted, meekly. "So what happened?"

"You freed me from my prison, as well as dozen other, help destroy the Krang's facility but became dosed in mutagen, when we tried to escape"

"Wait, so are you telling me, you know how Mikey got changed into a Human" Raph asked from the floor

"You don't" I said, incredulous.

"I only know how we lost you, not how you got changed" Raph defended, really defensive for some reason

I looked at my capture "So do you think you can explain to me what happened"

"Yes, I can. You got changed helping me. It is my fault"

* * *

Leatherhead's P.O.V. back to the Krang facility. Moments after Casey and Mikey set everything free

* * *

I felt it open and my heart dropped. Whenever my tub opens I know it's not good. The experiments are always much worst outside my tub. As sick as it was, this was like my one safe place. Where I knew how bad it was and how bad it was going to get. I kept my eyes shut, feigning sleep. It never worked before but there was a first time for everything.

I waited . . . and waited . . . . And waited but no one came.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, not daring to believe what I was seeing. The door was open and there was no one there to stop me from leaving.

I took a small, tense step out of my cage. My first ever taste of freedom. I found my legs strong and firm, and well able to hold me up. What a pleasant surprise.

"I'm free. I'm free . . . but how is this possible" I asked, not really wanting an answer, just saying it as a reflects, studying my scarred, scaly hands.

"It was the girl . . . she did this. She wouldn't leave us behind." A clacking voice said. The fire ant, my one friend here, stood in front of his cage, free just like I am. He was a kid, born only a few days ago. So far, his whole life consisted of that horrid torture tub. It was all he ever knew.

But we're never going back. Not if I can help it. That part of our life's are over.

I sighed in relief at the sight of him. I'm glad he's alright "That turtle girl?" I questioned.

"The one with the blue eyes, yes. She hacked the panel, setting every creature here free. I saw it" His voice was high with reverence and awe. He found a new hero.

I did a 360, searching the room for our savior "Where is she. I must thank her"

"She and her boyfriend left" I grimaced, looking at the floor

"She must think us mighty ungrateful"

"Never mind that now, we have to get out of here before the Krang com-"

Immediately, I felt like I was floating. Like everything that was happening was a dream. Like I didn't scream "KKKKKKKRRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNG" and wasn't on a destructive rampage. I scrambled around the lab destroying everything in my path. Everything was my enemy, everything wants to force me back in a cage.

Everything is a KKKKKKKRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG. And everything should be destroy.

"Stop. You have to stop. You're j-" Red chattered, his pinchers clenching and releasing to show his tension. He tumbled from one side of the room to the other, trying desperately to avoid flying debri, broken test tubs and my wrath.

It didn't take long for me to get out of that frame of mind and to regain my sense. Only a few minutes at most but those few minutes severely changed the layout and the dynamic of the once lab. I breathed in and out, my shoulders rising and falling, due to the excretion of my rampage.

"A-are you okay, now." His voice trembled with fear, and he was viably shacking. I scared him.

"Yes" Seeing him so afraid of me has driven all the Krang rage out of me.

"Are you able to move?"

"Yes"

"I don't know what to do. Where do we go now?"

"Out, maybe towards the sewers. It will be safer there"

"Are you sure" I nodded "But, I'm scared. What will the Krang do when they find us?"

I wasn't sure how to reassure him. I've never been around kids much "Let's not stick around to find out." I said, lamely. I lumbered over to the door, about pulling it open when Red spoke again.

"Excuse me, but I just thought of something, Mr."

"What" I said, wrestling with the door handles

"We're in the science wing of the Kr- of _their_ facility right"

"Right, my friend"

"And the turtle girl, freed all the experiments in this wing right"

"Correct"

"So that means that this entire wing will-"

"Got it" I slid the door open, reveling the war zone beyond.

The world around us appeared to be hell on earth. The once pristine wall lay shattered, leaking intoxicating air of freedom and safety. Cloud of dust and grim floated everywhere, severely limiting vision so that we could barely see ten feet in any direction. Hell-ish yells pierced the ground, either from fellow prisoners or Krang.

Chaos was everywhere. Failed experiments, all twisted and deformed in horrible ways, slid futilely across the ground, trying to escape. Blaster fire, stingers and other natural weapons flew through the air, not leaving any room for mercy or hesitation. Right now, its kill or be killed.

Indiscriminate figures ran in the foggy shadows, disappearing before I could confirm that they had been there. Animalistic howls and roars echoed around, deafening us to anything else. If someone wanted to sneak up on us right now, we wouldn't be able to hear them.

Elsewhere, creature and Krang battled it out. Blaster fire scorched the walls as well as huge scratch's, from some sort of claws or teeth maybe. I could feel my monster side coming out. I wanted desperately to join those brave souls who decided to fight against the Krang but a small nudge to my leg, told me what was really important.

Red was standing there, looking around timidly. I need to get his out of here before he gets hurt accidentally.

"Stay close, my friend. I will protect you"

"I'm not going anywhere. Promise"

I made a beeline towards the cracked/destroyed piece of wall. If we can get outside, that's half the battle. But before we could get there a battalion of Krang appeared, blasting anything that moved in the smoke.

"We have to go around. We can't fight them all" I could, if I was alone but I had Red to look out for. I can't risk it.

"Sir, wait. They have someone. They have . . . Sir Look, look, it's the turtle girl. "

"What" Sure enough, She was being dragged by several Krang robots. She was struggling against it, trying to slow them down or shout warning at the creature hidden around here but it was no uses. No one could escape the Krang's iron grip.

Tears streamed down her face at every body they passed. She screamed horrible nonsense stuff at the Krang as they continued toward where we were hiding.

"Sir, sir, we can't just leave her. Please go help her"

I nodded. She gave us this chance. This chance to have a life. And one good deed deserve another.

"Stay out of sight. I will deal with this"

"Okay"

I grabbed the wall and ripped out a fairly big chuck of rock. I weighed it in my hand and smiled. This will do as a club.

Instead of trying to hold it back, I let out the powerful force hidden inside of me. I let the mindless beast take over.

"Grrrrr" I roared, going out swinging. I took off 3 of the Krang's head without trying and then bit another of them in two.

"Krang wants Krang to do what is known as open fire on the one known as-" He didn't get any farther. I ripped him apart, as I always wanted to do to a Krang. I was enjoying this more than I should.

"Look out behind you"

I twirled around, blocking blaster fire with my club. I silence them with one blow. The turtle girl, the one who warned me, jumped on one of the Krang's back. He collapsed under her weight and she managed to wrestle his gun away. Even with her hand tied in front of her she managed to fire the gun several time, taking down a Krang with each shot. She had obviously been taught how to use a gun before all this.

The squad fell quickly under the weight of both our attacks. Soon all that was left was a couple of spare parts.

The girl fell to the ground and put her head between her knees "T-t-thanks f-for s-saving me" She gasped out, looking and sounding tired "You're that croc in the pod next to me. I wanted to help but the Krang stopped me. What's your name?"

"I . . . I don't have a name but this is Red." I gestured to the fire ant, creeping out from his hiding spot.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A NAME" she said, looking at me like I had two heads. "Well, I can fix that." She scrunched up her face and seemed to be thinking hard. "How about . . . . Leatherhead" Her hands spread wide like she was smoothing out the air.

I blinked. Leatherhead that has a nice ring to it. "Leatherhead it is. Thank you, my young friend"

"No problem, it was my pleasure" She placed her hand on her knee and pushed herself off of the ground. "Well, I've got to get going. I've got brothers to save and Krang's butts to kick." She struggled to walk without the wall. And she looked like she was going to pass out any second.

"You won't last five minutes out there alone" Red claimed, looking confirmed.

"I'm a ninja. I can do anything" She claimed feebly, one of her legs finally giving out. She collapsed among the rubble and didn't get back up.

"Miss. MISS" Red cried, seeing his hero collapse like that.

I hurried over and felt her forehead. "She's okay, just exhaustion . . . . I think. I'll carry her out of-"

A loud, howl pierced the room, reminding me that we are not safe here. We need to leave now. "Sir. Uh Leatherhead, sir. What was that?"

I looked up. A deranged three headed beast was there. And it looked pissed for some reason "Trouble, that's what"

* * *

Review. Review.

This is my longest chapter yet. 5,000 words. It was an apology chapter for not posting sooner. I hope you can forgive me.

I feel alive again. It's 4:00 in the morning, I've had 3 can's of soda and I have a job interview tomorrow. Wish me luck.


	16. New allies

Orange dash: Leather head will become a bigger character soon. I love him too.

Ninjas Say hi: I love leatherhead and his relationship with Mikey. I might make it make it something that Leo, Donny and Raph are jealous about later.

Short chapter, yet again. Sorry.

* * *

"Then what happened. Did it kill us? Are we all dead?" I asked, sitting on the rubble. Leatherhead had dropped us a few minutes ago, sometime during his story. I could still fell the ghost pressure of his hand around my body but I tried to ignore it as well as the soreness. It was easier than I thought it'd be once I became immersed into the story telling but now the pain came back full force, nearly causing me to quietly hiss in pain as I shifted on my seat.

Raph was standing to my left, leaning coolly again one of the ruined walls. He could be the poster boy for the cool silent type. I don't think he heard the sound I just made. But from the looks I was getting from the two mutants in the room, they clearly heard it.

Leatherhead was sitting directly across from us, and he looked more than a little uncomfortable from all the attention he's getting. He gave me a once over, but didn't say anything. Red on the other hand, made a soft whining sound and nudged my leg with his head.

Raph gave me a look then, and when he realized I was serious, he rolled his eye and pushed off against the wall "Mikey, think over what you just said"

I blinked, before realizing what he was talking about and what was wrong with my question. I slapped my hand into my forehead, inadvertently producing a loud echoing clap "Oh, right, we can't all be dead, if we're all right here now" I scratched the back of my head, jumping slightly when my fingers touch my still relatively new hair.

"No, my friend, it did not kill us" Leatherhead said, looking at me fondly. I smiled back, without an ounce of fear. He may look dangerous but inside he's just a big sweetheart.

"Obviously. Can we get going now? Not that this wasn't interesting and everything but we need to continue to look for Don and Leo" Raph said, looking and sounding impatient. But then again, when is he ever not impatient.

"Don? And Leo? "Red asked, sitting at my feet and swinging his massive great dame size head to look at me.

"My bro's. I mean my ex-bro" I answered/corrected, reaching down to scratch Red's head. Red made a pleased clattering noise at my touch and seemed content for the moment. Some people might have been disgusted being touching or even being around a dog sized bug but after everything that's happened so far, it seemed almost normal for me. A scary thought right.

Raph flinched when I corrected myself, and then tried to hide it by forging ahead with the conversation "Yeah, the Kr-" I jumped off my seat and threw my hand over Raph's mouth, nearly knocking us both over when I put too much force into my leap.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we said that word around him. How about we not piss off the guy who could break us like toothpicks" I jerked my thumb towards Leatherhead discreetly. "I really don't want to be slammed against a rock again." If that happens, my bruises will have bruises. Raph nodded, and I slowly removed my hand.

But just to be on the safe side, I answered Red "They were taken by the same people who imprisoned us. We're trying to find out where they were taken and how we can rescue them"

"Then allow us to help you. After saving our lives and freeing us, it is the least we can do" Leatherhead suddenly proclaimed, jumping so that he towered over all of us, especially Red, who was by far the closest to the ground.

Raph and I exchanged a surprised look. "I-I don't know. This could be dangerous" I began, struggling to think of a real reason why they couldn't come along. Then I wondered why I didn't want them to come along. Going it alone is the Ninja way but I'm no longer a Ninja right. At least according to Sensei. Not that Sensei has the final say on anything that I do anymore.

"To put it bluntly. This is a family matter. We don't need your help. "Raph said, seeing that I was going for the polite rejection and not having any of it. He was also totally unaware of my inner turmoil.

"Raph" I hissed. Didn't I just tell him not to piss them off? Does everything I say go in one ear and out the other?

"What" he yelled defensively" It's true. We don't need them"

"That not what I-"

"Peace, my friends. I do not wish to be a source of strife. I can understand why you would not trust me, I attacked you just moments ago and your memories of before are gone. I shall-"

"NO." I yelled, much too loud "I mean, no. That's not it. This is our family and this is our problem. And . . . we're not . . . we weren't . . . I mean . . .-" I ran my fingers through my hair and blew out a frustrated sigh "Leatherhead, It's not that we think your untrustworthy or any nonsense like that, It's just- "I exchanged a look with Raph "We've been taught since birth to be independent. To rely on ourselves rather than other. We don't pull people into our problems light." I alone had trouble learning this. It took me more time to become confident in myself and my abilities than my brother, proving yet again that I'm not a natural talent like the others. I'm just normal.

There was a time when being normal seemed like a bad thing but now, it was all I wanted.

I think I'm going to like being an average, everyday human.

"Yeah, so buzz off kiddies. This is a family matter" I had to fight the urge to slam Raph for yet another of his rude, unthinking comments. He doesn't listen to me at all. Why did I just realize this now?

"Say it one more time, why don't you. I don't think they heard it the last 10 times you said it." Raph glared at me, but didn't say anything. Smart choice. I was tempted to glare back but I didn't want to give his the satisfaction of seeing that he got to me.

"If that is your wish, then I won't go against it but . . ." Leatherhead trailed off, looking uncertain. It surprised me yet again just how gentle this green giant is.

"Yes" I prompted "Go on"

"I would like to accompany you to the Kr- to their facility, at least." For a split second his eye went white, just like ours do when we getting into the zone, causing both me and Raph to tense and back away instinctually "I still have much I wish to repay then for" He flexed his arm, causing the scars to stand out horribly against his green skin " I promise that I will not get in the way." I have no fear of that. I might actually get in your way.

I looked at Raph "It couldn't hurt to have him along."

"Mikey, you're not seriously considering -"

"It's his own mission. Once we get there we can part ways as good friends. Oh, come on Raphie, what's the harm" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Raph closed his eye, letting out a frustrated sigh before speaking "Hey, Mikey you know what I see"

I blinked at the random question "What"

"A short life. Yours if this goes wrong. "

"It won't go wrong" I urged, meanwhile trying to figure out if Raph was being sarcastic when he said that or if he was really worried about me. I'm leaning more towards sarcastic. He's getting harder and harder to read these days.

"Fine but if they get caught, we're not going after them. There on their own. Family comes first" Raph snapped, conceding with very poor grace.

I said nothing, not agreeing to this in the slightest. Raph didn't notice. I guess he thought that I would still do whatever he said, just like before.

Well, he's wrong. That time has come and gone. I'm a new Mikey, one who ready to go her own way and do her own thing.

At least, I hope I am.

Leatherhead and Red are my friends and I won't abandon them. I know that for sure. But can I really go against my ex-brothers. What if they try to fight me? Try to force me to leave without my two new mutant friend.

Do I have the courage to defy them? Or even the strength too?

Of that I am uncertain.

"So then, for now, I guess we're a team" Red clicked, rubbing Leatherheads leg.

"Yep" said Raph " For now"

Would it kill him to be just a little nice to them. Aren't we all on the same side

And yet here he is, treating them like there our enemy.

"Let's go kick Krang butt" I said, too annoyed to really think about what I was saying.

"Mikey" Raph yelled in toon with-

"KRANG"

* * *

So guys, what do you think. Do you want there to be an epic show down between Mikey and everyone else.

Mikey vs Leo, Donny and Raph. Or maybe, Mikey, Leatherhead, and red vs Leo, Donny and Raph.

I'm considering having Casey reenter into the story, you know, so he can fight. Tell me what you think about that,

I'm still alive. Yep, after month of silence I am back, mothasucker. How did I get that past spell check, you'll never know.

Anyway, the reason it took so long was because I used to update all my stories at once. It was my way of making sure that no story would get left behind or forgotten. But then all my reader would have to wait until my muse came down and blessed all of my stories, and that would usually take forever. So I've decided to scrap that idea and to just go with the flow when it comes to writing. I'll try to update sooner as an apology. I promise.


	17. Planning

Guest: Probably. I just find it really hard to put down what I'm actually thinking into words.

TaraLovesAime: I know people really like my story but I just can't motivate myself into continue.

firstfanfic10: I don't know, I always promise to update soon but I always break that promise. I'm a bad person. I'm sorry. :(

Mooneyspam: Is Casey coming back. I may just have to have a chapter solely devoted to him and his journey bad into the main story. I have no idea, right now what I'm going to do but you can be damn sure I'm going to do it. As for Raphael punishment. Just wait and see. YOUR GONNA LOVE IT. Or not. I don't know.

Orange dash: Thanks for understanding. Though I bet that my absence this time what a bit longer than you really expected.

Vanitas' Queen21: That's what I was thinking too. Just had to confirm.

Ninjas Say Hi: I love making people's day. Another vote for Casey to return. Thank you for your feedback.

WolfJade28: "Don't worry. I'll protect you." *Pulls out a machine gun the size of Texas* "Die you bags of douche, go step on a Lego."

(A/N. I am not quitting this story. No way, no how. I just couldn't get the words do on the paper the right way to make the story convey what I wanted it too. So I remained frustrated and unwilling to continue until everything sounded right. I'm sorry again. I will not give this story up, this is a promise I am going to keep. One of the reason it took so long was because I used to update all my stories at once. It was my way of making sure that no story would get left behind or forgotten. But then all my reader would have to wait until my muse came down and blessed all of my stories, and that would usually take forever. So I've decided to scrap that idea and to just go with the flow when it comes to writing.)

* * *

Several hours later

* * *

"Here. This is the place. 1086 West Kerking rd. " The building had 4 story's, black tinted windows with a concrete wall taller than I was surrounded the premises, and a roof that looked to have a fire escapes that encircles the entire structure. All in all it was very unremarkable. Nothing suspicious or unusual. At first glance, you might assume, it's an office building or a research facility. It would be the type of building people would drive by for years and never give a thought as to what goes on in there. "Hiding in plain sight. Not sure if it's brilliant or stupid."

If it wasn't for the fact that Raph found plans and schematics for this building in the rubble of the Krang's torture facility, I wouldn't have even suspected that something shady was going down here. Leatherhead thinks that this might be one of the ways the Krang fund themselves and their operations. We just need to find out what's in that building and then, if need be, we destroy it. It should be easy, after all we have a 2 ton, 50 foot dune gecko. If it comes to it. We'll use our imaginations. And if they aren't afraid of that then they aren't afraid of anything. Or there just stupid.

"I believe it's a little bit of both, ma'am" Red said timidly, stealing looks at Cerberus, who he was deathly afraid of, for some weird reason. The dog had waited outside the compound when we first met our fellow escapees. She had been too distraught to venture in very far, yelping and jumping at the slightest sound or movement. However bad the Krang facility was for me, it was ten times, no twenty time worse for her. Eventually, I took pity on her and asked if she would guard the perimeter of the building and she left looking very relived, all three of her tongues drooping out of her mouth. It was later, after we finally found some evidence, that we met up outside. Cerberus came running up, scaring the living daylights out of Leatherhead and Red.

It took a little while to explain why we have a three headed dog with us (A task that was not helped along by a very impatient Raph) but we managed. After that, we traveled here through an old maintenance tunnel made for forklifts and other heavy duty equipment. Despite the massiveness of the cave it was still a tight fit for leatherhead so we had to go slow, much to Raph's annoyance. Once we exit, it was dark so that made things easier. We snuck through the mostly empty street, but not without the unfortunate incident of scaring a grafting teenager half-to-death, finally we stopped at a condemned building right across the street for our target. (Leatherhead actually had to knock down one of the walls just to get into the same room as us) By that time it was entering the early hour of the day and the sun was starting to peak shyly over the horizon. I glanced out the window again and sighed. We're quickly losing our best asset to the unstoppable force that is time.

I shared a quick but thorough look with Raph. Ninja's don't do well in light. We thrive in the cover of darkness. Carrying out a mission out in daylight wasn't something either of us was comfortable with. Or trained for.

I was actually kind of surprised the demolition crew wasn't already here, it had to be 6 or 7 o'clock, at least. If we're lucky then they were given the day off. If not then . . . No matter what though, when they do get here, there definite going to notice the Leatherhead shaped hole in the wall. If that info somehow makes it to the build, to Krang ears, as dumb as they are, they might put two and two together and figure out we we're spying on them. Then they'll definitely beef up security and we'll be in a whole new mess of trouble.

I smiled giddily. Oooooh, look at me, acting all smart and tactical. Donny would b-.

I shut down that thought and tried to focus on the matter at hand. "Mikey. Not ma'am. Mikey, okay" I replied, beaming down at Red. "Ma'am makes me feel so old."

Red bobbed his head quickly "Yes Ma- I mean, Mikey. I mean, Miss Mikey. No wait, that-"

"Just quit now while you're behind kid" Raph said, as he looked over the entrance and the grounds of the building. "I didn't. And I'm still paying for it"

I didn't look at him, I would not give him that satisfaction.

Red looked back and forth between the two of us "I don't understand."

"No you don't" He said, dramatically. I shot him a look and he shut up. I just don't get him, one minute he's annoying and dissing me, the next he's listening and trying to stay out of my way. He's so . . . so . . . so-

"Raph was just being . . . . Raph. There's no other way to describe it, I guess. I wouldn't worry too much about it though" I said, trying to be nonchalant but firm.

"O-okay"

"Are you ready, my friend" Leatherhead smiled when he said friend, as if he liked the way it sounded. Or maybe he just liked that he had people to call friends. I don't know. I don't understand Leatherhead anymore that I understand my ex-brother. Then again, I have only know him for like 2 hours, more when I remember what happened before I changed into a human.

"Born ready."

"One problem. How are we going to get him inside?" Raph jerked his thumb at Leatherhead's massive form" Those doors aren't exactly make for a plus size Croc" I glanced a Red and Raph. They weren't exactly made for a turtle mutant or a giant red fire ant either. Even if it was pitch black outside, that'd be pretty hard to hide and with the sun almost fully up, forget it.

"Plus size" Said Leatherhead. He looked down at his stomach then tried to covertly suck in the little extra fat her had. He actually looked way too skinny for his size and build, almost sickly skinny. When this is over, I'm making a bathtub full of algae and worms and just letting him go to town. It's the least I could do.

"I don't mean fat." Raph said quickly "I mean big. Come on, man. Your like 10 feet tall, me and Mikey are what, half your size. YOUR HEAD TOUCHES THE CEILING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. It's going to be pretty hard to even get him through those tiny doors, let alone to hide him from security"

I crossed my arms "Like your one to talk. How exactly we're you planning on getting inside."

"By using the shadows, of course. Like a true ninja."

"NO" I shook my head "Too risky"

"You got a better idea"

"Yeah. I go in alone. OH FOR THE LOVE OF- I CAN DO IT" I yelled over Raph outraged roar and Leatherhead's surprised shout "I'm the best person for the job, SINCE-"

Raph's furious snarls cut me off "No. NO WAY. It's too risky. I am not sending my baby sister to those monsters ALONE. No way in HELL"

"That's not your decision to make" I shot back "You have to trust me"

"I not going to tiptoe around your precious feeling just so you can go on a suicide run." Raph barked, throwing his hands up

My eyes narrowed dangerously "So much for becoming my big brother. How am I to trust you again if you don't trust me?" I turned away, presenting my back towards him "Maybe, we'll just hate each other forever"

"Don't you dare make jokes at a time like this" Raph snapped.

"I wasn't joking-"

"And do you really think you can do this job better than me. I'm bigger and stronger and more experienced than you."

I whirled around and stared at him "You're being foolish. I'm not just your little sister, I'm a warrior too. That's something that none of you were willing to accept. And now, your being blind to the truth and the danger that-"

"We are not blind. I am not blind. You may be scared of the danger but this is just a mission. And a mission is something that I have trained my entire life for."

"I AM NOT SCARED" I shrieked. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SCARED. YOU JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MIGHT BE STRONG. THAT I MIGHT BE A WARRIOR. YOU WANT ME TO REMAIN YOUR SWEET, BABY SISTER ALL MY LIFE. WELL, I CAN'T. AND I WON'T. I just- . . . "My shoulders slumped and I placed my hands over my eyes. I steeled myself so I wouldn't cry and took a deep breath "I won't be just plain old, mess-everything-up Mikey for the rest of my life. I refuse to be. I'm going to be a true ninja someday, thought I don't know when or how. And, Raphie, I can't see spending the rest of my with my head hung down with shame. Being known only as Raph's, and Leo's, and Donny's worthless baby sister might just kill me "My voice broke" You know, I might have been born just plain, untalented trash, unlike you, but that's something I need to change" I tighten my hands into balls then slowly unclenched them. "I need to-"

Arms encircled my body and Raph layed his head on my shoulder "Mikey, Oh Mikey. I never wanted to make you feel . . . to make you feel worthless. None of us did. I am so, so, so sorry" My shoulder felt wet and I realized that I had made my brother cry. I brought my arms up and I held him, tightly.

"I need to do this, Please Raphie"

Slowly he pulled back so I could see his face. Emotions were at wars in his eyes and he clenched his teeth tightly, almost as if he was in pain but after few minutes he nodded slowly. "Only if your careful and at the first sign of danger pull out. Okay"

"Okay. Promise" I held out my pinky for a second before realizing what a stupid and childish thing that was. Before I could retracted my finger, Raph laced his thin green digit around mine.

"It's a promise." His finger tightened minuscule "Don't do anything stupid okay. I-I - "He stole a glance at Red and Leatherhead, who had both retreated to a corner during out argument, ( I had almost completely forgot about them" then he leaned in closer "I can't lose you too"

I suddenly dawned on me that if I don't make it out with the info today, then Raph will be the only one left. The likely hoods of him finding Leo and Donny without an exact location is little to none. It's only slightly more than the likely hood of him leaving me here to go look. If I don't come out, there's almost a hundred percent chance that he'll come after me. But if we do die, Me, Leo and Donny, and he somehow doesn't Raph will have to explain everything to Sensei.

This info, after losing his first daughter, will most likely kill Sensei too. And then Raph will really be alone.

I looked at him. That's a fate worse than death. I wouldn't wish that on anyone . . . Maybe on the man who destroyed Sensei's life and killed his first daughter. But even then, I don't know.

I straighten up and looked him dead in the eyes. "I will make it out and I will find Donny and Leo. Don't you doubt that"

Red nervously approached us, and when he was satisfied that we weren't going to start yelling again, brushed up against my leg and chattered timidly " Are you okay, Mis- Mikey"

I nodded and bent down to rub my hand over his head "Better than I have been in a while " There was a certain rawness to my words that made them seem untrue, made it sound like I was hurting in some way. All that yelling I did hurt my throat and affected the way I spoke.

He clicked his pinchers and then looked up at me "I- I don't think your worthless. You save me and Mr. Leatherhead too. I don't think a worthless person could do that" He turned and looked at Leatherhead "Right"

Leatherhead nodded his huge scalely head "Right, my friend" He spread his massive arms wide" We would not be here if not for your action and thousands more mutants would be on the Krang's dissection table right now. You saved them from that. And, as I should have done before, I thank you"

"Yeah and thank you" For trying. But a few good deeds does not make someone a good, worthwhile person. I don't need to prove it to them, I need to prove it to myself. And a few kind words aren't going to do that. "It means a lot"

Raph glanced out the window. The sun was fully up but was struggling to break through an early morning fogbank. A few cars were passing by and several joggers were chatting on the street corner. There laughter echoed through the street "SO what's the plan."

"I walk right through the front door." Raph looked like he was about to interrupt so I pressed on "Then I'll use my ninja skills to get to the restricted areas and dig through a computer until I find what we need. Then we get the hell out of here and go bust out our boys"

Raph considered it, which was a big step forward for him "But a computer. That's Donny's area. Are you sure you're going to-" I was already nodding

"I can't write code or hack as well as he can but I do know some basic commands and override functions. If all else fails "I gave them a wicked smile "I'll persuade an employee to do it for me."

Raph nodded, looking surprised "Since when can you hack and write code."

I shrugged "Me and Donny spend a lot of time together. We teach each other things. "I smiled again "I taught him how to fill up a water balloon with ketchup, mustard, paint and other things. It was awesome"

Raph raised one non-existence eyebrow "Why"

My smile was so big this time that it hurt "A little something I like to call REVENGE. I'd watch out if I were you. "I winked at him

"What did I do?" He asked a little panicked

"I'm sure you'll find out soon"

* * *

hey, I'm not dead. _OR AM I_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm a ghost. Just kidding, I'm still me don't worry.

I won't make a promise I can't keep, but I will try to publish another chapter soon.


End file.
